Dangerous Emotions
by HumanGuineapig
Summary: Sequel to Dangerous Love! Tugger's and Cori's kittens are almost of age and there's been no sign on Macavity. But when Tugger starts acting strange, Cori is left hurt and alone...with Macavity waiting in the shadows, waiting to strike, to get him back.
1. Tears

This is the sequel to Dangerous Love…it is slash, with my unusual couples as always…Cori/Tugger and maybe Cori/Macavity…and Plato/Admetus, I can't help it, those two are so cute!

I don't own Cats unfortunately!

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Tiana watched as her two dads stared at each other…something was going on.

"Tugger, I don't see why…" Cori tried to say.

"Because," Was all Tugger snapped. Cori sighed, shaking his head. Tiana moved over and sat beside Cori.

"Daddy?" Tiana murmured. Cori glanced at his daughter before looking back at Tugger. Tugger was pacing back and forth. Tiana looked at her second dad, frowning. Cori smiled as he stared at his daughter. Tiana looked back at Cori and smiled, hugging him. Tugger gave a small growl and stormed from the den.

"Daddy, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, princess," Cori told her softly.

"What's wrong with Dad?"

"He's just…he's just trying to get used to everything still," Cori murmured.

"Such as?"

"Such as settling down,"

"Oh," Tiana mumbled. Cori smiled.

"Why don't you go play with Aden and Ferny?" Cori suggested. Tiana raised an eyebrow.

"Go play with those dorks?"

"They are your brothers," Cori laughed. "Go on, get out of here," Tiana smiled, hugging her daddy before she left the den. Cori rubbed his eyes, sighing.

He was thankful that Tiana didn't exactly see that Tugger didn't love him so much anymore.

Tiana ran back in, asking if she, Ferny and Aden could stay at Jenny's with Jemima, Tumble and Pounce. Cori smiled and nodded.

"Sure, go ahead, have fun," Cori told her. Tiana squealed, running over and hugging him tightly.

"But behave!" Cori called after her as she ran from the den. Cori looked around the empty den, feeling a little lost. His kittens were growing up. Cori put his head in his paws. It was hard for him to deal with it, but his kittens would be of age soon. Cori lifted his head as Tugger walked back into the den. Cori got to his feet, staring at Tugger. Tugger looked at him sheepishly.

"I'm sorry, Cori," Tugger murmured. Cori sighed. Tugger walked over to him, pulling him into his arms. Cori rested his head on Tugger's chest. Tugger rubbed Cori's back.

"I'm still struggling," Tugger whispered in Cori's ear. "And I'm sorry I took it out on you," Cori looked at Tugger. Tugger kissed him. Cori wrapped his arms around Tugger's neck as the kiss deepened. Tugger pulled away, rubbing at the scars on Cori's stomach. Cori smiled sadly. Tugger and Cori lay on their nest, Cori's head resting on Tugger's chest as Tugger's paw gently rubbed the scars on Cori's stomach.

It was a reminder of how close they all were to losing Cori for good.

Cori rolled over so he was looking at Tugger. Tugger kissed him again. Cori smiled against Tugger's lips as Tugger's paws slid down his back.

Afterwards, Cori lay on his side, partly asleep. His back was to Tugger but he heard Tugger get up and leave. Cori sighed, closing his eyes. Tears still managed to get past though.

Tugger didn't even stay after they had mated.

Cori pressed his paws against his face as he sobbed softly, curling into a ball.

Cori wandered around his and Tugger's den, cleaning it aimlessly. He sniffed and rubbed at his red and sore eyes as he straightened some cushions.

His and Tugger's den…it was more his since Tugger barely stayed here anymore.

"Daddy?" Cori wiped his eyes once more before turning around.

"Hey, sweetie," Cori smiled weakly at Tiana. Tiana saw how red her dad's eyes were but she decided not to say anything.

"Daddy," Tiana said hesitantly. Cori looked at her.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Electra and Etcetera said you tricked Dad into being with you," Cori stiffened. "And they said me, Ferny and Aden are freaks because we have two dads!"

"I know it's not true!" Tiana said quickly. "But it still hurt," Cori gave a smile and walked over to his daughter, holding her. Tiana cried softly as Cori held her close.

_Come stop your crying  
It will be all right  
Just take my hand Hold it tight_

_I will protect you_  
_from all around you_  
_I will be here_  
_Don't you cry_

_For one so small,_  
_you seem so strong_  
_My arms will hold you,_  
_keep you safe and warm_  
_This bond between us_  
_Can't be broken_  
_I will be here_  
_Don't you cry_

_'Cause you'll be in my heart_  
_Yes, you'll be in my heart_  
_From this day on_  
_Now and forever more_

_You'll be in my heart_  
_No matter what they say_  
_You'll be here in my heart, always_

_Why can't they understand_  
_the way we feel_  
_They just don't trust_  
_what they can't explain_  
_I know we're different but,_  
_deep inside us_  
_We're not that different at all_

_And you'll be in my heart_  
_Yes, you'll be in my heart_  
_From this day on_  
_Now and forever more_

_Don't listen to them_  
_'Cause what do they know_  
_We need each other,_  
_to have, to hold_  
_They'll see in time_  
_I know_

_When destiny calls you_  
_You must be strong_  
_I may not be with you_  
_But you've got to hold on_  
_They'll see in time_  
_I know_  
_We'll show them together_

_'Cause you'll be in my heart_  
_Yes, you'll be in my heart_  
_From this day on,_  
_Now and forever more_

_Oh, you'll be in my heart_  
_No matter what they say_  
_You'll be in my heart, always_  
_Always_

Tiana hugged Cori tightly. Cori hugged her back, holding his princess in his arms. Tiana sniffed and rubbed her eyes.

"Thanks, Daddy," Tiana murmured. Cori smiled. Cori's smile faltered when Tugger walked back in with Ferny and Aden attached to his paws. They let go of Tugger's paw and started playing with Tiana. Cori looked at Tugger. Tugger looked back at him before leaving the den again. Cori sighed.

"Daddy?" Tiana asked. Aden quickly signalled Cori.

_Are you okay?_ He asked. Cori smiled at the both of them.

"I'm fine," Cori told them. "I'm going to go for a walk…Tiana, look after your brothers and behave," Tiana nodded and Cori stood up and left. He smiled at Munkustrap as Munkustrap stood on the tyre, looking around. Munkustrap saw him and grinned. Cori waved to Admetus and Plato as they cuddled outside of their den. They spotted Cori and smiled. Cori was the reason they were together. Cori breathed in the night air as he walked through the yard. Cori's fur prickled and he quickly turned around.

"Hello?" Cori asked, looking around. The fur on Cori's neck was prickling, the scars on his stomach itching uncomfortably. Cori spun around, trying to find what was making him so uncomfortable…who was watching him. Cori was scared.

Macavity hadn't shown up for a while…and it played on Cori's mind a lot. The prickling feeling went away.

"What's wrong, Tugger?" Cori looked towards a junk pile, where Bomba's voice came from. Cori stayed still, looking at the junk pile.

"It's not the same, Bomba," Tugger's voice came next. Cori slowly climbed the junk pile, looking over it at Bomba and Tugger who were sitting on a broken couch on the ground.

"What isn't?"

"I-I don't feel the same about Cori anymore," Cori closed his eyes, pain in his heart.

"What's happened?" Bombalurina asked sadly.

"I don't know…I just can't settle down with him," Cori bit his lips as tears welled in his eyes.

"Why not?"

"Because I liked my old life!" Cori slipped slightly down the junk pile, his heart was breaking.

"One night stands, sleeping in until whenever, drinking, getting nipped, having your own band of followers," Bombalurina listed. "You miss all of that."

Tugger just sighed.

Cori quickly slipped away and walked back to his den, wiping his eyes.

Tiana looked up at her dad the next day. Cori was drawing in his sketchbook, sniffing and hiccupping occasionally. Tugger had come back and took Aden and Ferny out with him, trying to pass on his 'moves' to them. Tiana chose to stay with Cori.

"Daddy?" Tiana said softly. Cori looked at him, his eyes red and puffy.

"Yes?" He asked, his voice wavering. Tiana was slightly taken aback, he didn't call her princess or sweetie or anything like he usually did.

"C-Can I go for a walk?" Tiana asked him. Cori nodded silently, going back to sketching. Tiana walked from the den. She had been awake when Cori came back last night. He had checked to see if they were asleep…Tiana pretended, but she had listened as Cori went to his own nest and cried. It had broken Tiana's heart to hear her daddy cry.

Tiana walked from the yard, Cori let her because he knew she'd be careful. She walked around, just trying to think why her dad would be so upset. She looked up at the sky and sighed. She'd have to head back. She cut through an alley and froze when a cat stepped out into her path.

She knew him.

"Hello, my dear," The cat grinned. The last time she had see him, she was a kitten, and he had almost killed her daddy.

"Macavity," She whispered, frozen in her shock and fear.

The Napoleon of Crime just smiled.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Yay?

Song is You'll be in my heart by Phil Collins!

Poor Cori, he just can't win, can he?

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	2. Hurt and alone

Macavity approached Tiana. Tiana was frozen to the spot.

"What?" Macavity asked as he circled Tiana. "No hello?"

"W-What do you want?" Tiana stammered, her green eyes following him. Macavity just shrugged. He stopped in front of her, looking her up and down.

"You've grown," He smirked. Tiana shivered.

"Relax, darlin', I'm not interested in taking your innocence," Tiana stiffened, breathing quickly.

"But you've certainly grown in a beautiful young queen," Macavity murmured. "You look a lot like Cori," Macavity laughed.

"The last time I saw you, you were tiny,"

"Yes, you had me pinned under your claw," Tiana spat bitterly. Macavity smirked. Macavity moved closer, rubbing Tiana's cheek. Tiana jerked her head away.

"Defiant…very much like Tugger," Macavity said, staring at her, his silver eyes unblinking.

"W-What do you want, Macavity?" Tiana asked again.

"Just to talk, my dear," Macavity told her, sliding his arm over her shoulders. Tiana shivered once more.

"T-Talk about what?" Tiana asked him. Macavity shrugged, letting her go.

"How is my son?" Macavity asked. "Aden?"

"H-He's fine," Tiana answered, thinking it was better to do so. Macavity nodded.

"What about your…daddy?" Macavity asked. "Coricopat?" Tiana remained silent, unsure of what to answer.

"It isn't wise to remain silent, Tiana," Macavity told her as he walked behind her.

"H-He's okay," Tiana answered.

"You hesitated,"

"He's…he's been sad," Tiana said. Tiana could feel that Macavity had paused in his pacing.

"Why?" Macavity asked as he came to stand in front of Tiana again.

"H-He and Dad…I don't know, there's something wrong," Tiana whispered.

"Tugger?" Macavity asked. "Is he the problem?"

"I don't know…but he's barely around anymore and he and Daddy never talk anymore,"

"Really?" Macavity asked, interested.

"Yes," Tiana's lip started to tremble. Macavity saw it and pulled Tiana into his arms. She let the tears slip out into his wild chest fur.

"What else is playing on your mind?" Macavity asked her, holding her against him.

"Daddy," She whispered.

"What happened?"

"H-He came back to the den last night," Tiana sobbed softly. "He checked on us before he went to the other room, where their nest is…and he was crying," Macavity looked down at Tiana's head.

"He was sobbing, he sounded so sad," She whispered.

"Did Tugger come back?"

"No," Tiana murmured. Macavity frowned before smirking.

Well, well…it looks things weren't working out after all. Macavity let Tiana go and looked at her. She hurriedly wiped around the tears from her cheeks.

"You love your daddy a lot, don't you?" Macavity asked. Tiana nodded shakily. Macavity smiled, leaning forward and kissing Tiana's cheek.

"Take care, my dear," He said and began to walk away.

"Tell your daddy I said hi," Macavity called back as he walked from the alley. Tiana stared after him, shocked. She shook herself out the trance and walked back to the yard. Cori looked up when she walked in. She could see his nose twitching.

"What happened?" He asked her worriedly, taking her paw and pulling her down to sit beside him. He buried his nose into her fur, sniffing desperately. He could smell the scent…but he was desperately hoping it wasn't him.

"M-Macavity stopped me on my way back," Tiana whispered, confirming Cori's fears. Tiana looked at Cori, surprised as Cori quickly began to groom her.

"Daddy?"

"I don't want anyone else to smell his scent on you," Cori said quickly, pausing briefly.

"What did he say?" Cori asked him before continuing his grooming.

"He talked, he said I'd grown, he said I looked a lot like you," Tiana glanced at her dad. Cori didn't falter from his grooming.

"He asked about Aden…about you," It was then that Cori stopped.

"What did you say?"

"I told him you were sad…" Tiana said slowly. She looked at Cori and their green eyes met.

"You told him that Tugger wasn't coming back to the den, didn't you?" Cori asked her. Tiana gave a small nod, biting her lip.

"Sorry, Daddy," She whispered. "I-I just couldn't help it!" Cori sighed, pulling her into his arms.

"It's okay, sweetie, it's okay," Cori murmured in her ear, rubbing her back.

"W-What now?" Tiana asked.

"What do you mean, princess?"

"Do-Do I have to someone with me when I walk or…"

"No," Cori murmured, stroking her head. "I trust you enough…but when you leave the yard, I want you to tell me," Tiana nodded, burying herself into Cori's arms.

"Go play with Jemima…but don't tell anyone about Macavity," Cori told her. Tiana nodded, getting to her feet and going to seek out Jemima. Cori sighed and got to his feet as well, leaving the den.

He found Tugger talking to Alonzo, Plato, Admetus, Bomba and Munkus. Tugger just kept talking as the others grinned at Cori as he walked up.

"I need to talk to you," Cori said, interrupting Tugger.

"Later,"

"No, now," Cori growled. Tugger turned and looked at Cori.

"I'm busy,"

"Well, it concerns your daughter, so make yourself unbusy!" Cori snapped. Alonzo, Plato and Admetus quickly left, deciding it was better. Munkustrap and Bombalurina stayed, looking at Cori and Tugger as they glared at each other.

"Well, what is it?" Tugger snapped, annoyed.

"Macavity, Tugger!" Cori answered, growling. "Macavity walked up to our daughter!" Munkustrap looked worried.

"Is Tiana okay?" Bombalurina asked worriedly. Cori gave a nod, still looking at Tugger.

"Where?" Tugger asked him. "Where did Macavity meet her?"

"It wasn't a meeting, Tugger!" Cori fumed. "He just came out of nowhere!"

"Where?" Tugger snapped.

"An alley, three streets away," Cori told him. Tugger shook his head, looking angry. Munkustrap took Bombalurina's paw and pulled her away, deciding it was better to leave Tugger and Cori alone. They didn't go that far…they just went out of earshot.

"What is it?" Cori asked Tugger.

"If you didn't let her walk wherever she wanted to…!" Tugger snapped at him.

"She's almost a Queen, Tugger!" Cori hissed back.

"And?"

"She's almost grown up, Tugger, we need to let her do these things without holding her paw all the time!" Cori cried.

"If you didn't let her, then Macavity would never have approached her!" Tugger went to walk away.

"He asked about us," Cori called after him. Tugger turned and looked back at him.

"Tiana told him you're never around anymore," Cori said, looking at him. "That you never came back to the den," Tugger just stared at him, his eyes blank. Tugger turned to leave again.

"Damn it, Tugger!" Cori yelled after him. "Don't you get it?" Tugger just walked away.

"Tugger, don't do this again!" Cori yelled. Tugger just kept walking. Cori snarled, agitated. Cori stalked after him, grabbing his belt and forcing him around.

"Will you just talk to me?" Cori asked him desperately. Tugger just looked at him.

"Why aren't you talking to me?" Tugger just blinked and shrugged.

"Because you miss your old life?" Cori asked bitterly. "The nip, the booze, the one night stands?" Tugger just shook his head, walking away.

"You have kittens, Tugger!" Cori snarled at his back. Tugger glared at him.

"Some days, I wonder why I even bother staying here!" Cori yelled at him. "Once the kittens are gone, I'm alone…I'm just going to leave one day, I swear I will, one day I'll just be gone!" Tugger just walked. Cori shook his head and walked back to his den.

"Tugger, you need to stop this," Munkustrap told him as he walked past.

"Just leave me alone," Tugger hissed at him before walking on. Munkustrap looked at Bomba, she gave a small sigh.

"I'll try talk some sense into him," She told him before she ran after Tugger. Munkustrap looked at Cori's disappearing back and decided to let it be. Munkustrap walked away, unaware that somebody had been watching.

Cori stood in his den, watching as Aden and Ferny tumbled around. He looked up when Tugger walked in.

"Tugger?" Cori asked him.

"I'm gonna take Ferny and Aden to stay at Bomba's for a few nights," Tugger murmured. Cori's eyes widened.

"Tugger…t-this isn't what I meant!"

"You were right, these kittens are mine," Tugger said. "I need to sort things out…but I need to spend time with Ferny and Aden,"

"What about Tiana?"

"She won't leave you, ever," Tugger told Cori. Cori sighed, biting his lip.

"Tugger, don't do this," Cori murmured.

"I'm trying to work things out, Cori…I just need time," Tugger said simply. Cori sighed, giving a slight nod. Tugger took Ferny's and Aden's paws and took them from the den, looking back at Cori as they left.

Cori sighed and sat down, head in his paws.

When did everything go so wrong?

Tiana came back in and cuddled her dad. Cori rested his head against hers as he held his daughter in his arms.

"Are you okay, Daddy?" Tiana asked him as she snuggled against his chest. Cori gave a slight nod.

"I'm fine, sweetheart," Cori told her. Tiana yawned largely. Cori smiled.

"Bed time,"

"Aww, but, Daddy," She whined. Cori laughed. He stood up, pulling her up with him. He walked with her to her nest. She curled up and Cori sat next to her, rubbing her head until she fell asleep. Cori stood up, walking over to the door to the nest and leaning against it, watching her sleep. Cori lowered his head when he heard someone moving behind him.

"They'll know it was you," Cori murmured.

"I doubt it," Cori stared at his sleeping daughter. "Because didn't you say that some day you would just suddenly be gone," Cori winced.

"Now, you can come with me quietly, or do I have to hurt your pretty daughter?"

"No…just leave her alone, Macavity," Cori said quietly, still staring at his daughter.

"Good…now come on," Cori looked at his daughter once more, biting his lip before turning and leaving.

Tiana woke suddenly, looking towards the door.

"Daddy?" She called, looking around.

Only the ice cold wind answered her,

CCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Aw, poor Cori!

Thanks to those who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	3. Just kill me

Tiana ran from the den after she had searched it.

"Daddy?" She called. Tiana bit her lip before running into her auntie's den.

"Auntie Tantomile?" Tiana whimpered. Tantomile sat up as Mungojerrie rolled over, clutching their son, Tumas.

"What is it, sweetie?" Tantomile asked her tiredly, rubbing her eyes.

"I can't find Daddy," Tiana cried. Tantomile stood up, taking her paw. Tiana looked at her aunt as they walked from the den, she could see even in the darkness that Tantomile looked worried.

Tantomile looked around Cori's den once more before she pulled Tiana to Bombalurina's den. Tantomile told Tiana to wait outside when she went in.

"Bomba," Tantomile called. Bombalurina woke up, sitting up and causing a kitten to roll to the side.

"W-What is it?" Bomba yawned loudly.

"Cori's missing," Bomba shot to her feet.

"Wait…what?" Tantomile didn't even look at Tugger as she towed Bomba from the den. Bombalurina pulled Tiana into her arms as they went to Munkustrap's den to tell him Cori had disappeared.

"Stay here," Tantomile told Tiana before pulling Bomba into Munkustrap's den. Tiana fidgeting, biting her lip, trying to stop the tears.

"What happened, baby girl?" Tiana looked up at Tugger as he walked towards her.

"Daddy's gone," She cried. Tugger pulled his daughter into his arms, rocking her back and forth.

"Shh, baby, it'll be okay," Tugger whispered to her. "We'll find him,"

"You should have stayed!" Tiana wailed. "Then he wouldn't have gone!" Tugger winced.

"I'm sorry, darlin'," Tugger murmured. Tiana flinched. Macavity had called her 'darlin' as well. Tugger rubbed her back as she buried her face into his mane, sobbing. Tantomile and Bombalurina came back out the den, followed by Munkustrap. Bomba blinked, looking at Tiana as she stood wrapped in Tugger's arms.

"Where's Ferny and Aden?"

"I took them to Jenny," Tugger answered. "I figured my daughter needed me," Tiana sniffled against Tugger's mane as she clutched tighter onto him. Tugger rubbed her head.

"Where's Cori?" Tugger asked Tantomile. Tantomile shook her head, giving him a small look as if to say 'tell you later'. Tugger understood.

She couldn't say it while Tiana was there.

Tugger walked Tiana to Jenny's den while Tantomile, Bomba and Munk went to Cori's den once more. Tugger gave Tiana into Jenny's care before he walked to Cori's den. Munkustrap was standing in the centre of the den. He looked up as Tugger entered, his face grave.

"Well?" Tugger asked him, running a paw through his mane nervously.

"Smell anything out of place?" Munkustrap asked him bitterly. Tugger's nose twitched as it took in different scents.

Cori's, Tiana's, Ferny's, Aden's, a weak scent of Tugger's and…that was it.

"No," Tugger whispered. Munkustrap nodded.

"He said he was just going leave suddenly one day," Bombalurina murmured. Tugger slumped against the side of the den, shocked.

"H-He's gone?" Tugger whispered hoarsely.

"Yeah, Tugger," Munkustrap spat angrily. "I hope you're happy," And with that, he stalked from the den.

"No," He whispered, sinking to his knees. "No, no, no, no," Tantomile just turned her head away as Tugger lost control of his emotions.

Cori stood up as Macavity walked into the room.

"This is stupid," Cori snapped at him. "Just leave things be,"

"Never," Macavity laughed, pulling Cori against him. Cori hissed, pushing him away. Macavity's silver eyes flashed.

"You made me leave my daughter there all alone!" Cori yelled at him. Macavity blinked before a smirk appeared on his features.

"Well, if Tugger still loved you then he would have been there for you, wouldn't he?"

"Don't you dare bring him into this," Cori hissed.

"Obviously I love you more,"

"Shut up!" Cori yelled at the grinning Macavity. Macavity's grin didn't falter.

"You almost killed me, you don't love me and I certainly don't love you!" Cori's head was snapped to the side as Macavity slapped him harshly across the face. Cori blinked, slowly turning his head back to look at Macavity. Macavity was fuming, his shoulders heaving angrily. Cori looked back at him, his cheek stinging from pain.

"You know it's true," Cori spat. Macavity punched him across the jaw, sending the Tom flying to the ground.

Tugger sat with Tiana in his lap. She sobbed, pulling at his mane. They all knew Cori was gone now. He had said he was just going to leave and he had done so. Tugger felt something was wrong though, seriously wrong.

He knew Cori wouldn't leave Tiana like that, no way. Tiana was Cori's baby…and she was a daddy's girl, she loved him so much and there was no way Cori would leave her like that.

"Dad, what…what now?" Tiana sobbed. Tugger sighed, pulling his daughter closer and kissing her forehead.

"We'll stick together, baby girl," Tugger whispered against her head. "We'll stick together…me, you, Ferny and Aden…we'll always be together,"

Tiana sobbed…she missed her daddy.

Cori cautiously pushed his upper body off the floor, wincing.

"Ouch," He murmured, reaching up and touching his swollen cheek. Cori tested his jaw, it was a little sore but it wasn't swollen or anything. Cori looked around the room he was in.

He had been moved when he was unconscious.

He was now in a dark, windowless, damp stone room. He had pissed Macavity off that much. Cori shifted his leg and felt the coldness of a shackle around his ankle.

"Great," He muttered. Cori closed his eyes.

If only he hadn't said those things, then Macavity would still be finding a way to get Cori out of the yard without the others looking for him. Pain tore Cori's heart.

Poor Tiana…what would she be like when she woke up?

Would she panic?

Would she cry?

When she found herself alone. Cori sighed. He knew Tugger would take care of her. Tugger loved Tiana but didn't spend much time with her because Tiana was always hanging about Cori, she was a daddy's girl.

_Oh - thinkin' about all our younger years  
There was only you and me  
We were young and wild and free_

Now nothin' can take you away from me  
We bin down that road before  
But that's over now  
You keep me comin' back for more

Baby you're all that I want  
When you're lyin' here in my arms  
I'm findin' it hard to believe  
We're in heaven  
And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven

Oh - once in your life you find someone  
Who will turn your world around  
Bring you up when you're feelin' down

Ya - nothin' could change what you mean to me  
Oh there's lots that I could say  
But just hold me now  
Cause our love will light the way

N' baby you're all that I want  
When you're lyin' here in my arms  
I'm findin' it hard to believe  
We're in heaven  
And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven

I've bin waitin' for so long  
For something to arrive  
For love to come along

Now our dreams are comin' true  
Through the good times and the bad  
Ya - I'll be standin' there by you 

Cori cried as he sung that song that Tugger always sang to him. His heart was breaking, he felt so alone!

Cori opened his eyes, rubbing the tears from them, as the door to his cell opened. Cori watched as Macavity walked into the room, staring at him.

"The Jellicles think you left of your own free will," Macavity told him. Cori broke down.

No one was coming for him.

"A lot of the Jellicles hate you, are angry at you for leaving poor little Tiana all alone in the den while you left because you were bitter," Cori turned his eyes back to Macavity. Macavity grinned, walking closer to Cori and crouching in front of him.

"Now, it's just you and me," Cori closed his eyes again as Macavity ran his paw up his leg.

"D-Don't," Cori whispered pathetically. "You ruined my life, my love…and my kittens will always hate me because they think I abandoned them," Macavity stopped his paw from wandering to look at Cori.

"Just kill me," Cori whispered, looking back at Macavity, staring straight into his silver eyes.

"Just kill me so I don't have to live knowing my kittens will hate me," Macavity shook his head, taking Cori's paws and pulling him close.

"They won't hate you," Macavity murmured in his ear.

"They'll hate Tugger for driving you away," Cori yanked his paws away from Macavity.

"Tugger did…Tugger…" Cori stammered, trying to think of something say. Macavity grabbed Cori's ankles, yanking them so Cori fell onto his back.

"Tugger's gone now…you're here with me and you're never going back to those Jellicles, to them you are dead," Macavity hissed cruelly. "Live with it, Coricopat," Cori closed his eyes, his chest heaving with broken sobs.

"Because it's just going to be me and you…for a very long time,"

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Sorry it's short but its midnight and I'm tired!

Song is Heaven by Bryan Adams.

Thanks to those who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	4. Choke

Cori slowly pulled himself up onto the window seat, his arms shaking. He was so sore, so bruised. He slumped against the wall, staring out at the town. Three weeks he had been here and nothing had improved. He never smiled anymore…there was no reason to. His kittens probably hated him, he was dead to the Jellicles because they thought he had just left because he was bitter towards Tugger. Cori ran his paw down the grimy window, sighing.

He missed the yard; he missed his kittens…so much.

"Ti, come on, sweetie," Tugger pleaded with his daughter. Tiana turned and glared at him.

"No, I hate him!"

"Sweetie," Tugger said weakly. "Your daddy…"

"He left us!" Tiana yelled. Tugger put his paw over his eyes, clenching his eyes shut tight.

"Why did he leave us?"

"I don't know," Tugger whispered.

"Because of you!" Tugger looked up at his daughter.

"Tiana, that's out of line," Munkustrap spoke up from the corner. Tiana turned and looked at her uncle.

"You know it's true," Tiana spat before stalking from the den.

"Please just tell me that's hormones," Tugger said to his brother. Munkustrap sighed, walking over to him. Munkustrap sat beside him, looking at him. Tugger looked at his paws.

"Yeah," Tugger muttered. "Don't say it, I already know it's my fault," Munkustrap sighed again, leaning back.

"It's just not like him, Munkus!" Tugger burst out. Munkustrap looked back at Tugger.

"He wouldn't just leave Tiana alone like that, he just wouldn't!" Tugger looked to Munkustrap.

"When you took Ferny and Aden, did he say anything about Tiana?" Munkustrap questioned softly.

"He said 'what about Tiana?', but that was it," Tugger said slowly. He looked back at Munkustrap, understanding what Munkustrap was trying to get at.

"No, Munkus!" Tugger snapped. "If he was planning to leave, he would have left Tiana with you, he wouldn't have just left her there alone!" Munkustrap sighed. Tugger got to his feet, leaving the den.

He walked to Cori's den, looking around. It had been empty for three weeks and already dust covered every surface. Tugger sighed and walked around, looking at everything. Tugger noticed something under a cushion and pushed it aside. He sighed heavily when he found Cori's sketch book. Tugger sat down, opening the sketch book, he flicked through the pages and found the last sketch Cori did. Tugger bit his lip.

The sketch was of him. Tugger swept his paw over the page. The picture was of Tugger, the old arrogant him. Tugger stared at the picture and instantly hated it…the drawing was good but he hated how he looked…it didn't seem like him. Tugger closed the sketch book, clutching it to his chest and a ragged sob broke free of his control.

"Why'd you have to go?" Tugger whispered, clutching the sketch-book closer.

Cori didn't even bother looking away from the window as he heard the door open.

"How are you, my Cori?" Macavity asked, smirking, as he sat beside Cori. Cori just stared out the window. Macavity wrapped his arm around Cori's waist, pulling the darker Tom against him. Cori just closed his eyes.

"What are you thinking?" Macavity asked him, nuzzling his neck.

"I want to die," Cori whispered, looking at Macavity, his dark green eyes filmed with tears. Macavity pulled Cori into his arms.

"No," Macavity murmured. "I won't let you," Macavity felt tears fall onto his arm.

"Come on," Macavity sighed, pulling Cori up. "We're going for a walk," Cori shook his head.

"No," Cori whispered. Macavity looked at Cori's face, which for a change didn't have bruises covering it. Macavity grabbed Cori's paw and pulled him from the room.

Cori slowly walked beside Macavity.

"Aren't you worried the Jellicles will see us?" Cori asked bitterly.

"Nope," Macavity answered, rubbing his shoulder against Cori's as they walked. Cori sighed, his tail dragging limply along the ground. Cori and Macavity walked across the park. Cori's eyes looked to the playing kittens being watched over by their parents…watching the Pollicles run around with their humans. Cori sighed and lowered his head.

"Daddy?" Cori's head whipped up, his green eyes widening.

"Tiana!" He breathed, opening his arms. Tiana shook her head, backing away. Cori froze.

"Ti?" Cori whispered.

"You left us!" Tiana yelled at him. Cori looked around, looking for Macavity…but he wasn't there.

"Sweetheart, I had no choice," Cori told her weakly. Tiana shook her head, crying angrily.

"You left us!"

"Princess, please!" Cori begged her, reaching his paws out.

"I hate you!" She yelled at him. "You left me alone!"

"Tiana, I had to," Cori told her. "H-He would have hurt you otherwise," Tiana hissed at him.

"Why did I have to bond with you the most?" Cori's legs trembled as his heart broke. "That way, if I had bonded with Tugger, it wouldn't have hurt so much when you left us…when you abandoned me!"

"P-Princess, I didn't want to," Cori whispered. He just closed his eyes as Tiana slapped him, claws out.

"I hate you!" She whispered hatefully at him before she stalked off. Cori collapsed onto his knees, sobbing.

"Well," Macavity's voice murmured by his ear.

"Don't say anything," Cori whispered. "Please, just don't," Macavity watched as Tiana walked out of sight. Macavity pulled the crying Cori from the ground and led him back to the lair.

Cori collapsed on the mattress, sobbing.

His kittens hated him, they thought he abandoned them!

It wasn't true, Cori would never abandon them!

"Why did you disappear?" Cori sniffed as he heard Macavity walk in. "S-She would have understood,"

"I don't want them to know I'm involved," Macavity said. "Because then they'd know you didn't leave on your own," Cori sobbed, his paws pressed against his face.

"They hate me!" Cori sobbed. Macavity's arms wrapped around Cori, pulling him close.

"Well, now you don't need to go back to the yard," Macavity murmured in Cori's ear. Cori just cried louder. His heart was broken, his baby girl hated him…and he was left alone with Macavity. Macavity nuzzled at Cori's neck, nipping at his collar bone. Cori just closed his eyes.

Why bother fighting now?

There was no way he could return to the yard…ever.

Tugger looked up when Tiana stormed into the yard. Tugger slipped off the tyre from where he had been sitting next to Mistoffelees and walked over to her.

"What is it?" Tugger asked.

"I saw Daddy," Tiana spat. Tugger's eyes widened.

"W-Where?"

"He was walking through the park…as though he didn't abandon us!"

"W-what did he say?" Tugger asked her.

"That he had to leave us or we'd be hurt or something," Tiana hissed, her paws clenching into fists.

"I told him I hate him," Tiana's dark green eyes turned onto Tugger before she marched off. Tugger bit his lip as he watched Tiana storm off.

"What is it, Tugger?" Misto asked as he walked up.

"Tiana saw Cori," Tugger whispered. "He was walking through the park," Misto frowned.

"What are you thinking?" Misto asked Tugger softly.

"That…something's not right," Tugger said turning to Misto, his brown eyes pleading.

"Misto, I know everyone thinks that Cori has just packed up and gone…but I don't think he has!"

"I don't think he has either," Misto told him gently. "If he was planning to leave, he wouldn't leave Tiana like that, he wouldn't have left without saying goodbye to someone," Tugger rubbed his forehead. Misto patted Tugger's arm. Tugger sighed and followed Misto back to the tyre, sitting down.

Cori winced as he rolled over. He put his paw over a bite mark on his right shoulder…Macavity was a little over-enthusiastic last night. Cori shuddered, trying to push that from his mind.

"Cori," Cori rolled his eyes as Macavity sang his name. Cori looked at the good-mood Macavity, suspicious. Cori looked at Macavity's silver eyes…they looked like they used to. Macavity sat down, pulling Cori into his arms and licking his neck. Cori shivered.

"I've got you something," Macavity breathed into Cori's ear. Cori looked at him as Macavity produced a collar.

"No," Cori said, putting his paws on his bare neck. Macavity's eyes instantly hardened.

"I-I don't wear collars, I just don't," Cori stammered, trying to move away. Macavity grabbed Cori's tail, pulling him back. Cori yowled in pain as his tail was pulled. Macavity forced the collar around Cori's neck. Cori choked as Macavity pulled it a bit too tight.

A sick grin suddenly appeared on Macavity's lips.

He pulled the collar tighter around Cori's neck. Cori thrashed and gasped, trying to break free, trying to breathe. Macavity's laughter rang in his ear.

"S-Stop!" Cori choked. "Ca…ca…n't…breathe," It tightened even more. Cori thrashed in panic. Spots were beginning to appear in front of his eyes.

Bast, he was going to die!

Macavity was going to kill him.

The collar suddenly loosened and Cori slumped, gasping in deep breaths. Macavity fastened the collar.

"Now, you are mine," Macavity murmured, purring heavily as he licked Cori's ear. Cori still gasped, his paw on his now collared throat. Macavity shifted suddenly. Cori's back fell against the mattress, his chest heaving as he tried to regain his breath. Cori blinked, the spots beginning to disappear but still trying to regain his breath, when Macavity straddled his waist.

"N-No…please," Cori whispered weakly, coughing. Macavity's eyes were strangely alight as he leaned down, licking Cori's lips. Cori turned his head away, still gasping but it was beginning to subside. Macavity was purring insanely as he nuzzled strongly against Cori.

Cori closed his eyes, a sob breaking free of his control.

His kittens hated him, he probably could never go back to the yard again…and now Macavity had found something that interested him…choking Cori until he almost passed out.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Okay, Macavity is kinda sick…hmmm…

Thanks to everyone who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	5. Heartbreaking comfort

Cori woke up, groaning, his paw immediately going to his bruised and sore throat. Cori sat up, coughing weakly. Cori looked at Macavity, his eyes widening as Macavity walked towards him. Cori flinched as Macavity sat on the mattress beside him.

"D-Don't please," Cori whispered, his voice hoarse and rough. Macavity looked at him. Cori put his paw on his bruised throat.

"You're going to kill me," Cori's voice was rough and hoarse, due to the fact his throat kept being squeezed and crushed by the collar around his neck.

"Didn't you want to die?" Macavity asked coldly. Cori gave a small shake of his head.

"N-Not like that," Cori whispered. "Something quick, not having the life slowly choked out of me," Macavity sighed. Macavity reached out, pulling Cori towards him. Cori closed his eyes, feeling Macavity's paws near his neck. He startled when the collar was taken away from his throat. Cori looked around to see Macavity tuck the collar away. Macavity smirked.

"For special occasions," He told Cori. Cori shuddered. Macavity pulled Cori into his arms, licking Cori's neck. Cori sighed. Macavity nuzzled at Cori's neck.

"I'm glad that you're back," Macavity murmured against Cori's neck. Cori just lowered his head, feeling low.

A few days later, Macavity walked into the room, finding Cori curled up. Macavity walked over to him, placing his paw on Cori's head. Cori didn't even react; he just continued staring blankly at the wall, his dark green eyes dull.

"Cori?" Macavity murmured, running his paw down Cori's side. Cori just blinked, staring at the wall. Macavity frowned, feeling Cori's ribs were more prominent, seeing that his fur was dull. Macavity got to his feet, leaving the room, leaving Cori curled up on the mattress.

Macavity walked to one of his hench-cats.

"I need you to get Jennyanydots," Macavity told the hench-cat.

"What if Skimbleshanks or those kittens are with her?" The hench-cat asked.

"Bring them too, I don't care!" Macavity snapped. "Just bring her here!" The hench-cat nodded and left.

Tugger sat with his head in his paws. He was once again in Cori's den. It was where he came when he needed to think, when he just needed to be alone. If only he hadn't been so heartless, then maybe Cori would still be here and Tiana wouldn't be so angry.

_When a man's an empty kettle he should be on his mettle,  
And yet I'm torn apart.  
Just because I'm presumin' that I could be kind-a-human,  
If I only had heart.  
I'd be tender - I'd be gentle and awful sentimental  
Regarding Love and Art.  
I'd be friends with the sparrows ...  
and the boys who shoots the arrows  
If I only had a heart.  
Picture me - a balcony. Above a voice sings low.  
Wherefore art thou, Romeo? I hear a beat...  
How sweet.  
Just to register emotion, jealousy - devotion,  
And really feel the part.  
I could stay young and chipper  
and I'd lock it with a zipper,  
If I only had a heart._

Tugger wiped the tears from his eyes. He missed Cori, he felt so stupid for treating Cori like he did. Tugger sniffed and stood up, leaving the den.

Tugger walked into Bomba's den and froze. Tiana had hold of one of Cori's sketch-books and was ripped pages from it angrily. Tugger stormed over, yanking the book from her paws. Tiana yelled at him, trying to grab the book again so she could destroy it.

Without thinking, and in his anger, Tugger hit out, slapping Tiana across the face. Tiana fell down. She looked at Tugger before she tore from the den. Tugger thought he should go after her…but he didn't want to. Tugger fell to his knees, gathering up the ripped drawings.

"Tugger, what the hell…" Munkustrap's angry yell trailed off when he saw Tugger on his knees, trying to gather up ripped pieces of paper…trying to gather up Cori's ripped drawings.

"Tugger?" Munkustrap asked him softly.

"She was ripping up Cori's drawings," Tugger sniffed. Tugger looked at the ripped pictures, luckily the ones Tiana had managed to rip were just rough sketches…not Cori's perfect drawings. Tugger sniffed again as he scooped up the ripped sketches. Munkustrap got to his knees beside Tugger, wrapping his arm around Tugger's shoulders.

"I'm such an idiot, Munkus," Tugger cried. "I'm such an idiot," Munkustrap sighed, hugging his younger brother tightly.

Jenny and Skimble walked down the streets, their tails entwined and theirs paws connected. They had left Tumble, Pounce and Jemima with Plato and Admetus but had gotten the happy couple to promise them that they would keep the making out to a minimum. Skimble smiled at his mate. He and Jenny were going to spend three peaceful days together, just managing to get some rest.

Skimble and Jenny suddenly found themselves surrounded. Skimble grabbed Jenny protectively…but both of them were pounced on and forced against the ground. Skimble snarled, fighting strongly as the cats pulled a black hood over his head. Jenny whimpered when a hood was pulled over her head…cutting off both of their eye sight. Jenny and Skimble were dragged to their feet and pulled off.

Macavity looked up when he heard his hench-cats returned, with two cats. Macavity nodded and the hoods were pulled away from the cats heads, revealing Jennyanydots and Skimbleshanks. Skimble quickly pulled his mate into his arms.

"What do you want?" Skimble snapped.

"Jenny's help," Macavity answered, idly examining his claws.

"No," Jenny yelped. Macavity looked at them.

"Even if you were helping your son?" Macavity asked her. Jenny froze.

"W-Which one?" She whispered. "Which one do you have?" Macavity got to his feet, motioning for Jenny and Skimble to follow him. They did so quickly. Macavity opened the door to a room.

Jenny's eyes widened when she saw a dark tom lying on the mattress.

"Cori!" She cried, running forward and pulling him into her arms. Cori blinked groggily, looking at Jenny.

"Mum," He murmured, dazed. Jenny looked at the state he was in, shocked. She saw the dark bruise around his throat, the different bruises around his body.

"He didn't just leave…you made him go," Skimble snarled, as he walked over to the mattress, to his son. Cori turned his eyes to Skimble, his face expressionless, his dark green eyes dull.

"Jenny," Macavity called. Jenny passed Cori into Skimble's arms. Skimble gathered his first son into his arms, looking at him, shocked, as Jenny walked from the room. Skimble looked up and found he could still see Jenny and Macavity as they talked in the hallway.

"Oh, my boy," Skimble murmured, rubbing Cori's head.

"Dad," Cori mumbled, clutching onto Skimble's vest. Skimble rocked his adopted son back and forth.

"What's wrong, Cori?" Skimble asked him.

"Tiana hates me," Cori sobbed softly. "M-Macavity took me for a walk and she saw me…Macavity decided to disappear, and she yelled at me," Skimble winced.

"She told me she hated me," Skimble pulled his handkerchief from his vest, wiping the tears away from Cori's eyes. Skimble gave the handkerchief to Cori. Cori clutched it against his chest with one paw, clutching onto Skimble's vest with the other. Jenny walked back in. Macavity watched her walk over to Skimble and Cori, sitting beside them.

"Cori's depressed," Jenny whispered to Skimble. Skimble looked down at the young Tom in his arms.

"I don't blame him," Skimble murmured. Jenny gently rubbed the back of Cori's paw.

A few hours later, Skimble lay asleep on the mattress. Cori's head was resting on Jenny's leg. He was looking up at her, his dull dark green eyes half closed. Jenny gently rubbed his ears.

_Somewhere over the rainbow  
Way up high,  
There's a land that I heard of  
Once in a lullaby._

Somewhere over the rainbow  
Skies are blue,  
And the dreams that you dare to dream  
Really do come true.

Someday I'll wish upon a star  
And wake up where the clouds are far  
Behind me.  
Where troubles melt like lemon drops  
Away above the chimney tops  
That's where you'll find me.

Somewhere over the rainbow  
Bluebirds fly.  
Birds fly over the rainbow.  
Why then, oh why can't I?

If happy little bluebirds fly  
Beyond the rainbow  
Why, oh why can't I?

Jenny looked down at Cori, finding he was asleep. She leaned down, gently kissing his forehead before she lay beside him and fell asleep.

Skimble, Jenny and Cori looked up as Macavity walked in, followed by his hench-cats. Skimble and Jenny were dragged from the mattress. Skimble snapping and snarling as Macavity walked up to Jenny, who grabbed her chin and looked into her eyes. Cori watched, nervous, as Macavity began muttering under his breath, still staring unblinkingly into Jenny's eyes. After a while, Jenny slumped.

"Jen!" Skimble yelled as Jenny slumped into the hench-cats arms. Macavity walked over to Skimble, doing the same to him until Skimble slumped. Macavity told his hench-cats where Jenny's human lived before Jenny and Skimble were dragged off. Macavity looked at Cori, who was clutching the white handkerchief that Skimble had given him tightly.

"W-What did you do to them?"

"Wiped their memories and placed in a false one," Macavity answered, staring at Cori.

"When they wake up, at Jenny's, they'll think they've been there for a day already…and they won't remember they've seen you," Cori turned his head away, tears falling from his eyes. Macavity looked at him once more before walking from the room. Cori curled up on the mattress, holding onto the handkerchief tightly…he could faintly detect Skimble's scent on that…it made him feel a little better. Cori still cried himself to sleep though.

He had just seen his adoptive dad and his adoptive mum…but they won't remember seeing him.

CCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Songs are If I only had a heart and Somewhere over the rainbow from Wizard of Oz.

Thanks to those who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	6. Disappear

Alonzo and Plato made their way into town, like Munkustrap had instructed them to. Munkus had an idea of where Macavity was hiding, he just needed Alonzo and Plato to look and see if he was right, and see if Macavity was planning anything big. Alonzo and Plato climbed up the fire-escape to the building opposite and to the left of the building that Munkus heard that Macavity was hiding in.

"Did you see how Jenny and Skimble were when they came in?" Plato asked Alonzo as they climbed the fire-escape.

"Yeah," Alonzo panted. "Little weird,"

"They seemed kinda spaced out," Plato murmured.

"Nip?" Alonzo grinned. Plato snorted.

"As if," Plato laughed as they settled down on the roof. Alonzo and Plato went silent, watching the hench-cats mill around the building opposite.

"Skimble still can't find where he put his handkerchief," Alonzo snorted a few moments later. Plato shook his head, sighing.

"Seriously…I swear something's up with the both of them!" Plato told Alonzo before they both looked back at the building.

They went silent.

"Um, Lonz?" Plato gasped suddenly. Alonzo lifted his head from where he had been dozing off.

"Mm?"

"Look at the window, three stories up, second to the left," Alonzo did so and his eyes widened. Both Toms leaned closer to the edge, trying to catch sight of the cat in the window.

"N-No way!" Alonzo yelped, falling back.

"It's Cori!" Plato cried out. "H-He left to go back with Macavity?"

"No way!" Alonzo said firmly. Alonzo looked at Cori's face, which was staring sadly out the window, looking at the town…not at them.

"That makes sense," Alonzo murmured.

"What does?"

"The only reason why Cori would ever leave Tiana like that is if she was threatened…Cori left with Macavity but he threatened Tiana!" Alonzo looked at Plato. Plato wanted to believe it, he did, he liked Cori.

"But why wasn't Macavity's scent in the den?" Plato asked quietly.

"Plato, Cori would never go back to Macavity willingly, never," Alonzo told him. "Macavity almost killed him!"

"I know, Lonz, I know," Plato bit his lip and looked back at Cori.

"What are we going to do?" Plato asked Alonzo, looking at him. Alonzo was looking behind them both, going pale.

"Run is probably the first thing we need to do," Alonzo muttered. Plato whipped around to look at what Alonzo was looking at…and saw that they were surrounded.

Tugger walked around Cori's den once more…he had taken to coming here more and more lately. Tugger sighed and slumped against a cushion, disturbing the dust. His nose twitched as he picked up a new scent…it was old but it didn't go in place with the normal scents. Tugger picked up the cushion, burying his nose into it as he sniffed.

He knew that scent…and now he knew why Cori was gone.

Macavity glared at the two cats that were thrown at his feet. He watched as they both pushed themselves off the ground, rising to their knees. Macavity studied their faces.

Plato and Alonzo.

Jellicles.

"Well," Macavity murmured.

"What have you done to Cori?" Alonzo snarled. Macavity raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Macavity asked, feigning indifference. "I haven't seen my old love since he was bleeding out in Tugger's arms."

"We saw him sitting by the window," Plato said, pleading with Alonzo to calm down with his eyes. Macavity's lips pulled into a grin. Plato shuddered.

"I'm letting you go back to the yard," Macavity said. Alonzo and Plato exchanged looks.

"But, if you tell anyone you saw Cori…Admetus will suddenly disappear if you tell, Plato…and Cassandra will disappear if you say anything, Alonzo," Plato and Alonzo were shocked. Macavity jerked his head and Alonzo and Plato were dragged from the building and dumped on the ground.

They both scrambled back to the yard.

Tugger was fretting. He didn't know whether or not to tell Munkustrap that it was possible that Cori had left because Macavity had made him. Tugger ran his paws over his face, groaning.

Why was everything so difficult?

Alonzo and Plato arrived back at the yard. Alonzo told Munkustrap that that building was where Macavity was hiding but that was all. Both Alonzo and Plato were unsure whether or not to tell Munkustrap that Cori was in that building.

They both remained silent for days.

Admetus watched as Plato paced around. Admetus was worried. Plato hadn't been sleeping, hadn't been eating, he had been fretting…and Admetus had no idea why he was acting like this.

"Plato?" Admetus asked softly, reaching up and taking his paw. Plato groaned.

"I can't do this anymore!" Plato cried, "I have to tell Munkustrap!" and he ran from the den. Admetus was shocked. He had no idea what that was about. Plato ran to Munkustrap's den. Munkustrap looked up from where he was sitting, talking to Demeter.

"Plato, what is it?" Munkustrap asked, worried.

"I-I have to tell you something!" Plato burst out.

Cori tiredly looked up as he heard muffled yelling. He sighed and clutched the handkerchief tightly in his paw. Cori looked up when the door opened.

"Let me go!" Cori leapt to his feet but didn't go further than that, though his heart was yelling at him to run and attack the hench-cats holding his friend…his brain told him that would hurt both him and Admetus.

Admetus was thrown on the floor. Cori ran over to his friend, crouching beside him. Admetus wearily raised his head, looking up at the bruised Calico hovering next to him.

"Cori?" Admetus murmured.

"Yeah, Addie," Cori sighed.

"We thought you ran away," Admetus said quietly.

"I didn't," Cori murmured, putting his paw on Admetus's head fur. Macavity burst into the room at that moment.

"Well, well," Macavity hissed, staring at the both of them. Cori clutched Skimble's handkerchief tighter.

"Your boyfriend told Munkustrap everything…and I warned him you would disappear if he did so," Admetus whimpered, grabbed Cori's ankle. Cori put his paw over Admetus's.

"W-What are you going to do to him?" Cori asked, wrapping his paw around his friend's.

"We're leaving…before your Jellicle friends find us," Was all Macavity hissed before stalking from the room. Cori looked down to Admetus, who lowered his head, his back heaving. Cori rubbed Admetus's back, trying to calm him.

Munkustrap looked at Plato, sighing.

"What's wrong?" Munkustrap asked him, concerned.

"Munk, I need to tell you something!" Munkustrap looked from Plato to Tugger.

"Plato, you tell me first," Munkustrap said.

"Macavity has Cori!"

"That's what I was going to say!" Tugger burst out, shocked.

"Plato, how do you know?" Munkustrap asked, looking at Tugger.

"W-When you sent me and Alonzo to look at Macavity's new headquarters, we saw Cori looking out the window…he looked so sad," Plato whispered.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" Munkustrap snapped.

"Macavity's hench-cats found us and dragged us to Macavity," Plato stammered. Tugger's eyes widened.

"H-He said if we told, he'd take mine and Alonzo's partners…" Plato's eyes suddenly widened and he raced from the den. Munkustrap and Tugger ran after him. Plato ran into his den.

"Addie!" Plato cried out.

The den was empty…except for the ripped pillows, the torn blankets, the tufts of fur scattered around the place, the den would have looked normal.

Cori walked beside Admetus, his shoulder rubbing against Admetus's. Admetus sniffed and hiccupped, looking at Cori as they walked. Cori gave him a reassuring smile as they walked on.

Plato, Alonzo, Bomba, Mungojerrie, Rumpleteazer, Tugger and Munkustrap arrived at Macavity's hideout…it was empty.

"N-No," Plato whimpered. Mungojerrie pulled the tall, strong Tom into a hug as Plato broke down.

Munkustrap followed Tugger down the hallways. Tugger stopped at one room and pushed the door open. They both stopped when they saw the mattress. Tugger walked over and sat on it.

"Cori was here," Tugger whispered before burying his head into his paws.

"Oh, Cori, it's all my fault!"

"Mu-um!" Jennyanydots sighed as Tumble came running to her.

"Pounce pulled on my collar and choked me!" Jenny pulled her tall son onto her lap, looking at him. She unhooked his collar and spotted a bruise on his throat. Jenny gasped, a sudden rush of memories hitting her.

"Mum?" Tumble asked, worried.

"Jenny?" Jellylorum asked, worried as well.

"O-Oh, Cori," She whispered, her paws over mouth.

"Jenny, what is it?" Jelly asked.

"S-Skimble and I…we were kidnapped and taken to Macavity, he had Cori!"

"We know that now dear," Jelly told her sadly.

"No, he was depressed, he was crying into Skimble's vest…that's where Skimble's handkerchief went…he gave it to Cori!" Tumble looked at his mum, shocked.

"There was a dark bruise around Cori's neck," Jenny said, tracing the bruise around Tumble's neck.

"Now I know where he got it from…Macavity was choking Cori with a collar," Jenny whispered. Jelly rubbed Jenny's shoulder.

"He was covered in bruises, he was so skinny!" Jenny sobbed. "Oh, my poor boy!" Skimble came in and saw Jenny crying. Jenny told him what had happened. Skimble remembered as well. He remembered Cori's anguished green eyes, the tears…Cori clutching onto his vest as though he never wanted to let go.

"Oh, my son," Skimble whispered, putting his head in his paws.

Cori looked up from where he was sitting, Admetus was curled near him. Cori bit his lip when Macavity walked in, his hench-cats following him. They grabbed Admetus. Admetus cried, yelled and struggled when they dragged him from the room. Cori bit his lip until he bled. He gripped the blankets under him, just wanting to help his friend but knowing he couldn't. Macavity grinned as he sat beside Cori, pulling Cori into his arms.

"What are you going to do to Admetus?" Cori asked quietly.

"I won't do anything," Macavity said in a way that made Cori cringe. Macavity purred, nuzzling roughly at Cori's neck.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Naw, poor Addie! I probably won't update tomorrow, just to warn you!

Thanks to those who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	7. Attacked and taken away

Cori just looked up when Macavity walked back in.

"How's Admetus?" Cori asked evenly.

"He's fine…keeps crying for Plato though," Macavity answered, yawning. Macavity sat on the mattress and pulled Cori into his arms, lying down. Cori ended up with his chest on Macavity's but his lower half still on the mattress. Cori just sighed and rested his head dejectedly on Macavity's chest.

"Why don't you just let him go?" Cori asked. He winced when Macavity's claws dug into his arms.

"He's no use to you," Cori murmured.

"Actually, he's very useful," Macavity yawned, running his paws down Cori's back. Cori clutched on tighter to the handkerchief. Macavity lifted up Cori's paw, showing what he was clutching.

"Are you still carrying this thing around?" Macavity asked disdainfully. Cori clutched the handkerchief tighter.

It was the only link he had with his adoptive dad…with Skimbleshanks.

Macavity yawned loudly, pulling closer to him and snuggling his head against Cori's. Cori just stared blankly at Macavity's wild orange fur as Macavity's breathing heavied and evened out. Cori tried to wiggle out from Macavity's grasp. He managed to do so but Macavity woke up and grabbed Cori, pulling Cori's back against his chest. Macavity heard Cori's sigh and grinned as Cori stopped fighting. Macavity shifted and wrapped his arm around Cori's middle, his paw rubbing at Cori's chest. Macavity was pleased at the way Cori's body melded perfectly to his…they were a match…if only Cori would realise that.

Aden, Ferny and Tiana watched as Tugger talked to Munkustrap, looking agitated and upset.

"What are they talking about?" Ferny asked.

"Admetus was abducted because Plato told Uncle Munkus that Macavity had taken Daddy," Tiana spat.

"As if that's true…Daddy abandoned us,"

_You are an idiot! _Aden signed angrily at her. Tiana stared at him.

_You know Daddy would never leave with Macavity. _Aden's paws were blurred he was that angry.

_Macavity almost killed him, why would he ever ever go back to that? _Tiana scoffed.

"What do you know?"

_Obviously more than you, you selfish brat! _

Tiana watched as Aden stormed off, hissing angrily to himself.

Aden stormed from the yard.

How dare she say that about their Dad?

"Aw, what are you doing out here all alone?" Aden leapt back at the sound of the rough voice. Aden stared, wide eyed, at the group of Toms that approached him. Aden whimpered.

"What's your name, kitten?" One of the Toms asked as they circled him. Aden made a movement with his paws, hoping they'd understand.

Aden was shoved in the back.

"I asked for your name!" Aden pointed to his throat, looking at them desperately. Aden cried out as he was smacked across the back of the head.

"If you can cry out, you can talk you brat!" Aden shook his head frantically. Aden cried out as he was shoved against the ground. Aden got to his knees, pointing to his mouth and shaking his head repeatedly.

"I think the kitten is tryin' to say he can't talk," One of the Toms said, looking at Aden. Aden nodded frantically, pointing to the Tom and nodding over and over. He cried out as he was kicked in the back, sending him sprawling onto his stomach. Aden cried, curling into a ball.

"Aw, the kitten's crying!" The Toms laughed. Aden gave a rough sob, curling up tighter.

"Hey, do those orange stripes look a little familiar?" A Tom asked suddenly, sounding nervous. "And the silver-green eyes?"

"Nah, he couldn't be," Another Tom laughed.

"Couldn't be what?"

"The son of Macavity," Aden nodded, looking at the Tom who said that.

"Liar!" Aden let out a throaty cry as he was kicked painfully in the side. The medium-height Aden was beat upon by the group of Toms, until they left him lying, bloody and crumpled on the ground. Aden raised his head slightly, watching as the Toms walked off, laughing. He let his head drop back on the ground, sobbing.

He should never have walked off alone…never.

Munkustrap walked through the streets, worried.

"Aden!" Munkustrap called out before cursing himself. How stupid to call out to a Tom that couldn't answer back.

Alonzo walked through the streets, trying to find Aden. All the Toms were out, trying to find the young Tom…Tugger was worried, hoping that Macavity didn't grab his son or that Aden wasn't hurt.

Alonzo's ears twitched when he heard a sob, his ears turned in the direction of the sob before his head followed suit. Alonzo walked over to the alley. He saw a figure lying crumpled and bloody, face down on the ground. Alonzo quickly walked over to it.

"Aden?" Alonzo rolled the young Tom over. Aden looked at him, tears slipping from the corner of his bruised and swollen eyes. Alonzo looked Aden up and down, looking for any bad injuries. He could tell Aden's leg was broken, as was his tail. Alonzo carefully scooped the young Tom into his arms. Aden made a choked noise.

"Shh," Alonzo comforted the hurt kitten as he carried him back to the yard. "You're okay,"

Tugger bit his lip, running his paw through his head-fur nervously. Everyone had returned…except for Alonzo and no luck in finding Aden so far.

"Here!" Tugger turned and saw Alonzo walking back into the yard, carrying someone in his arms.

"Aden!" Tugger cried, running forward. He took his son from Alonzo. Aden wrapped his arms around Tugger's neck, sobbing into his mane.

"Shh," Tugger whispered as he carried Aden to Jenny. Tugger gently rested Aden on a mattress as Jenny looked over him.

"Oh dear," She whispered, touching his swollen leg.

Aden yowled loudly in pain. Tugger quickly grabbed his paw, trying to comfort him while his own tears sprung to his eyes…it hurt to see his son like this. Jenny set the leg and bandaged it.

"Your tail is broken too, Aden," She told the sobbing kitten. Jenny strapped his tail, minimising his movement with it. Aden tugged his paw out of Tugger's and signed to Jenny.

"What's he saying?" Tugger asked, Aden's paw movements going too fast for him to understand.

"A group of Toms attacked him because they thought he was being smart by not telling them his name," Tugger winced.

"They thought he was Macavity's son and Aden tried to tell them that he was, but they didn't believe him…they beat him up for it," Tugger rubbed his kitten's head.

"Poor boy," Tugger murmured. Aden turned his head into Tugger's chest as Tugger cradled him. Aden signed again. Tugger missed it. He looked to Jenny, who wiped her tears away.

"He wants his Daddy," She whispered, tears flowing into her eyes once more. Tugger clutched Aden tighter.

"I want him too," Tugger whispered into Aden's ear. Aden looked up at him, biting his lip.

"I want him back too," Aden buried his bruised face back into Tugger's mane, his thin back heaving.

Macavity left Cori lying on the mattress, asleep, he was clutching onto the white handkerchief still. Macavity shut the door and let Cori sleep.

"Um, boss?" Macavity turned and looked at the hench-cat.

"What?"

"R-Report from the Jellicle junkyard," Macavity yawned.

"What is it?"

"A-Aden was attacked," Macavity paused mid-yawn. "A-Alonzo found him and carried him back to the yard…his leg and tail is broken and he's covered in bruises and claw marks,"

"Who attacked my son?" Macavity hissed, dangerous.

"Ricky's lot," The hench-cat answered quickly.

"Kill them all…not a quick death either," Macavity snarled at his hench-cat. His hench-cat nodded and walked off.

Macavity itched at his arm angrily before stalking down the hall. Macavity opened the door to a room, finding Admetus sleeping against the back wall. Macavity slammed the door, Admetus shot awake and stared at Macavity. Macavity leaned against the wall. Admetus fidgeted nervously. Macavity grinned.

He enjoyed playing with Admetus's mind…Admetus was gentle and was frightened at the moment. Macavity walked over to him. Admetus stared up at him, making his eyes hard and unafraid. Macavity pulled the gray Tom to his feet, staring at him.

"Plato isn't making the effort to find you," Macavity told him. Admetus shook his head, glaring at him.

"You're lying," Admetus growled.

"Nope," Macavity said, fixing a piece of Admetus's fluffy head fur. "He's still at the yard, talking to that daughter of mine…Victoria," Admetus's eyes widened, shaking his head.

"Plato isn't coming for you, Admetus,"

"Stop lying!" Macavity grinned when he saw the cracks beginning to appear in Admetus's stability.

"I'm not," Macavity laughed. Admetus bit his lip; Macavity could see the tears swimming in Admetus's baby blue eyes. Macavity gently patted Admetus's cheek before he left the room…he grinned when he heard the sob as he left. Macavity wandered to his throne room.

Damn, torturing Admetus's mindset didn't take his mind off of Aden.

Macavity sighed, yawning as he got to his feet. He knew what he was going to do.

Tugger walked back to the infirmary. He had just been in Munkustrap's den, telling off Tiana for saying those things about Cori. Munkustrap had been listening, smiling slightly as he watched his younger brother act like an adult for once.

"Do you think I was too hard on her?" Tugger asked when Tiana walked out, her head lowered.

"No, I think you were just fine," Munkustrap answered, smiling. Tugger looked at Munkustrap and smiled weakly back.

Tugger walked into the infirmary and froze.

Macavity was sitting in there, cradling Aden in his arms. Aden was asleep. Tugger looked around wildly.

Where was Jenny or Jelly?

Macavity looked up when he heard Tugger.

"Oh…it's you," Macavity said, looking back at his son.

"Let him go," Tugger breathed, shocked. Macavity shook his head. Tugger stared at Aden, wondering why he wasn't waking up.

"He won't wake until I let him," Macavity answered as though he had read Tugger's mind. Macavity stroked Aden's head fur into place. Tugger growled. Macavity stood, Aden in his arms.

"What are you doing?" Tugger yelled at him.

"Shh, you'll wake him," Macavity grinned. Tugger snarled.

"And to answer your question, I'm taking him; I'm going to look after my son,"

"No!"

"Well, obviously I will take care of him better than you," Tugger had to admit…that hurt.

"I've already had the cats that hurt him killed," Macavity looked back at Aden's bruised face.

"J-Just leave him here!" Tugger said, his voice wavering.

"Nah…I'll think he'll be happy with me and Cori…" Tugger bit his lip, drawing blood.

"What have you done to Admetus?" Tugger asked, knowing Plato would be dying to know.

"He's fine," Macavity answered. "Settling in," Tugger looked back at Aden as Aden murmured sleepily and snuggled into Macavity's fur.

"Bye, Tugger," Macavity grinned and disappeared in a flash of blue light. Tugger collapsed to his knees.

Macavity now had his love…and one of his sons.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Aww, poor Tugger…poor Aden, poor Addie! Gahh, I'm evil!

Le Grand Cirque was so awesome! I was literally crying in some parts because I was laughing so hard and biting my nails in other parts because it was so freaky!

I decided to put his up…but Sticks and Stones won't be updated until Magical. Misses. Mistoffelees updates :P

Thanks to those who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	8. Singing and worries

Macavity arrived back in his throne room. He gently put Aden on the floor and woke him up. Aden eyes fluttered open and landed on Macavity. Aden bit his lip.

"Don't be afraid of me,' Macavity told the trembling Tom. Macavity pulled Aden back into his arms again. Aden signed something.

"I can't read that," Macavity told Aden as he carried Aden down the hall. Macavity pushed open a door with his foot. Aden looked up and his eyes widened when he saw Cori. Cori was asleep on the mattress.

"Cori," Macavity called. Cori slowly opened his eyes before they shot open when he saw Aden.

"Aden!" Cori cried. Macavity placed Aden down beside Cori. Cori pulled his son into his arms. Aden wrapped his arms around Cori, hugging him tightly before he pulled away.

_I missed you!_ Aden signed before burying himself back in Cori's arms.

"I missed you too," Cori whispered in his ear, rocking Aden back and forth. Macavity watched, a small smile on his face, as Cori rocked his son back and forth. Aden pulled back, signing something once more. Macavity watched as a smile appeared on Cori's face and he pulled Aden back into his arms, holding him tightly.

"What did he sign?" Macavity asked.

"That he doesn't hate me," Cori whispered, clutching Aden tighter. Macavity gave a smile before he left the room. Cori watched as he left before he held Aden tighter. Aden pulled back once more.

_Dad misses you…he's crying for you, _Aden signed to Cori.

_Tiana's being a spoilt brat, Ferny misses you, Munkus is dead worried about you since they learnt that Macavity has you, _Cori gave a sad smile and hugged Aden once more. They both looked up as Macavity walked in, pulling Admetus in by his arm. Macavity let Admetus go and Admetus stumbled over to the mattress, sitting beside Cori. Aden leapt into Admetus's arms, hugging him tightly. Admetus gave a sad smile, hugging Aden.

"There's my favourite god-son," Admetus murmured. Aden signed something to Cori.

"What did he say?"

"That Plato misses you terribly," Admetus gave a choked sob, burying his face into Aden's head fur. Macavity nodded and left the room. Aden signed something again to Cori. Cori gave a small laugh.

"I don't think he's up to it, Aden," Cori told Aden.

"W-What did he ask?"

"He wants you to sing the Aweful battle of the Pekes and the Pollicles," Cori said, taking Aden back, but being careful not to trap Aden's broken leg or tail. Admetus gave a watery smile.

"For you, my cheeky god-son," Admetus smiled.

_Of the awful battle of the pekes and the pollicles _

_Together with some account _

_Of the participation of the pugs_

_and the poms _

_And the intervention of the great Rumpus Cat! _

_The pekes and the pollicles everyone knows _

_Are a proud and implacable passionate foes _

_It is always the same whereever one goes _

_And the Pugs and the Poms although most people say _

_That they did not like fighting yet once in a way _

_Will once and again join into the fray _

_And they _

_Bark bark bark bark bark bark bark bark bark_

Cori barked the parts while Aden signed it, they were both smiling.

_Until you could hear them all over the park _

_Now on the occassion of which I shall speak _

_Almost nothing had happened for nearly a week _

_And that's a long time for a Pol or a Peke _

_The big police dog was away from his beat _

_I don't know the reason but most people think _

_He slipped into the Wellington's Arms for a drink _

_And no one at all was about on the street _

_When a Peke and a Pollicle happened to meet _

_They did not advance or exactly retreat _

_But they glared at each other and scraped their hind feet _

_And they started to _

_Bark bark bark bark bark bark bark bark _

Aden was laughing as he signed the barks. Macavity walked into the room, sitting beside Cori and joining in on the other barks. Aden gave a smile in his direction.

_Until you could hear them all over the park _

_And they _

_Bark bark bark bark bark bark bark bark _

_Until you could hear them all over the park. _

_Now the Peke although people may say what they please _

_Is no british dog but Heathen Chinese _

_And so all the Pekes when they heard the uproar _

_Some came to the window, some came to the door _

_And together they started to grumble and wheeze _

_In their huffery-snuffery Heathen Chinese _

_But a terrible din is what Pollicles like _

_For your Pollicle dog is a dour Yorkshire tyke _

Admetus saluted Cori, who saluted back and sang the next verse himself.

_There are dogs out of every nation _

_the Irish, the Welsh and the Dane: _

_The Russian, the Dutch, the Dalmatian, _

_and even from China and Spain. _

_The Poodle, the Pom, the Alsatian _

_And the Mastiff who walks on a chain. _

Admetus leapt in the next line.

_And to those that are frisky and frolical, _

_Let my meaning be perfectly plain: _

Cori gave a scowl and sang the next line, before laughing.

_That my name it is little Tom pollicle, _

_and you'd better not do it again!" _

_And his braw Scottish cousins are snappers and biters _

_And every dog-jack of them notable fighters _

_And so they stepped out with their pipers in order _

_Playing "When the Blue Bonnets Come Over The Border" _

_And the Pugs and the Poms held no longer aloof _

_But some from the balcony some from the roof _

_Joined into the din with a _

_Bark bark bark bark bark bark bark bark _

Cori and Macavity did the barking while Aden signed it.

_Until you could hear them all over the park _

_Huffery snuffery huffery snuff! _

_Until you could hear them all over the park _

_BARK BARK BARK BARK _

Admetus gave a smile, seeming relieved and relaxed for the first time in a few days. He watched as Cori looked at Aden as he barked. Aden was laughing.

_NO! _

_(Silence) _

_When these bold hereos together assembled _

_The traffic all stopped _

_And the Underground trembled _

_And some of the people were so much afraid _

_That they started to ring up the Fire Brigade! _

_When suddenly up from a small basement flat _

_Why who should stalk out but the Great Rumpus Cat! _

_His eyes were like fireballs fearfully blazing _

_He gave a great yawn and his jaws were amazing _

_And when he looked out through the bars of the area _

_You never saw anything fiercer... _

_...Or hairier _

_And what with a glare of his eyes and his yawning _

_The Pekes and the Pollicles quickly took warning _

_He looked to the sky and he gave a great leap _

_And every last one of them scattered like sheep! _

_And when the Police dog returned to his beat _

_There wasn't a single one left on the street! _

_All hail and all bow to the Great Rumpus Cat!_

Aden clapped, grinning. Admetus gave a bow, sitting beside Cori once more. Aden grabbed Admetus's paw, smiling at him. Cori glanced at Macavity. Macavity seemed at peace for once, he was smiling as he looked at Aden, who was playing with Admetus. Admetus and Aden were poking at each other, not taking it into full-scale tussling as they usually did because of Aden's injuries. Cori and Admetus knew how he got the injuries…Macavity had told Cori and Macavity's hench-cats had told Admetus. Aden set himself in Admetus's lap, yawning as he curled into Admetus's chest. Macavity pulled Cori against him, nuzzling Cori's neck. Cori watched Aden as Aden dozed off…and he couldn't help but think what Aden had signed to him

Tugger was crying because he was missing Cori?

Cori felt a little better…but his heart still ached. He still loved Tugger, he didn't love Macavity and he was struggling not to shudder as Macavity groomed the back of his neck. Cori sighed and lowered his head.

He hoped for Aden's sake…that Tugger or Munkus came soon, that someone rescued him from this hell-hole before Aden lost his happiness like Cori had lost his heart, soul and happiness.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCC

Wow, kinda depressing at the end…hmm….it's actually kind of hard to write this when you're trying to listen to American Idol at the same time, haha…

I thought we needed a…an easy-going chapter, so I got Addie to sing!

You should all know what song that was!

Thanks to those who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	9. Fight

"Tugger?" Tugger slowly opened his eyes and looked around. He had fallen asleep in Cori's den once again. Tugger looked at Munkustrap. Munkustrap was looking at him, his eyes pitying. Munkustrap had walked into the den and found Tugger curled up in his and Cori's nest, clutching a pillow to his chest as he slept. Tugger looked at him now, his eyes red and tired. Munkustrap sat beside him as Tugger sat up, yawning, rubbing his eyes.

"Are you okay?" Munkustrap asked quietly. Tugger gave a shrug.

"Macavity has Aden…and Cori," Tugger whispered. Munkustrap rubbed Tugger's shoulder.

"Dad's here," Munkustrap murmured. "H-He wants to see you," Tugger nodded, getting to his feet. Munkustrap rose to his feet as well.

"Where is he?" Tugger mumbled.

"In his den," Munkustrap sighed, looking at Tugger sadly. Tugger nodded and walked from the den.

He found Deuteronomy in his den, like Munkustrap had said. Deuteronomy looked up when Tugger walked in.

"Tugger," Deuteronomy smiled sadly. Tugger sat beside him, looking at his paws. Deuteronomy looked at Tugger sadly, noticing how much he had changed. His eyes were drawn, red and puffy, he looked haunted. He was thinner than usual and his fur was unkempt, his mane was knotty and all over the place. Deuteronomy sighed.

"Tugger," Deuteronomy murmured. Tugger collapsed against Deuteronomy, sobbing. Deuteronomy pulled his youngest son into his arms and let Tugger sob on his chest.

"Shh," Deuteronomy tried to soothe his son as Tugger sobbed against him.

"I've lost Cori, I've lost Aden!" Tugger cried. "I'm such a failure,"

"Tugger, don't say that," Deuteronomy murmured.

"Dad, it's true!" Tugger hiccupped. "I failed as a mate, I left Cori alone and he was taken by Macavity…and I failed as a father," Tugger pressed his paws against his eyes.

"I knew I shouldn't have been a dad!" Tugger sobbed. "I knew I would fail these kittens, I just knew it!" Deuteronomy sighed, clutching Tugger closer, letting Tugger cry against his chest.

Cori gently rubbed Aden's side as he slept. His broken leg and tail had healed. Cori didn't even look up from Aden when he felt Macavity sit beside him. Macavity's paw trailed across his hip, making Cori freeze. Cori bit his lip when Macavity's lips trailed across his neck.

"Don't do this with Aden here," Cori mumbled.

"Fine," Macavity murmured before calling to a hench-cat. Cori woke Aden up. Aden looked at Cori, who gave a sad smile, when the hench-cat walked in. Cori glanced at Macavity, who had a collar held in his paws. Cori's shoulders slumped, he watched as Aden looked back at him before he walked from the room.

The door closed and Cori gave a rough sob as the collar was wrapped around his throat.

Admetus looked up when the door to his cell opened. Aden walked in and sat beside him.

"What are you doing here?" Admetus asked him. Aden picked up the notepad and pen he had been given by Macavity. Aden scribbled something down and held it up for Admetus to see.

**Macavity sent me out.**

"Why?"

**I don't know…but I heard Daddy sob when I left.**

Admetus cringed.

Munkustrap listened sorrowfully as Tugger sobbed. Deuteronomy came out of the den, looking grave.

"Is he okay?" Munkustrap asked quietly as the sounds of Tugger's sobs still sounded. Deuteronomy sighed, giving a small shake of his head.

"He's calling himself a failure," Deuteronomy told Munkustrap. "That he's failed as a mate and as a father," Munkustrap shook his head, sighing.

"He said this is why he didn't want kittens in the first place, because he knew he'd fail them,"

"He didn't fail them!" Munkustrap cried out. Deuteronomy rubbed Munkustrap's arm.

"I know, Munkus," Deuteronomy told him softly. "I know," Munkustrap sighed. He looked around as the kittens came running up. Munkustrap looked at the faces of Pouncival, Tumblebrutus, Victoria, Electra and Etcetera and gave a small smile.

"Munkus…is Tugger okay?" Electra asked, pouting. Munkustrap sighed and watched as Deuteronomy headed back to comfort Tugger.

"He's just upset, kittens," Munkustrap told them.

"Is he gonna be okay?" Etcetera asked.

"Hopefully he is," Munkustrap murmured.

"Is it because Cori's gone?" Pounce asked, tilting his head. Munkustrap gave a slight nod, ignoring Electra and Etcetera as they screwed up their noses.

"Tugger misses him and is worried about him and Aden," Munkustrap told them, looking at them. Tumble, Pounce and Vicky looked sad. Munkustrap smiled at the kittens before walking off and sitting on the tyre. He looked over the yard.

Tantomile and Mungojerrie were playing with their son, Tumas. Tumas had Tantomile's markings except with Jerrie's colourings. Ferny and Tiana sat near them, playing with Tumas as well.

Rumpleteazer and Mistoffelees were sitting beside each other, talking. Munkustrap was surprised to see their paws held together. Munkustrap was even more surprised when Misto nuzzled at the thief, making her giggle.

Well…that was surprising.

Munkustrap looked up when Tugger sat beside him, sniffling slightly, rubbing his eyes and nose.

"Are you okay?" Munkustrap asked. Tugger gave a slight nod of his head. Munkustrap gave a small smile.

"We've got to get them back, Munkus," Tugger said, his voice hoarse. "Cori, Aden, Admetus…we need to get them back,"

"I know, Tugger," Munkustrap sighed. "I'm doing my best to find where Macavity's hiding,"

"What are you doing?" Tugger asked, his voice cold. Munkustrap stiffened.

"Tugger, I'm doing…I'm getting help, okay?" Tugger tilted his head, suddenly spotting a dark bruise on Munkustrap's right hip.

"What are you hiding?"

"Nothing…now drop it," Munkustrap growled. Tugger frowned, staring at his brother.

Macavity stood up from the mattress, looking at Cori. Cori was unconscious on the mattress, but was beginning to stir. Macavity stalked from the room. Cori opened his eyes when he heard the door slam shut. He coughed, his throat burning. Tears fell from his eyes for a few reasons.

One, his throat was on fire and he was finding it difficult to breathe and swallow.

Two, he was worried about Aden…he had fought against Macavity this time and Macavity wasn't happy.

Three, he missed Tugger…and he just wanted to go home.

Macavity stopped at Admetus's room, opening the door. Admetus was asleep, Aden asleep in his arms, cuddled up to his god-father's chest. Macavity leaned against the doorway…that was actually a cute sight. Aden yawned and moved closer to Admetus. Macavity left the room, leaving the two to sleep.

Macavity sat in his throne room, grinning smugly.

Cori was his…and his alone.

The bruises around Cori's neck proved that.

Tugger looked at Tiana and Ferny as they slept in Jenny's den next to Tumble, Pounce and Jemima. Tugger turned when he felt a paw on his shoulder.

"Are ya alright, lad?" Skimble asked quietly, looking at the sleeping kittens. Tugger gave a small nod.

"I'm alright considering everything…yes," Tugger murmured, his eyes catching sight of the drawing above Jemima's nest, the one Cori drew for her. Skimble patted his shoulder.

"I miss him too," Skimble murmured.

"You and Jenny saw him though," Tugger whispered, his voice hoarse. Skimble's eyes flashed with pain.

"He was depressed, Tugger," Skimble sighed. "He was cryin', he thought his kittens hated him,"

"Because Tiana told him she did," Tugger mumbled. Skimble nodded.

"Sorry, Tugs," Skimble murmured, leaving him. Tugger left the den soon after. He looked around at the night sky. His brown eyes narrowed when he spotted Munkustrap leaving the yard, glancing around before he left. Tugger followed him.

"Straps," Tugger paused when he reached an alley which Munkustrap had turned into.

"Nicky," Tugger was shocked when he heard Munkustrap's voice.

"They're already inside, you're almost late," Tugger peered around the corner and saw Munkustrap disappearing into a gap in the building wall. Tugger followed and squeezed in when the guard on the 'door' wasn't looking. Tugger's eyes widened when he saw where he was.

It was a fight ring.

There was a ring lined out on the floor, which Toms were already crowded around, watching a fight and cheering and jeering at the two cats fighting in there. Tugger caught sight of Munkustrap talking to a couple of Toms. His eyes narrowed when he saw another Tom walk up to the three of them and Munkustrap touch paws with him, looking serious as he nodded.

"And now," Tugger leapt at the sudden announcement. He didn't even notice the other fight had finished.

"The fight you've been waiting for!"

"In this corner, is our champion, Straps!" Tugger's mouth almost dropped open at the mention that Munkustrap, his uptight-stick-up-the-butt brother, was a champion fighter?

"And Lupious," Tugger edged in, watching as the fight began between his brother and the muscled black Tom fighting him. Tugger tried to block out the cheering in his ear as he watched his brother beating up the other Tom.

The other Tom fell to the ground and cheers erupted around Tugger. Tugger shook his head and backed away. He couldn't believe that Munkustrap had done that…Munkustrap, the one who hated violence of any shape and form.

"Hey!" Tugger flinched at the loud voice in his ear.

"Did I let you in here?" Tugger turned and looked at the large dark gray Tom that was towering over him…which was quite a feat seeing how tall Tugger was.

"I…uh," Tugger stammered.

"It's alright, Mikey," Tugger winced at the sound of the voice by his ear. "He's with me,"

"Really, Straps?" Mikey asked, surprised as he stared Tugger up and down. "How?"

"Family," Tugger's wrist was grabbed and he was dragged away. They reached a quiet, dark corner of the arena and Munkustrap shoved Tugger against a wall.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here?" Munkustrap hissed at him.

"I followed you…but that's not the point!"

"What is the point, Tugger?" Munkustrap asked him. Tugger stared at Munkustrap's bruised face, following the trickle of blood flowing from Munkustrap's nose.

"That you're doing this!" Tugger said, indicating to the arena. "You always tell us not to fight, to settle things with words when all this time you've been fighting,"

"No, not all this time," Munkustrap murmured. Tugger tilted his head.

"My reward for winning is finding out Macavity's movements so I can track him down," Munkustrap said. Tugger blinked, surprised.

"Munk…this isn't the way," Tugger said weakly.

"What other way do you suggest, Tugger?" Munkustrap asked him. "I'm trying to find them…I've tried to find them in different ways but none of them work, this is the only thing that's working,"

"Straps!" Munkustrap turned and watched as a small, Tan coloured cat walked towards him.

"Nicky," Munkustrap said, looking at him. Nicky looked at Tugger.

"Who's this?"

"My brother," Munkustrap answered.

"Ah, Tugger," Nicky said. "Yes…Straps has told me you're the reason he's my best fighter,"

"He…he's _your_ best fighter?" Tugger asked, looking back at Munkustrap. Munkustrap shook his head.

"I own him," Nicky answered, looking at Munkustrap before handing him some papers.

"Your winnings…your next fight is next week, Straps," Nicky said boredly. "But I want to see you in my office in five minutes," Munkustrap nodded. Tugger watched as Nicky walked away. Tugger looked at Munkustrap, who was looking at the papers in his paws, refusing to meet Tugger's eyes.

"Munkustrap…what the hell was he talking about?" Tugger asked angrily.

"I told you to leave it," Munkustrap told Tugger icily before walking away, leaving Tugger staring after him, shocked.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Ohh, I actually liked that! So surprising, hehe!

Thanks to those who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	10. Fever

"Munkustrap!"

"Tugger, just go home," Munkustrap said, turning back around and looking at him. "Just go home," And the silver tabby walked off. Tugger stared after him, shocked. Tugger hesitated for a moment before following his brother. Munkustrap squeezed into another crack in the wall, Tugger peered in and saw a small office like room.

"Yes, Nicky?" Munkustrap sighed, sitting opposite the tan cat.

"What was he doing here?"

"He followed me…I didn't know he did," Tugger heard Munkustrap say meekly. Tugger was surprised.

"How much does he know, Straps?"

"He doesn't know anything," Munkustrap murmured. "Just that I fight to find out information,"

There was a silence.

"Is he the only one who knows that?" Nicky's voice was dangerous.

"Yes…and he won't say anything,"

"Good…because if Macavity found out I was giving his movements to you, we'd both be dead,"

Tugger ran then…he didn't want to hear anymore, he didn't want to hear how his brother had turned into something he hated.

Tugger sat on the tyre, waiting for his older brother to drag himself back to the yard. It was two am when Munkustrap finally arrived back in the yard. Munkustrap looked up and saw Tugger on the tyre. He sighed and walked over to Tugger, sitting beside him. Tugger just stared across the yard.

"What did he mean when he said he owned you?" Tugger asked a few moments later, his voice hard.

"I have to fight whenever he calls for me," Munkustrap murmured.

"How did you get yourself into it?" Tugger asked, looking at him.

"I…when Cori first disappeared, I knew something wasn't…right," Munkustrap said slowly. "So, I tried to find where Macavity was hiding…but I had no luck," Tugger blinked.

"So, I went to see Nicky, who is like Macavity in some ways," Munkustrap murmured. "He agreed to see me and when I gave him my terms, he said he wouldn't help me," Munkustrap looked at his paws.

"I refused to leave and he offered me a deal…I fight his best fighter," Munkustrap sighed. "I win, he'd give me Macavity's location, I lose…and I was his, that I would have to do whatever he asked me to,"

"And like an idiot, you agreed,"

"Yes," Munkustrap mumbled sheepishly.

"I lost…but Nicky said that I was a good fighter, that he'd train me and put me in fights…I didn't have a choice," Munkustrap sighed. "I've been fighting ever since…and when I win, Nicky gives me those pieces of paper that shows Macavity's movements," Tugger sighed, shaking his head.

"So, you can't get out?" Tugger asked him. Munkustrap shook his head.

"Not until I win all of the fights and get named champion," Munkustrap muttered.

"Why don't you just not turn up?"

"Because Nicky's hench-cats would turn up here and literally drag me to the arena…and, Tugger, they are huge," Munkustrap gave a small smile.

"How come none of us have noticed your injuries?" Munkustrap gave a small cough.

"Demeter and Misto help me cover them up," Munkustrap told Tugger, glancing at him. Tugger sighed once more.

"I know you're disappointed in me, Tugger," Munkustrap sighed. "Trust me, I'm hating this second life I lead," Munkustrap pulled his younger brother into his arms, hugging him tightly.

"We'll get them back…and I will eventually get out of this," Munkustrap murmured into his ear. Tugger nodded against Munkustrap's shoulder. Munkustrap yawned and let Tugger go.

"I better go see Dem," Munkustrap smiled slightly. "She worries," Munkustrap slid off the tyre and walked towards his den. Tugger leapt off the tyre and headed towards his and Cori's old den.

Cori leaned against the wall, tears falling uselessly down his cheeks. Macavity had taken Aden away from him…he had literally pulled the crying kitten from Cori's arms. Cori looked away as Macavity walked in.

"Where's Aden?" Cori whispered. He winced when Macavity grabbed his arms tightly.

"Safe," Macavity hissed. Cori trembled as he looked into Macavity's furious silver eyes.

What had he done to make him like this?

Macavity ripped Cori up from the mattress, throwing him against the wall. Cori cried out in pain as he hit the wall, hard, and fell to the floor. He tried to curl up, to protect his already bruised body from the beatings and hurt he had already gotten from Macavity. Macavity just grabbed his ankle, yanking it out so his legs were exposed. Cori screamed in pure pain as Macavity retraced the 'mark' on Cori's outer left thigh. Cori writhed in pain, trying to get away as Macavity dug his claw in as he slowly ripped open the circle that was the paw. Cori screamed and sobbed as his leg burnt red hot in pain, he could feel the blood streaming from his leg.

"What did I do?" Cori screamed, writhing as Macavity held him against the ground as he continued to reopen Cori's scars. Macavity paused for a moment, leaning forward to place his mouth by Cori's ear.

"You were whispering Tugger's name last night," Macavity growled. Cori stopped writhing and froze, his sobs still continuing.

Oh…not good.

"You…love…him," Macavity snarled. "But…you're…mine!" Cori started screaming again as Macavity continued on with reopening all of Cori's old scars.

Admetus held Aden as Aden struggled and cried. They could hear Cori's screams. It sounded like he was in the room beside them, the screams were that clear and that loud. Aden buried his face against Admetus's fluffy chest fur. Admetus rocked the kitten back and forth, trying to comfort him even though tears fell from his own eyes as he heard his friend screaming in so much pain.

Tugger stretched out, his joints popping back into place.

"Tugger!" Tugger sat up, rubbing his eyes.

"Mm?"

"I know where Macavity is!" Munkustrap grinned, bouncing on his heels.

"What?" Tugger got to his feet.

"I've worked out where Macavity is!" Munkustrap was literally bouncing. Tugger smiled and hugged his brother tightly.

"Thank you," Tugger whispered.

"Come on," Munkustrap grinned. "We've got to get the rescue team up," Munkustrap pulled his brother from the den and went to gather up the fighters.

Cori groaned, rolling over. The sheets under him were damp with sweat…his sweat. He had a fever because the wounds on Cori's outer left thigh had gotten infected. Cori's eyes rolled back briefly before he blinked, focusing on the ceiling. Macavity's face suddenly appeared in his vision. Cori groaned weakly. Macavity's paws ghosted his waist and grabbed his hips. Cori gave a low whimper, his head tossing from side to side. Cori felt the collar wrap around his neck and he cried out.

"M-Macavity…d-d-don't," Cori whispered, his voice weak. Macavity paused, looking at him, his silver eyes emotionless.

"And why not?" Macavity asked, his voice cold.

"I-I need help," Cori whispered. He knew he was sick, he knew he was extremely sick.

"And why would I do that?" Macavity tilted his head. Cori gave a ragged sob. Macavity looked down at the shivering Tom under him. He could feel how warm Cori was…he knew he had a fever, but at the moment he really did not care.

Cori was saying Tugger's name in his sleep!

Cori was his not the Rum Tum Tugger's! Cori was his and his alone!

Macavity leant down, pressing his lips against Cori's warm cheek.

"No such luck," Macavity murmured before nipping at Cori's ear. Cori continued to shiver under him as Macavity bit his collar-bone. Cori let out a loud cry. Macavity looked at the trembling, shivering and weeping Cori before he left the room.

The fever got worse overnight.

Tugger, Munkustrap, Alonzo, Mistoffelees, Plato, Mungojerrie, Bombalurina and Rumpleteazer stood outside the building, looking at it. Munkustrap looked at Tugger and Plato, both of whom had someone in there…well, Tugger actually had two.

"Are you ready?" Munkustrap asked them. They both nodded.

The Jellicles entered the building and quickly began taking care of the hench-cats. Plato, Jerrie, Bomba and Mistoffelees ran down one way while Munkus, Tugger, Alonzo and Teazer ran down the other.

Alonzo spotted Macavity and snarled, quickly engaging the orange cat in a fight while Tugger ran towards the room Macavity had just left.

Plato opened the door to a room.

"Plato?" Plato ran in with Mistoffelees by his side. Aden ran and leapt into Misto's arms. Misto hugged Aden tightly. Plato gently pulled Admetus up from the ground, hugging him tightly.

"W-What took you so long?" Admetus whispered.

"Sorry," Plato murmured, kissing him.

Tugger threw open the door to the room and saw a dark shape lying on a mattress, shivering. Tugger ran forward with Teazer behind him. Tugger was shocked at the state Cori was in. Cori's eyes were closed and he was shivering but he was covered in sweat. Tugger laid a paw on Cori's shoulder and Cori's eyes snapped open as he gave a hoarse cry.

"Cori, shh, you're safe," Tugger whispered. Cori whimpered, his dazed green eyes darting around wildly. He couldn't seem to focus on any of them.

"Oh, Bast," Tugger looked at Munkustrap. Munkustrap was kneeling by Cori's legs, looking at Cori's left leg.

"T-The wounds are badly infected, Tugger," Munkustrap murmured. "We need to get him out…now!" Tugger nodded and tried to lift Cori…but his arms were shaking too much, he couldn't believe the state Cori was in. Munkustrap pulled Cori into his arms, yelling for the other Jellicles as they ran outside. Alonzo kicked Macavity back and ran with them. Macavity yelled in anger as he watched Munkustrap run off with Cori in his arms.

The Jellicles regrouped outside. Misto had Aden in his arms. Aden whimpered as he spotted his dad in Munkustrap's arms. Munkustrap looked and saw Admetus was in enclosed safely in Plato's arms.

"Let's go," Munkustrap breathed before they all headed back to the yard.

Cori was taken from Munkustrap's arms the moment he stepped into the yard. Skimble carried Cori quickly to Jenny's den, so Jenny could treat him. Misto carried Aden there as well as Plato led Admetus, who was clutching onto his arm. Munkustrap looked at Tugger, who was looking unsure. Munkustrap sighed, rolling his eyes. Tugger gave a small smile and went to see Tiana and Ferny, knowing that he would be sent from the infirmary because it would be quite packed.

Skimble watched as Jenny quickly treated Coricopat as Jellylorum worked on Admetus and Aden, who both weren't that hurt. When Addie and Aden were sent from the infirmary that was when Tugger came in. Jenny looked up at him before going back to sponging Cori's forehead as Cori shivered uncontrollably with the fever.

"Is he going to be okay, Jenny?" Tugger asked. Jenny sighed, pausing.

"I think so, Tugger…but…but he's going to struggle," Tugger frowned but his eyes widened when Jenny brushed at the dark bruise around Cori's neck. Jenny gave him a sad smile as Tugger sat closer, taking Cori's paw in his own.

"I'm sorry, Cori," Tugger whispered. "I'm so sorry,"

"_T…T-Tug…ger,_" Tugger's eyes widened when Cori whispered his name. Jenny looked at Cori sadly.

"I-It'll be okay now, Cori," Tugger murmured, rubbing Cori's head. "It'll be okay," Jenny just looked at Cori as Cori gave a violent shiver and a weak groan before he went still, his chest rising and falling shakily. Jenny looked at Tugger as he murmured softly to her son before looking at Skimble.

Cori was in bad shape because Macavity had put him through hell…but they both knew Macavity would be back for him.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCC

It's not done yet!

Thanks to those who reviewed!

Please and review!

Luv HGP!


	11. Lost to another

Tugger sat beside Cori, watching Cori sleep.

The fever was beginning to break, but it was still sad to see Cori in the state he was in. He had woken up a few hours ago, when Tugger was asleep near him. Jenny and Skimble had been by his side when he woke up. Cori had just looked at them, his eyes unsure before he fell asleep again.

"How is he?"

"The fevers almost broken," Tugger said, glancing up at Munkustrap. Munkustrap gave a small smile. Tugger looked at him before looking around the den. It was empty.

"You have a fight tonight, don't you?" Tugger asked him. Munkustrap gave a small nod, before smiling.

"Well, he's safe now," Munkustrap smiled. Munkustrap left soon after, he needed to see Demeter before he left for the fight.

Tugger looked back at Cori. Cori's face was peaceful.

_Oh - thinkin' about all our younger years  
There was only you and me  
We were young and wild and free _

_Now nothin' can take you away from me  
We bin down that road before  
But that's over now  
You keep me comin' back for more _

_Baby you're all that I want  
When you're lyin' here in my arms  
I'm findin' it hard to believe  
We're in heaven  
And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven _

_Oh - once in your life you find someone  
Who will turn your world around  
Bring you up when you're feelin' down _

_Ya - nothin' could change what you mean to me  
Oh there's lots that I could say  
But just hold me now  
Cause our love will light the way _

_N' baby you're all that I want  
When you're lyin' here in my arms  
I'm findin' it hard to believe  
We're in heaven  
And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven _

_I've bin waitin' for so long  
For something to arrive  
For love to come along _

_Now our dreams are comin' true  
Through the good times and the bad  
Ya - I'll be standin' there by you _

Tugger closed his eyes, his back heaving as he started to cry. He wanted Cori to wake up, he wanted him back!

"Tugger?" Tugger slowly opened his eyes, seeing Cori staring back at him.

"Cori," Tugger whispered, rubbing his head. Cori closed his eyes, pressing his head into Tugger's paw. Tugger slowly helped Cori up, pulling him into his arms. Cori just sat there, Tugger's arms wrapped around him.

"I'm so glad you're okay," Tugger whispered. "I was so scared," Cori blinked before slowly raising his arms to wrap around Tugger.

"I was terrified," Cori murmured. "I-I thought I was going to die, Tugger,"

"You're safe now, Cori," Tugger whispered. "I swear on my life that I'll fight to make sure he never takes you again…I'll die before he takes you again," Cori buried his face into Tugger's mane, inhaling his scent.

He was safe…for now.

Munkustrap left the yard, this time not being followed. He arrived at the arena and squeezed into the door before going to see Nicky.

"Straps…you lose tonight's match,"

"What?" Munkustrap asked, shocked. "I thought you wanted me to win every fight, to be named champion of this…so I can get my life back!"

"You can still be named champion, but I need you to throw this fight," Nicky warned him. Munkustrap blinked, shocked.

"I've made a…bet," Nicky smirked. Munkustrap nodded and went out to the arena.

Munkustrap bounced from foot to foot in his corner as he waited for the fight to begin. The ringing sounded and Munkustrap moved forward, swinging at his opponent. Munkustrap and the tall dark gray cat continued to swing and claw at each other, snarling.

Munkustrap caught Nicky's eye and Nicky nodded. Munkustrap sighed and leapt back, narrowly avoiding the cat's claws. Munkustrap stumbled back when he caught a fist across the face, his tail swung out as he struggled to keep balance. Munkustrap's eyes widened the cat he was fighting against tripped over his tail, and fell back. There was a loud thud and the cat went still.

"No," Munkustrap whispered. "Get up!" The cheering deafened his words.

"And the winner is…Straps!" Munkustrap looked at Nicky, his eyes wide. Nicky was looking shocked. Munkustrap weaved his way out of the crowd and walked over to Nicky.

"N-Nicky," Munkustrap breathed. "I-I didn't mean for it to happen, I swear," Nicky's eyes went dark. Nicky flicked his head. Munkustrap winced when his arms were grabbed and he was dragged into Nicky's office where a large, fattish, black cat stood.

"Well," The cat smirked. "I told you he couldn't lose…he can't even throw a fight," Munkustrap lowered his head.

"Y-Your cat tripped…Munkustrap didn't win," Nicky tried. The cat just smirked.

"Don't try me, Nicky," The cat laughed. "I won this round…and I won him,"

"What?" Munkustrap looked at Nicky, his eyes wide. "Nicky, you can't do this!" Nicky looked at Munkustrap, his eyes blank. Munkustrap looked to the cat.

"What do you want with me?" Munkustrap asked, his voice wavering just a little.

"You will travel with us…fight for me," The cat said. Munkustrap shook his head frantically.

"NO!" Munkustrap hissed. "I have to protect my family…protect my brother's mate from Macavity!" The cat just shrugged.

"Not my problem," He looked at Nicky. "I'll be by tomorrow morning to get him," Munkustrap watched as the cat left, he looked at Nicky.

"Just let me go," Munkustrap told him. Nicky shook his head, giving a small wave of his paw. Munkustrap was shoved roughly in the back and he fell forward. Munkustrap looked back from where he was sprawled on the floor and saw the large hench-cats leaving, going to stand outside. Munkustrap looked back when he heard foot-steps. Nicky had walked over to him. Nicky crouched down, rubbing Munkustrap's cheek.

"Nicky…what are you doing?" Munkustrap whispered, his voice shaking. Nicky smirked.

"I did say I owned you, didn't I?" Munkustrap whimpered but stayed still as Nicky's paw drifted down his side.

He knew it wouldn't be good if he fought back…he'd be killed if he did.

Tugger sat by Cori as Cori looked around their den, his eyes dull. Tugger gently rubbed his back as Tiana, Ferny and Aden walked back in. Aden and Ferny ran forward, hugging Cori tightly. Tiana hung back, unsure. Cori looked up at her. She gave a small shake of her head and walked into their 'bedroom'. Cori sighed but hugged his two sons tightly. Tugger gave a small smile but looked out at the dawning sky.

Where was Munkustrap?

Munkustrap didn't even look up when the cat entered. He just hugged his knees, not making eye contact.

He felt so…disgusted, dead inside.

He should have listened to Tugger, he shouldn't have done this…now he felt used and now he was being taken away.

"What did you do to him?"

"Just reminded him who owned him," Nicky's smug voice made Munkustrap shudder. Munkustrap flinched as his arm was grabbed and he was pulled to his feet.

"Time to go, Straps," Munkustrap didn't even look up at Nicky as he was led from the arena, being flanked by large hench-cats. Munkustrap felt a tear run down his cheek and he didn't even care.

Tugger walked through the streets, thinking. Cori was so quiet, he was vulnerable and scared. Tugger frowned, stopping at a local pet boutique shop. Tugger walked inside and looked around. He looked around, maybe something here could cheer Cori up. Tugger's eyes landed on a velvet collar with tiny silver studs.

Bingo.

Tugger looked around before darting up, grabbing the collar in his teeth and bolting from the shop, dodging the objects thrown at him by the shop keeper.

Ah, if Munkustrap knew he had done that…Tugger frowned again as he slowed to a walk.

Munkustrap had been due back hours ago but he hadn't come back. Tugger was worried, of course, but Munkustrap could take care of himself for a while. Tugger got back to the yard as the night began to approach. Tugger saw Demeter and Misto talking to one another, looking worried. Tugger walked into his den, finding Cori sitting on their nest.

"Cori," Tugger said. Cori looked at him. Tugger sat beside him.

"I-I got something for you," Tugger whispered and held out the collar. He was shocked when Cori fell off the side of the nest, scrambling away, his eyes wide.

"Cori, Cori, what's wrong?" Tugger asked, worried, dropping the collar and going to Cori's side.

"M-Macavity strangled me with a collar," Cori whispered, dropping his eyes. "I-It got him…excited," Tugger pulled Cori into his arms, rocking him back and forth.

"I'm sorry, Cori,"

"S'alright," Cori sniffed. Tugger reached over, grabbing the soft velvet collar. He put it in Cori's paws.

"It's yours," Tugger murmured. "You can wear it if you want…and if it freaks you out, you can easily rip it," Cori got to his feet and left the den. Tugger followed after him. Cori stopped, he could still see the den. Tugger looked at him.

"Cori?"

"Tugger…you broke my heart," Cori whispered, not looking at him. "And you got me a collar and you're saying you love me?"

"Cori…I know I've been an idiot," Tugger murmured. "And I thought I wasn't…I wasn't settled for this, I thought I was missing something, so I spent less time with you, thinking I could find out what was making me…feel empty," Tugger sighed. "But the more time I spent away from you, the more empty and the more bitter I felt," Tugger looked at Cori, who stared at him.

"W-When you were taken…I knew what was missing in my life," Cori tilted his head.

"You were, Cori…I need you, so bad, my life is nothing without you," Tugger pulled Cori into his arms. Cori sighed and wrapped his arms around Tugger's neck.

"I haven't fully forgiven you," Cori muttered. Tugger smiled and kissed him.

"Good," They walked back into their den. Tugger checked in on their kittens.

"One, two and three," Tugger murmured, counting them to make sure they were all there. Tugger and Cori sat on their nest. Cori leaned against Tugger's side. Tugger picked up the collar once more.

"C-Can you put it on me?" Cori asked, though his voice betrayed how scared he was. Tugger nodded. He watched as Cori clenched his eyes tight, his paws trembling.

"Done," Tugger murmured, fastening the collar. Cori's eyes opened, surprised.

He could barely feel it.

"I made it loose, so you can almost fit your whole paw in there," Cori looked at Tugger and smiled. Tugger pulled Cori into his arms and they lay down together, Cori half perched on Tugger's chest. Cori yawned and snuggled against Tugger's chest.

A pair of silver eyes watched the sleeping pair angrily.

"He's mine…and you'll pay for the moment you laid eyes on him, Tugger," Macavity hissed angrily before disappearing into the night.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCC

Magical. Misses. Mistoffelees asked for Munkus angst, ta-da…

Thanks to those who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	12. Kitten memories

Tugger yawned and opened his eyes. He smiled when he saw Cori was asleep on his chest, his face peaceful. Tugger reached up, gently rubbing Cori's ears. Cori blinked and opened his eyes, looking at Tugger.

"Good morning," Tugger murmured. Cori gave a small smile and closed his eyes again, sighing and snuggling back close to Tugger's chest. Tugger smiled, wrapping his arms around Cori's waist. Cori yawned and rested his head on Tugger's chest, near his heart.

"Tugger," Tugger looked to the side, seeing Misto standing in the doorway. Tugger looked down at Cori and slowly shifted Cori to lie on the nest. Tugger stood up and walked to the doorway.

"Yeah?"

"Munkustrap still hasn't come back," Misto said.

"Wh…what?" Tugger looked towards the source of the sleepy voice. Cori was looking up at him.

"Where'd he go?" Tugger winced.

"Did you check Nicky's?" Tugger asked, looking back at Misto. Misto gave a small nod.

"No one was there," Misto said. Tugger sighed. Misto looked at Cori, giving a small smile, before walking off.

"Where's Munkustrap, Tugger?" Cori asked. Tugger sat beside Cori.

"He hasn't come back yet," Tugger murmured.

"Come back from where?"

"Cori…you can't tell anyone what Munkus does," Tugger told Cori, looking at him. "T-They don't need to know," Cori nodded.

"Munkustrap…he fights,"

"What?"

"When you…disappeared, Munkustrap knew something wasn't right and he tried to hunt down Macavity," Tugger explained. "He went to a crime-boss, called Nicky, to try and find out information,"

"Nicky offered Munkus a deal." Tugger sighed. "Munkus fights against his best fighter, if he won then Nicky would tell Munkustrap where Macavity was and if he lost then Nicky would own Munkustrap,"

"He lost…didn't he?" Cori asked quietly. Tugger nodded.

"Munkustrap's being forced to fight…and every time he wins, he gets information on Macavity's movements…it's how we found you," Cori lowered his head.

"And now you can't find him?"

"No…" Tugger whispered. Cori hesitated before gently taking Tugger's large paw. Tugger looked down at the slightly petite paw holding his larger paw.

Huh, Tugger hadn't noticed how small Cori's paws were before.

"I…I'm sure Munkustrap will be okay, Tugger," Cori gave a weak smile. "It's Munkustrap after all," Tugger pulled Cori into his arms.

"Very true," Tugger murmured. Cori sighed and closed his eyes.

Munkustrap looked around the small basement he was in, biting his lip. He pulled his knees to his chest, sighing.

Something wasn't…right with him.

If this happened before, if he had ever gotten stuck in some place, which had happened when he had to chase Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer, he would try and find a way out…now he was just sitting here, just staring at the wall…he felt dead inside. Munkustrap looked up when the door opened. The large black cat, whose name he now knew, walked in, followed by several hench-cats.

"Straps, Straps, Straps," Paulie said. Munkustrap just stared at him. Paulie smirked and Munkustrap was pulled up from the floor and tossed into a large square marked out on the floor.

"I want to see what your fighting is like," Paulie said. Munkustrap just stayed still, watching as the other cat stalked towards him.

Paulie growled as he stared down at Munkustrap, who was lying on the floor. Munkustrap just refused to fight and had just been beaten to the floor.

Paulie hissed and walked from the room.

Munkustrap looked up when he saw he was alone. Munkustrap rested his head back on the floor before lifting it back up, his blue eyes focused on a window. Munkustrap rose to his feet and backed away, his eyes still on the window. Munkustrap ran and managed to grab onto the wall. He hoisted himself up and grabbed onto the window sill, his feet dangling and scrambling to get a grip on the wall as he tried to push the window open.

"Hey!" Munkustrap pushed at the window desperately.

"Open!" Munkustrap growled. His tail was grabbed and he was yanked down. He landed heavily on the ground, there was a loud crunch and Munkustrap yowled in pain as pain tore down his right leg. Munkustrap heard muttering but blacked out.

Macavity watched as Cori and Tugger walked out of their den, Cori was gripping onto Tugger's arm, his dark green eyes darting around nervously. Tugger wrapped his arm around Cori's back, giving him a small smile. Macavity's eyes narrowed when he saw the velvet collar around Cori's neck. Macavity hissed angrily.

"I hope Munkustrap is okay," Macavity's ears pricked with interest.

"I know, Demeter," Macavity stalked around the piles and found Demeter and Mistoffelees talking to each other.

"Are you sure Nicky wasn't there?"

"Yes, Deme," Misto answered.

"I'm so worried, he shouldn't have been gone this long!" Macavity hummed in interest and left.

Macavity finally managed to track down Nicky, who told him he had lost Munkustrap in a fight. Macavity smirked.

Munkustrap was fighting in arenas?

No way…

Munkustrap winced as the pain throbbed in his swollen and bruised leg. He had managed to dislocate it…and he was pretty sure when they had forced it back into his joint that it didn't go in properly. Munkustrap raised his head when he heard voices.

"Oh…kill me now," Munkustrap groaned as the door opened.

"Wow, would you look at you?" Munkustrap shook his head, his ears lowering in shame when he heard Macavity's voice, how could he be caught in a situation like this?

"Munkustrap, Munkustrap, Munkustrap,"

"Wait…that's your brother Munkustrap?" The fear was evident in Paulie's voice.

"Yes," Macavity answered smoothly.

Macavity crouched in front of Munkustrap, whose head was lowered. Macavity noticed Munkustrap's bruised and swollen right leg and hummed slightly. Macavity put his paw under Munkustrap's chin, lifting up Munkustrap's head. Macavity tilted his head when he stared into Munkustrap's lifeless blue eyes.

"What happened to him?"

"He tried to escape and he was pulled down from the window," Paulie quickly said.

"Not his leg!" Macavity hissed. "Something else has happened to him,"

"I-I don't know," Paulie stammered. "H-He was like that when I got him from Nicky," Macavity's eyes didn't leave Munkustrap's face. Macavity glanced at his hench-cats, who nodded and walked over, pulling Munkustrap up. Munkustrap's arms were pulled over the cats shoulders and he was supported in between them.

"Watch his leg," Macavity warned them. Paulie didn't even try stopping Macavity as he led the hench-cats out of there, with Munkustrap in between them.

Macavity followed Munkustrap into the room. His hench-cats dropped Munkustrap on the floor. Munkustrap winced and bit his lip, his paw going to his leg. Macavity frowned and called for a hench-cat. One walked in.

"Get Tori," Macavity ordered. Munkustrap looked up at Macavity. A slim, but strong looking, dark brown Queen walked in.

"Check his leg," Macavity ordered her. Tori nodded and knelt beside Munkustrap, examining his right leg.

"Did you dislocate it?" Tori asked Munkustrap. Munkustrap glanced at Macavity before nodding.

"What is it, Tori?"

"They put it back into place…but not properly," Tori said, still staring close at Munkustrap's legs as her paws hovered near his bruised leg.

"Meaning?"

"Meaning if we don't fix it now…he could become lame in that leg,"

"No, I don't want that to happen," Munkustrap looked at Macavity, surprised. Macavity smirked.

"Don't want to lose my best fighting opponent, do I?" Munkustrap sighed. Tori got to her feet and walked over to Macavity.

"I need your hench-cats help," She murmured.

"For what?" Macavity questioned.

"To hold him down," Macavity nodded and Tori left the room before returning moments later with five hench-cats. Munkustrap was forced against his back, he immediately began to struggle. Hench-cats held down Munkustrap's arms and his left leg, one hench-cat sat on his chest. Macavity winced when he heard Munkustrap's screams.

It reminded him of a time…when they were kittens.

"_Mac, will you wait up?" Macavity sighed and looked at his younger brother as Munkustrap ran up to him. _

"_Come on then," Macavity sighed as Munkustrap caught up to him. Macavity looked at his little brother, who was a ball of fluff. _

"_Hey, Mac?" Macavity glanced at his little brother when he heard his high-pitched kittenish voice._

"_Yes, Munkus?"_

"_Where are we goin'?" _

"_Just for a walk, Munkus," Macavity answered, yawning as he went to cross the road. _

"_Mac!" Munkustrap was running after him. _

"_Munkus, look out!" Macavity cried, seeing a car racing towards his little brother. Macavity tackled his little brother out of the path of the speeding car. They both hit the road with a thud. Munkustrap gave a pained cry. _

"_Munk?" Macavity asked. Munkustrap was whimpering, his small face screwed up in pain as he held his left arm, which was hanging…oddly. Macavity gently helped his brother up, but he was panicking._

"_L-Let's get you to Jenny," Macavity said as they hurried back to the yard. _

_Macavity sat in his dad's lap as they waited outside the infirmary. Macavity was trembling as one of Munkustrap's kittenish screams pierced the air. Macavity heard Jenny try and reassure Munkustrap. _

_There was another pain filled scream. _

_Jenny's worried face appeared in the doorway of the infirmary. _

"_Deuteronomy, I need your help," _

"_W-What…why?" Macavity asked, his voice shaking as Deuteronomy shifted Macavity from his lap. _

"_H-He's not staying still…we can't get his arm back into the joint," Jenny told Macavity as Deuteronomy made his way into the infirmary. _

_There was another scream and a loud pain filled sob._

"_Dad, no, make them stop…please, it hurts!" Macavity ran when he heard Munkustrap's pained cry. He dived in small hole in the ground which led into a small hidden den under the tyre. Macavity curled up and cried._

"_Mac?" Macavity looked up, sniffing. The kitten Cori was looking at him._

"_What happened?" Cori asked, walking over to Macavity and nuzzling him. Macavity pulled Cori into his arms. Cori nuzzled at his neck._

"_I-I walked across the road and Munkus ran after me, he almost got hit by a car but I tackled him out of the way and he dislocated his arm," Macavity whispered. Cori looked at Macavity. Macavity looked down at the kittenish face. _

"_It wasn't your fault, Mac," Cori told him, putting his paw on Macavity's chest. They both cringed at the sound of another loud scream. _

"_I-I should have made sure he was beside me, it's my fault his arm is dislocated!" Macavity cried._

"_Mac…"_

"_No, Cori, I'm his older brother, I'm meant to always protect him!" Cori sighed, resting his head on Macavity's chest._

"_You won't always be able to protect him, Mac," Cori told him, looking at him. "And I know Munkustrap knows you saved him," Macavity looked at Cori, who smiled at him. Macavity kissed him and Cori purred._

"_Come on, we should get back…your dad will be worrying and so will my mum," Cori told him. Macavity nodded and they walked back to the infirmary together. _

_Macavity and Cori walked into the infirmary as Deuteronomy moved away from the figure on the floor. Cori nudged Macavity's shoulder before smiling and walking over to Skimble. Skimble picked his adopted son and hugged him. _

"_Night, Mac," Cori yawned over Skimble's shoulder._

"_G'night, Cori," Macavity murmured. _

"_Mac?" Macavity looked back at the small kitten on the floor. Munkustrap was looking at him, his kittenish face tear stained. Macavity walked over to him._

"_Sorry, Munkus,"_

"_It wasn't your fault, Mac," Munkustrap murmured. Macavity wiped the pained tears from Munkustrap's cheeks._

Another loud pained filled scream filled the air and Macavity was brought back into the present.

"It's back in place," Tori panted. Macavity looked at Munkustrap, who rolled his head over to look at him.

Macavity shuddered and left the room.

He couldn't bear to see Munkustrap's tear stained face…especially when he remembered the kitten face of that.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCC

Brother love, yay! I have to admit, I like the whole Munkus/Mac brother thing, not in a incesty way, but in a caring way.

Thanks to those who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	13. Pain and knowing

Macavity stalked around his throne room, snarling and hissing to himself. He wanted Cori back!

"Boss?" Macavity turned and looked at Tori; she was standing by the door. He waved her in.

"What is it, Tori?" He asked. Tori gave a small shrug, sitting down. Macavity looked at her.

"Can I speak freely to you, boss?" Tori asked hesitantly. Macavity nodded.

"I've seen you watch cats as they scream as they are tortured…but you couldn't watch Munkustrap scream," Tori said slowly. Macavity tilted his head. "I looked at you when I was trying to set his leg in place, you had blanked out,"

"And?"

"I just wondering, boss," Tori said. "You left when you saw the tears,"

"I can't kill him, Tori," Macavity answered, sitting down in his throne.

"Boss?"

"That's not the first time Munkustrap has dislocated something…the first time, he dislocated his left arm when I tackled him out of the way of a car," Tori winced. "It was hard hearing my little brother screaming, and begging and pleading with our father to make it stop,"

"When I saw him after, his cheeks were stained with tears…he was crying, like he had just been then,"

"Is that why you can't kill him?" Tori asked softly. Macavity's eyes hardened.

"N-Not sayin' that you couldn't if you wanted to!" Tori quickly said. Macavity sighed.

"Yes, it's the reason I can't kill him," Tori blinked, shocked. "Because every time I get close to killing him, all I see is that tear stained, scared face of his when he was a kitten," Tori nodded.

"Where do you want to put him, boss?" Tori asked, formal once more.

"Hm?"

"In the cells?"

"No…put him in the room that connects to mine, I want to keep an eye on him,"

"As you command," Macavity gave a twitch of a smile as Tori walked out.

She was one he could rely on.

Tugger stretched and heard a thump.

"Ow," Tugger peeled open one of his eyes and saw Cori on the floor beside him.

"What happened?" Tugger asked, smirking. Cori pouted but gave a small smile.

"You stretched and I fell off," Tugger laughed, pulling Cori back onto the nest. Cori cuddled up into his arms, sighing.

Tugger sat up and nuzzled Cori.

"I need to talk to Misto," Tugger murmured. Cori clutched onto his arms, looking fearful.

"We'll be just outside the den, I swear," Tugger told him, kissing his nose. Cori reluctantly let go of Tugger's arms. Tugger pressed his nose against Cori's, Cori gave a small smile.

"Your nose is cold," Cori murmured. Tugger laughed, pulling Cori into his arms once more.

"I'll be back in a few moments," Tugger told Cori before leaving the den. Cori felt nervous instantly.

"Um…" Cori lifted his head and saw Tiana standing in front of him, looking unsure. Cori blinked…he didn't know what to say to the daughter that hated him. Cori shifted over and let Tiana sit beside him.

"I'm sorry," Tiana whispered. Cori looked at her. Tiana collapsed in his arms.

"Daddy, I'm so sorry!" She cried. Cori rubbed her back.

"Shh, sweetie, it's okay," Cori murmured.

"No, Daddy, I said all those things to you and you were trying to protect us!" Tiana sobbed into his chest. Cori rested his head against the top of Tiana's.

"It's alright, baby…everything's okay,"

"I…I don't hate you," Tiana whispered. Cori's arms tightened around Tiana.

"I'm so sorry, Daddy, I'm so sorry!"

"Shh," Cori whispered. "Shh, princess, it's okay," Tiana sniffed and rested against Cori's chest.

"I missed you…so much," Tiana said quietly, looking up at her dad. Cori gave a small smile, rubbing her cheek.

"I missed you too," Tiana shifted in his arms, her tail catching against the bandage on Cori's upper left thigh.

"Daddy?" Tiana asked, looking at the bandage.

"It's nothing, sweetie," Cori murmured. Tiana looked at Cori, before hugging him tightly. Cori smiled and hugged her back.

He had missed her.

Tugger walked back in and smiled when he saw Cori and Tiana hugging each other tightly. Cori looked up.

"What did Misto say?"

"I'll tell you later," Tugger murmured. Cori nodded, rubbing his head against Tiana's.

Macavity walked around his throne room, hissing to himself once more. Macavity looked up and frowned when he saw Munkustrap hopping his way into the throne room.

"What are you doing?" Macavity asked, amused. "Do you think you can just walk around?"

"Well, it's not like I'm going to run anywhere anytime soon," Munkustrap said, wincing as he leant against a wall. Macavity paced around again.

"Why did you help me?" Macavity looked at Munkustrap.

"You could have left me there with my leg like it was…why did you bring me back here and have my leg reset properly?" Macavity yawned, stretching.

"Because we are brothers, Munkustrap," Macavity answered. "And it'll be easier keeping an eye on you here,"

"You didn't want me hurt?" Munkustrap asked, surprised. Macavity hissed and stalked over, grabbing Munkustrap's collar and tossing him in the direction of his throne. Munkustrap landed hard on the ground but his leg wasn't hurt.

"Hm, I think I like you at my feet," Macavity smirked, walking over to his throne and sitting on it. Munkustrap sighed, lowering his head. Macavity tilted his head.

"Why do you look so…emotionless?" Macavity asked. "What did Nicky do to you?" Munkustrap's ears slowly lowered, his tail flicking in between his legs. Macavity caught the movements and his back stiffened as he sat up, looking at Munkustrap.

"Munkus…what did he do to you?" Munkustrap glanced up at Macavity before lowering his head. Macavity got to his feet and stalked from the room, leaving a bewildered Munkustrap looking after him.

"Why are you going alone?" Demeter asked Mistoffelees. "Take Teazer with you or something!"

"Deme, they don't allow Queens at the arena," Mistoffelees said, wiping dirt off of his leg.

"She can wait outside…just take her!"

"Fine!" Misto snapped at her. Misto walked away and found Teazer. He slipped his paw into hers as they walked towards Nicky's arena.

"Wait here, Teaze," Misto told her as they stood around the corner. Teazer nodded and Misto rounded the corner. He paused when he saw the guards' unconscious outside the door.

"What?" Misto whispered, moving closer to the door. Misto froze as cats suddenly emerged from the arena, led by a tall, lanky orange Tom.

"Macavity," Misto breathed, taking a step back. The Hidden Paw turned his silver to look at the small conjurer. Misto's breath caught in his throat as Macavity grabbed him suddenly, pulling him towards him.

"Well, if it isn't my first son," Macavity said slowly, wiping his bloodied claws clean on Misto's white fur.

"What are you doing in a place like this?" Macavity's eyes flickered to the right. Misto turned his head to see what he was looking at.

"Let go of me!"

"Teaze," Misto whispered, seeing Macavity's hench-cats had hold of the struggling Queen.

"Hm," Macavity murmured, interested when he saw Mistoffelees's reaction.

"I'm going to let you two go back to the yard…just tell my Cori that I'll be back for him soon,"

"Munkustrap will fight you!" Macavity's lips twisted into a grin. Misto paled. His bluff had been called.

"I know where Munkustrap is…and he isn't going to be helping anyone anytime soon,"

"What did you do to him?" Misto whispered, scared.

"Nothing…he's a lot better than he was," Macavity smirked.

"Now give Cori my message…and tell Tugger he's going to pay," Macavity pushed the small conjurer away and walked away. Rumpleteazer scrambled to Misto's side, pulling him into her arms as they watched Macavity walk away.

Munkustrap looked up when Macavity walked in, yawning.

"Why haven't you killed me?" Munkustrap asked as Macavity sat down. Macavity raised his head in interest.

"You have me where you want me…and yet you still haven't killed me…why?" Macavity tilted his head.

"Can't you kill me?"

Munkustrap fell back in surprise as Macavity was suddenly on top him. Macavity straddled Munkustrap's middle, his knees pinning Munkustrap's arms down.

"I can hurt you, I can torture you," Macavity hissed, scratching little deep scratches against Munkustrap's collar bone. Munkustrap winced as the flesh on his chest was scratched and torn open. Macavity suddenly leapt down, crouching beside Munkustrap's bruised and swollen leg. Macavity grabbed Munkustrap's swollen knee and squeezed tightly. Munkustrap gave a strangled cry as he writhed, pain tearing up his leg. Macavity squeezed tighter and pained tears fell from Munkustrap's eyes as he squirmed, trying to break free from the pain.

"Macavity, stop, please, stop!" Munkustrap screamed as the pain got to him. Macavity let go of Munkustrap's leg. Munkustrap put his paw over his mouth, ashamed he had just yelled that out.

"But I can never kill you…I can't bring myself to kill you," Macavity whispered as he stood up. Munkustrap managed to control his gasping sobs and sat up.

"What about Tugger?" Munkustrap asked, his voice hoarse. Macavity looked at Munkustrap, who was wiping away the moisture from the pained tears.

"If I had found him in your place…he'd be dead at my feet with his throat over there," Macavity nodded towards the opposite side of the room.

"What are you going to do to him and Cori?" Munkustrap asked. Macavity smirked.

"You don't think I'd really tell you that, Munks," Macavity laughed. Munkustrap just stared at him.

"But Tugger will pay for the moment he laid eyes on my Cori," Macavity growled. Munkustrap lowered his head.

Tugger smiled as he looked down at Cori who was asleep in his arms. They were sitting out in the clearing, they had been watching Tiana, Ferny and Aden play with the other kittens but Cori fell asleep in his arms. Tugger looked up and met Tantomile's eye. She gave a small smile and went back to playing with her son.

"Tugger!" Tugger looked down at Cori who stirred, before looking up at Misto and Teazer as they came towards them.

"Misto…you're hurt!" Tugger breathed, shocked that his nephew was hurt.

"It's not my blood," Misto said quickly. Misto told him that he went to the arena and was met by Macavity…he also told him that Nicky and all of his supporters and followers were dead.

"H-He also wanted me to give you both a message," Misto whispered. Tugger nodded, Cori clutched on tighter to Tugger.

"Macavity said he'll be back for Cori soon and that you'll pay, Tugger," Misto told them.

"What did you tell him?" Cori asked, his voice shaking just a little.

"I told him that Munkus would fight him off before any of that happened," Misto sighed.

"Tugger, I'm sure that Macavity has Munkus," Misto told him.

"What? How?"

"When I told him that Munkustrap would fight him, he smirked and said that he knew where Munkustrap was and that Munkus wouldn't be helping anyone anytime soon," Tugger looked at Cori as Cori gave a small whimper.

"Munkus will be fine, Cori," Tugger reassured him. Misto nodded and took Teazer's paw before walking away.

Munkustrap woke up during the middle of the night and looked to the side, through the open door. He was in a small room beside Macavity's room, the only way he could leave his room was to go through Macavity's room. Macavity had put him there to keep an eye on him.

Munkustrap frowned when he caught sight of Macavity, kneeling on his nest, looking out the window. He could barely hear Macavity talking but he caught words such as '_Cori_', '_I love you,_' and _'Why can't you see it?_' Munkustrap startled a little when Macavity's head turned to look at him. Silver eyes met blue ones and just stared. Munkustrap turned his head away after a while…better not to anger Macavity.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Oohh :D

Thanks to those who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	14. Negotiation

Munkustrap looked up when a rat was dropped into his lap. Munkustrap looked up at Macavity, who was towering over him.

"You haven't been eating," Macavity hissed. Munkustrap tilted his head. Macavity lifted his foot, running up and down Munkustrap's side, feeling his ribs.

"I know your ribs never stuck out like that before," Macavity smirked. Munkustrap stared at the rat in his lap.

"Are you going to eat it or do I have to shove it down your throat?" Munkustrap picked the rat up and Macavity sat down on his throne, devouring his own rat but his silver eyes making sure Munkustrap ate his rat. Macavity closed his eyes when he saw that Munkustrap ate the rat. Munkustrap shifted his bruised and swollen leg carefully before dozing off, leaning against the side of Macavity's throne.

"Boss?" Munkustrap rubbed his eyes, yawning. Macavity gave a groan.

"What?" Macavity asked irritably.

"O-Old Deuteronomy is here, boss," Munkustrap sat up, shocked. Macavity nodded, sitting up straight.

Munkustrap watched, fearfully, as his father walked in and stood opposite Macavity. Deuteronomy's brown eyes glanced at Munkustrap, who winced and shifted his hurt leg.

"So, what brings the Leader of the Jellicles to a place like this?" Macavity drawled, reaching over and running his claw through Munkustrap's head fur.

"I heard you had your brother here," Deuteronomy said slowly, looking at Munkustrap who was wincing slightly as Macavity ran his claws through his head fur, pulling at his head fur.

"Yes," Macavity said simply, looking at Munkustrap, who looked up at him.

"We want him back,"

"Why would I do that?" Macavity asked, pausing in the raking of Munkustrap's head fur.

"Why do you want him?" Deuteronomy asked.

"He's my little brother…obviously I've looked after him better than you have," Macavity snipped at Deuteronomy. Deuteronomy's face was impassive.

"When I found him, he was beaten, bruised, starving and his leg was dislocated," Macavity continued.

"He had been lost to another cat in a fight," Munkustrap looked at Macavity, his eyes wide. Macavity watched as anger briefly flashed across Deuteronomy's face.

"What?" Deuteronomy asked, his voice even.

"Munkustrap was doing his best to find my Cori when everyone else gave up on him," Macavity said slowly, resuming the raking of Munkustrap's head fur.

"He was fighting for information…but he won a fight when he was meant to have lost it and was given to another cat," Macavity looked at Munkustrap, who was staring back at him, his blue eyes pleading with him to stop. Macavity looked back at Deuteronomy, even though his face was calm, Macavity could see the anger in his eyes.

"You haven't hurt him?" Deuteronomy asked, his voice cold. Macavity acted offended.

"No…well, only a few scratches here and there…" Macavity answered. Deuteronomy raised an eyebrow, surprised.

"You're wondering why I haven't got him chained up in the basement and torturing him." Macavity smirked. "He may have fought against me when I tried to take Cori…but he was just doing his job," Munkustrap looked back at Macavity.

"If I didn't kill Bustopher's sister and then kidnap Stella, I would have been doing the same duties he is doing now," Macavity seemed to be saying this more to Munkustrap than to Deuteronomy. Macavity turned his focus back to Deuteronomy and grinned.

"If you give me Cori and Aden, I'll let you have Munkustrap," Macavity told Deuteronomy. Deuteronomy's eyes hardened.

"Or just Cori, it doesn't bother me," Macavity smirked. Deuteronomy stared at Macavity.

"I'll discuss things with my tribe," Deuteronomy murmured before leaving.

"Huh," Macavity said once Deuteronomy left. "He didn't even look at you," Macavity looked at Munkustrap to see his ears were lowered. Macavity reached over the arm of his throne, rubbing at Munkustrap's head once more.

"He's never going to speak to me again," Munkustrap muttered, turning his head to look at Macavity.

"Probably not," Macavity yawned.

"You knew he'd react like that…why did you tell him?"

"Because you need to know that 'Daddy's' approval isn't everything," Macavity told him, running his claw through Munkustrap's head fur once more.

"Cori!" Tugger cried, a little annoyed. Cori looked at him sheepishly, nervously fidgeting.

"Sorry, Tugger," Cori mumbled. Tugger sighed and reached out once more, pulling Cori into his arms. Cori stiffened slightly.

There were some days when Cori would be affectionate and wouldn't want to let go of Tugger's paw, where he didn't want to be alone…but other days he'd just close up, recoil when Tugger put his paw on his shoulder…Tugger tried to be patient but it was wearing at him.

"Sorry, Tugger," Cori murmured against, resting his head against Tugger's chest. Tugger sighed.

"S'alright, Cori,"

Cori straightened up, looking at Tugger and gave a small shake of his head.

_Hey, slow it down, whataya want from me?  
Whataya want from me?  
Yeah, I'm afraid, whataya want from me?  
Whataya want from me?_

There might have been a time when I would give myself away  
Oh, once upon a time, I didn't give a damn  
But now, here we are, so whataya want from me?  
Whataya want from me?

Just don't give up, I am workin' it out  
Please don't give in, I won't let you down  
It messed me up, need a second to breathe  
Just keep coming around

Hey, whataya want from me?  
Whataya want from me?  
Whataya want from me?

Yeah, it's plain to see  
That baby you're beautiful and it's nothing wrong with you  
It's me, I'm a freak, yeah  
But thanks for lovin' me 'cause you're doing it perfectly

Yeah, there might have been a time  
When I would let you step away  
I wouldn't even try  
But I think you could save my life

Just don't give up, I am workin' it out  
Please don't give in, I won't let you down  
It messed me up, need a second to breathe  
Just keep coming around

Hey, whataya want from me?  
Whataya want from me?  
Whataya want from me?  
Whataya want from me?  
Whataya want from me?

Just don't give up on me  
I won't let you down  
No, I won't let you down

And so just don't give up, I'm workin' it out  
Please don't give in, I won't let you down  
It messed me up, need a second to breathe  
Just keep coming around

Hey, whataya want from me?

Just don't give up, I am workin' it out  
Please don't give in, I won't let you down  
It messed me up, need a second to breathe  
Just keep coming around

Hey, whataya want from me?  
Whataya want from me?  
Whataya want from me?  
Whataya want from me?  
Whataya want from me?  
Whataya want from me?  


"Macavity…he did mess me up, Tugger," Cori whispered as Tugger held him close. "But please, don't give up on me…I need you," Tugger tilted Cori's head up, kissing him.

"I will never ever give up on you, Cori," Tugger told him. "You have my word," Cori smiled and curled against Tugger. Cori sat up, smiling and opened his arms when their three kittens came running up to them, jumping onto them. Cori laughed slightly as he held Tiana and Aden while Ferny tussled with Tugger.

"Tugger!"

"Oh…that's not good," Tugger said, his ears twitching at the sound of Deuteronomy's angry call.

Deuteronomy appeared in the door of their den, fuming.

"Um, kittens, why don't you go play?" Tugger suggested. The three nodded and ran out, knowing it was better to get out.

"What have you been hiding?" Deuteronomy snapped. Cori whimpered and clutched onto Tugger's arm at the sound of Deuteronomy's angry voice and the sight of his enraged face.

"What have I been meant to be hiding?" Tugger asked, shocked.

"Munkustrap…fighting," Tugger cringed and clutched onto Cori for a change.

"H-He was doing it to help Cori…h-he didn't have a choice!" Tugger stammered. "N-Nicky…he owned Munkus, but Munkus was close to getting out!" Deuteronomy's eyes were cold.

"Munkustrap is with Macavity now," Deuteronomy said, his voice cold. Tugger sat up, Cori clutched onto his paw.

"W-What?" Tugger whispered. "What are you doing to get him back?"

"I spoke to Macavity…he wants Aden and Cori in exchange for Munkustrap but that won't happen," Deuteronomy said before leaving. Cori whimpered, holding onto Tugger's arm. Tugger wrapped his arms around Cori.

"I won't let Macavity get you," Tugger promised him.

"B-But…Munkus,"

"We'll figure out another way to get him back, Cori…but there's no way we'd give you to him, no way," Tugger told Cori firmly.

"But…"

"Munkustrap would hate it if you gave yourself up for him," Tugger told Cori. Cori sighed and slumped against Tugger, feeling nervous and guilty.

"Why is Deuteronomy so angry about Munkus fighting?" Cori asked a few moments later. Tugger sighed.

"Dad's brother died fighting in an arena," Tugger told him. "It's why Dad's always so…peaceful, not about fighting…"

"Dad's going to hold a grudge against Munkus for a very long time," Tugger murmured, sighing. Cori nuzzled Tugger.

They both startled at the sound of screams. They both ran from the den, Tugger holding onto Cori's paw tightly. They arrived at the clearing.

Macavity was standing there, gripping the back of Munkustrap's collar as Munkustrap struggled to stand on his bruised and swollen left leg.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Sorry I didn't update yesterday…but it was Australia day!

Song is Whataya want from me…

Thanks to those who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	15. Bad feelings

Tugger held Cori as Cori froze, his eyes wide and trembling as he looked at Macavity. Macavity looked around at the Jellicles, gripping onto the back of Munkustrap's collar tightly, his free arm wrapped around Munkustrap's middle, supporting his weight.

Macavity's eyes landed on Cori and he smirked. Munkustrap gave a pained groan as his leg took more weight. Macavity shifted and the weight was taken off Munkustrap's swollen leg.

"Munkus!" Bombalurina grabbed Demeter and held her back, though she was staring at Munkus, eyes wide. Most of the Jellicles were staring at Munkustrap, eyes wide, when they saw the state that Munkustrap was in.

"What do you want?" Alonzo yelled.

"A trade," Macavity answered. "Coricopat for Munkustrap," Cori whimpered, shrinking back.

"No!" Munkustrap gasped. Macavity gripped tighter on the collar. Munkustrap choked slightly and Macavity gave some slack in the collar.

"Cori, don't you dare!" Munkustrap yelled out. Macavity growled and made Munkustrap put pressure on his hurt leg. Munkustrap cried out in pain, writhing in Macavity's grip.

"Stop it!" Jenny screamed. Macavity pulled Munkustrap back, letting the weight off Munkustrap's bad leg. Munkustrap gave a weak groan, feeling light headed.

"Coricopat," Macavity smirked. Cori shook his head, clutching on tighter to Tugger. Tugger stepped in front of Cori, glaring at Macavity. Macavity gave Munkustrap a slight shake. Tugger winced, he wanted to help his brother…but he couldn't give up Cori to that maniac.

Munkustrap gave Tugger a weak smile, Tugger sighed heavily, looking at his brother. Macavity drew out a claw, running it across Munkustrap's middle, opening up a cut. Munkustrap winced once more.

"Fine…" Macavity spat. "But take warning," The Jellicles recoiled at the hate in Macavity's voice.

"You will pay for keeping Cori away from me," Macavity warned. Macavity's eyes flicked to Cori.

"I will be back for you…and you will be mine,"

"And, Tugger, you will be pay for taking Cori from me…you will pay for the moment you laid eyes on him," Macavity hissed. Tugger subconsciously held Cori closer. Macavity snarled at the sight before there was a bright flash of light, which had he Jellicles shielding their eyes.

They looked back when the light disappeared, to find Macavity and Munkustrap weren't there.

Munkustrap panted, looking back at Macavity once he had transported them to the lair.

"W-What did you hope to accomplish with that?" Munkustrap spat. Macavity walked past him, shoving him angrily in the back. Munkustrap fell forward, yelping as he landed on his swollen and bruised knee. Macavity paced angrily around the throne room as Munkustrap slowly dragged himself over to sit beside the throne. Munkustrap leaned against it, clutching his leg, his face riddled with pain. Macavity looked at Munkustrap and smirked.

"W-What did you hope to achieve doing that?" Munkustrap asked again. "You knew they would never trade Cori for me…that they knew I'd never allow it," Macavity looked at Munkustrap.

"To make Coricopat fear," Macavity smiled. "To let him know that I'm coming back for him,"

"And threatening the Jellicles?" Macavity shrugged. Munkustrap sighed, leaning back against the throne. Macavity lounged out across the throne, reaching over and rubbing Munkustrap's head.

"Naw, Deme was so worried about you," Munkustrap gave a warning hiss. Macavity chuckled, raking his claws through Munkustrap's head fur. Macavity gave a slight hum and reached down to give a tug on Munkustrap's collar.

"I thought you would have ditched that when I was exiled," Macavity murmured. Munkustrap glanced up at him.

"Why?" Munkustrap asked. Macavity tilted his head.

"Because I was the exile…and that was a reminder of me," Munkustrap reached up and touched the collar around his neck.

"So?" Munkustrap murmured. "Maybe I wanted a reminder of you…well, the old you," Macavity smirked, going back to rubbing Munkustrap's ears. Munkustrap sighed, settling down against the side of the throne.

"Ah, Munkustrap, what am I going to do to you?" Macavity sighed. Munkustrap winced, looking up at him. Macavity just smirked and looked away.

Cori sat up and looked at Tugger who slept beside him. Cori gently rubbed Tugger's chest before getting up, taking the handkerchief that Skimble had given him. Tugger had given it to him a few days after he woke up, he said that Munkustrap had taken it from Cori's paw when Skimble had carried him into the infirmary. Cori left the den and the sleeping Tugger.

"Skimble?" Skimbleshanks looked around when he heard his name called. Skimble smiled and stood up.

"Cori, how are you?" Skimble asked, concerned. Cori gave a small shrug. Skimble walked over to him, looking at him gently.

"I…I'm scared, Skimble," Cori whispered. "For me, Tugger, Munkustrap…everyone," Skimble pulled Cori into his arms.

"It'll be alright, Cori," Skimble murmured in Cori's ear, "It's always turns out alright," Cori nodded and pulled out of his hug. Cori handed him the slightly dirty handkerchief.

"I-I didn't let it go after you gave it to me," Cori mumbled as Skimble took it from him. Skimble looked at it, amazed.

"I needed comfort…and it reminded me of you," Skimble pulled Cori into his arms, hugging him tightly.

"Oh, my boy," Skimble whispered. Cori rested his head against Skimble's vest as Skimble rubbed his back.

"You're okay," Skimble murmured. "You'll be okay," Cori nodded and smiled, letting go of Skimble.

"I should get back to Tugger…before he wakes up and thinks I've disappeared," Skimble nodded and Cori left.

Tugger was awake and starting to panic. When Cori came into the den he pulled Cori into his arms, holding him tightly.

"Don't do that to me again!" Tugger whispered. Cori gave a small smile.

"Sorry," Cori murmured. "I went to go see Dad," Tugger smiled, nestling his head against Cori's.

"How's Skimble?"

"He's fine," Cori yawned. Tugger smiled and pulled his mate over to their nest, but did a quick check on the kittens, who were fast asleep. Cori smiled at Tugger from where he was lying on his back on the nest. Tugger sat beside Cori, leaning over and nuzzling Cori. Cori purred as Tugger licked his neck, stopping at the velvet collar around Cori's neck. Cori wrapped his arms around Tugger's neck, pulling Tugger to him.

"I love you, Tugger," Cori whispered. Tugger smiled, wrapping Cori's legs around his waist.

"I love you too, Cori," Tugger whispered.

Afterwards, Tugger pulled Cori into his arms. Cori smiled contently.

"You're both going to pay," Tugger and Cori shot up, looking around wildly. Tugger ran into the kittens room, breathing a sigh of relief when he saw all three of them were there, and asleep. Tugger went back to Cori and quickly wrapped his arms around him. Cori was trembling, he was so pale.

"It'll be alright, Cori, it'll be alright," Tugger murmured to his mate. Cori nodded shakily, burying his face into Tugger's mane.

"Boss," Macavity sighed, looking up. He had just sat down after coming back from terrifying Cori.

"What?" Macavity barked.

"Munkustrap dislocated his leg again," Tori said.

"What?"

"He tried to run, apparently," Tori said, frowning. "And your hench-cats tackled him and his leg popped back out of place,"

"Did you fix it?" Macavity asked. Tori nodded. Macavity got up and walked towards the room he had put Munkustrap in. Munkustrap was leaning against the wall, his face pale, as pained tears continued to make their way down his pale cheeks. Macavity crouched beside him.

"Why'd you run?" Macavity asked, his voice bordering on a growl. Munkustrap just turned his head around to look at Macavity. Macavity snarled and gripped onto Munkustrap's sore leg, crushing it in his paw. Munkustrap began whimpering as he writhed. Munkustrap pushed at Macavity's paw, trying to pry it from his leg.

"Macavity…stop, please, stop!" Munkustrap whispered.

"STOP, PLEASE!" Macavity let go of Munkustrap's leg and Munkustrap gave a pained cry. Munkustrap put his paw over his mouth, trying to stifle the broken sobs.

"Why'd you run?" Macavity asked again, his paw hovering near Munkustrap's sore leg.

"I didn't try and run," Munkustrap whispered. "I decided to hobble through your room and your hench-cats thought I was running," Macavity looked at Munkustrap's eyes and saw he was telling the truth. Macavity sat beside Munkustrap, looking at his younger brother. Munkustrap's head was turned away. Macavity made Munkustrap look at him. Macavity stood up and walked away.

He walked back a few hours later and heard sobs. He walked into Munkustrap's room, finding him holding onto his sore leg.

"Munkus?" Macavity asked, crouching beside him. Munkustrap looked at him, his eyes pained. Macavity's claw barely brushed the side of Munkustrap's leg when Munkustrap yowled in pain. Macavity looked at Munkustrap's leg closely…it was inflamed, the skin felt hot. Macavity got to his feet, quickly stalking from the room.

"TORI!" Macavity bellowed down the hallways. Tori quickly appeared and Macavity led her to Munkustrap. Tori examined his leg, biting her lip.

"Infection," Tori told Macavity.

"Can you treat it?" Macavity growled. Tori nodded and Macavity stalked from the room, hearing Tori whisper softly to Munkustrap.

Cori lounged out on the tyre with Tantomile, Alonzo, Plato, Admetus, and Mistoffelees. Cori yawned, resting his head on Tantomile's back. Tantomile smiled and looked back at her brother. Admetus smiled contently as he lay snuggled in Plato's arms. Plato was smiling at Admetus. Mistoffelees was stretched out, his foot digging into Alonzo's side.

"Ohh, Plato!" Plato looked up at Victoria, confused, as she swayed over.

"Yes, Victoria?"

"I-I thought we were going to the river…you know," Victoria said slyly. Admetus sat up, looking at Plato.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Plato said. Victoria pouted.

"But, Platy," Plato blinked. Admetus slowly moved out of Plato's arms. "You said you needed to tell me something by the river,"

"What?"

"About…us?" Cori looked at Admetus, it looked like his heart was breaking.

"Get out of here you little witch," Tantomile hissed at Victoria, her hackles rising angrily. Victoria shrugged and walked off.

"What was she talking about?" Admetus whispered, looking at Plato.

"Metus, I have no idea," Plato told him. Admetus didn't look convinced. Plato put his paw on Admetus's cheek.

"Addie, why would I go with a snob like her when I have you?" Plato asked him. Admetus's face softened.

"You own my heart, Ad," Admetus fell back into Plato's arms, a smile on his lips as he snuggled against Plato's chest. Plato smiled and nuzzled at Admetus. Cori looked at them and gave a small smile but he felt uneasy.

His stomach was churning, his scars burning. Cori reached up and tugged on the collar around his neck, feeling uncomfortable.

Why did he feel like he was being watched?

Who was watching him?

"Cori…are you okay?" Cori snapped back to the present and looked at Tantomile. Cori gave a small nod.

"Y-Yeah…just feel a little…off," The others nodded sympathetically and went back to dozing.

_You can't lie to me, brother_

'_I wasn't planning to, Tants,'_

_So, what really is bothering you?_

'_I feel something bad is going to happen, Tant…and it's going to happen soon…and we don't have Munkustrap to protect us,'_ Cori looked at Tantomile and she gave a small nod, moving closer to him. She nuzzled the side of his head. Cori looked around as the uneasy feeling returned.

He was being watched…but by who?

Cori shuddered and curled closer to his sister, she draped her tail over his back, trying to comfort him.

Something bad was going to happen…and soon.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

I probably won't update tomorrow, just a warning… :D

Thanks to those who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	16. Let me go!

Macavity stood up, glancing at Munkustrap, who was in the next room. Munkustrap was asleep on his back, but his head and his upper body was slightly turned to the right…facing him. Macavity stalked from the room.

He was tired of waiting.

Tugger yawned before burying his face into Cori's neck.

"Tugger," Cori smiled, resting the side of his head against the top of Tugger's head.

"What?" Tugger asked, his voice muffled by Cori's neck. "You smell nice," Cori smiled, and turned his head, giving Tugger a slight nuzzle. Aden, Ferny and Tiana appeared and fell onto the couple. Cori gathered Tiana into his arms as Tugger reluctantly pulled his face away from Cori's neck. Tugger sighed heavily and pulled Aden and Ferny into his arms. Aden beamed at the both of them before purring and rubbing his cheek against Tugger's happily. Tugger chuckled, mussing Aden's head fur happily. Cori yawned, leaning back against Tugger's side as Tiana snuggled against him.

Cori passed Tiana to Tugger before standing up.

"Where are you going?" Tugger asked him as Tiana sat beside him.

"To see Tants," Cori smiled. "I need to talk to her," Tugger tilted his head, looking at Cori a little worriedly, before nodding.

"About what?" Tugger asked as Cori went to walk away. Cori smiled and looked back at Tugger.

"Just to talk, Tugger, that's all," Cori smiled and began to walk across the clearing, Tugger watching him. Tugger looked down at his three kittens and smiled.

Screams suddenly sounded across the yard.

"No, let me go!" Tugger's head whipped up and he saw Cori struggling in Macavity's grip.

"Let me go!" Cori yelled, his fearful eyes finding Tugger. Tugger stood up, Aden and Ferny falling from his lap and onto the ground.

"Cori!" Tugger ran towards Macavity, who grinned evilly. Tugger was stopped as he was caught around the waist.

"Alonzo, let me go now!"

"He's going to kill you!" Alonzo hissed in his ear as he held the struggling Tugger back.

"We've already lost Munkus, we're not losing you as well!"

"CORI!" Tugger yelled, clawing at Alonzo's arms, which tightened around his waist. Cori was struggling, crying out as Macavity held him with one arm and swiped at the approaching Jellicles with the other.

"Tugger, help!" Cori cried, trying to kick out at Macavity. Macavity pushed Skimbleshanks back before smirking at Tugger.

"No!" Tugger yelled, fighting desperately to break free from Alonzo's grip.

A flash of blue light suddenly appeared. Tugger cried out in pain…heartbreak pain. The Jellicles looked back at the clearing, finding Macavity and Cori was gone. Alonzo slowly let Tugger go. Tugger stared at the spot where Macavity and Cori were standing last.

"Tugger, we'll get him back," Tugger turned on Alonzo, punching him across the jaw, sending the patched Tom flying to the ground. Tugger leapt on him, punching and clawing at him.

"I would have had him!" Tugger yelled, laying into Alonzo. "If you had let me go, Cori would be safe!"

"Tugger, get off of him!" Tugger ignored them, punching at the whimpering Alonzo. Tugger was grabbed and pulled off the bloodied Alonzo. Tugger looked back and saw Admetus was holding him.

"Tugger, stop…" Admetus whispered in his ear. Tugger went limp. Tugger looked up and saw Jenny kneeling beside Alonzo, who was still lying bloodied on the ground. Jenny looked at Tugger and shook her head, going back to looking over Alonzo. Tugger looked around the yard. The occupants were staring at him, horrified. Plato was standing off to the side, watching as Admetus held Tugger back. Bombalurina was holding Demeter, who was sobbing and crying. Bomba was staring at Tugger, shocked. Misto was holding Teazer, but both of them were looking at Tugger, unsure. Mungo had Tumas in his arms as Tantomile stared at the spot were Cori and Macavity had been.

Then, Tugger's eyes landed on his kittens.

Aden, Tiana and Ferny were huddled up, looking scared and a little frightened. They saw Tugger looking at them and Aden gave a weak smile. Tugger hung his head, ashamed.

He had scared his own kittens.

Tugger stared at his bloodied paws…his paws which were stained with Alonzo's blood, the Tom that had saved his life because if he had run at Macavity, Macavity would have killed him. Tugger's chest began shaking, his bottom lip trembling, his breath coming in quick gasps. Tugger broke down and Admetus turned him around, hugging him tightly as Tugger cried his heart out.

"Cori, no!" Tugger wailed. Alonzo slowly rose to his feet, limping over to Tugger and putting his paw on his shoulder. Tugger turned his tear stained face to look at him. Admetus slowly let Tugger go. Tugger looked at Alonzo, rubbing his eyes as the tears continued to fall. Alonzo pulled Tugger into his arms. Tugger broke down again.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," Tugger whispered.

"S'alright, Tugger," Alonzo murmured. "I'm worried about Cori too,"

Munkustrap yawned, rolling over and immediately yelping in pain as he rolled onto his bad leg. He shot up, breathing heavily as he put his paw over his leg.

"No, let me go!" Munkustrap looked around, looking through the open door and into Macavity's room. Macavity walked into view, dragging a struggling dark coloured Tom.

"Cori!" Munkustrap cried out, struggling to his feet.

"Munkus!" Cori croaked, struggling to break free of Macavity's grip. Macavity dropped Cori onto the floor before walking over and slamming the door shut to Munkustrap's room before locking it. He could hear Munkustrap hammering on the door.

"Macavity, don't do this to him!"

Macavity just walked over to Cori, who scrambled back before his back hit the stone wall. Macavity crouched in front of him. Cori whimpered, trembling. Macavity reached out and Cori flinched away from his paw.

"Why so scared, Cori?" Macavity murmured.

"Y-You almost killed me," Cori whispered. Macavity tilted his head.

"You shouldn't have said Tugger's name," Macavity muttered. Cori whimpered as Macavity's eyes suddenly dropped by a fraction. Macavity snarled. His paw whipped forward and Cori cried out in fear.

There was the sound of fabric tearing.

Cori looked down as something dropped onto his lap. He shakily picked up the ripped velvet collar that Tugger had given him.

"No," Cori whispered, a tear slipping from his eye and landing on the gift that Tugger had given him. Macavity ripped the collar from his paws, throwing it across the room. Cori looked over to where it had landed, sniffing slightly. He could see the small silver studs glinting at him from the dark corner in which the collar had landed. Macavity grabbed Cori's chin, forcing his head back to look at him. Cori closed his eyes.

"Open your eyes," Macavity hissed. Cori did so. Macavity tilted his head when he saw the dark green eyes were filled with tears.

"Oh, Cori," Macavity whispered, rubbing the copper, black and white face. Cori looked down, his bottom lip trembling terribly.

"Don't cry, my Cori," Macavity said, pulling Cori into his arms. "We're together now," Cori closed his eyes, biting his lip as Macavity nuzzled at his neck.

Munkustrap slid down the door, hearing Macavity's voice. He couldn't distinguish what Macavity was saying to Cori...but he was still worried. Munkustrap raised his head when he heard a loud choked sob…with the sound of purring. Munkustrap moved away from the door, going back to the nest in the corner. He didn't want to hear that…he felt sick enough already.

Munkustrap flattened his ears, trying to block out the…grunting noise that was growing in volume. He pressed his paws against his flattened ears, tears springing to his eyes.

Poor Cori.

He didn't deserve this.

Munkustrap didn't realise he had fallen asleep until the door to his room slammed open. Munkustrap leapt up, his eyes shooting open. Munkustrap winced and looked around.

"Keep him company," Macavity hissed, pulling Cori into the room. Macavity left, closing the door behind him as Cori stood in the room, head lowered, and legs trembling.

"Cori," Munkustrap whispered. Cori raised his head and looked at him. Cori sat beside Munkustrap, staring at his paws.

"Are you okay?" Munkustrap asked, putting his paw on Cori's back. Cori broke down and Munkustrap pulled him into his arms. Cori sobbed against his chest.

"I want to go home!" Cori sobbed. Munkustrap rubbed his back.

"H-He tore the collar Tugger gave me!" Cori wailed. "And…Munkustrap, I want to go home!"

"I know, Cori," Munkustrap murmured, unsure of what to say. Cori trembled and sobbed in his arms.

"Munkustrap," Munkustrap looked around and saw Tori standing in the doorway.

"Yes?"

"I need to check your leg," Munkustrap sighed and nodded, shifting the sobbing Cori slightly. Tori knelt beside Munkustrap, barely glancing at the crying Coricopat as she did. Tori gently poked Munkustrap's leg. He winced every time. Tori looked up every time she poked his leg, catching the winces. She poked a tender spot, near his hip, when he yowled. Cori startled, looking at Munkustrap, whose eyes were clenched shut and was biting his lip, breathing heavily.

"M-Munkus?"

"I'm alright, Cori," Munkustrap exhaled, his eyes still closed.

"The infection has gone down…but I'm worried about the joint in your leg," Tori told Munkustrap, placing her paw on the spot which made him yowl.

"We'll keep an eye on it, Munkustrap," Tori told him, standing up.

"Mm," Munkustrap answered, eyes still closed. Cori was staring at Munkustrap, worried.

"Munkus, what's wrong?" Cori asked fearfully.

"I-It's just my leg, Cori," Munkustrap whispered, opening his eyes just a little. Cori could see the pain in his eyes. Cori moved closer to Munkustrap, wrapping his arms around his middle before resting his head on his shoulder. Munkustrap wrapped his arm around Cori, pulling the dark Tom close.

"I'm sorry," Cori whispered.

"For what?"

"I-I should have…if it wasn't for me…I should have asked if you were okay before I went and sobbed and whined to you," Cori stammered.

"Cori…you deserve the right to sob and whine all you want," Munkustrap told him. "And I'm more worried about you then my leg, so don't you dare feel sorry for me," Cori gave a weak smile and rested against his friend.

Macavity lounged in his throne, grinning smugly to himself.

Cori was back…and he was his.

Now, the only obstacle was Tugger, Macavity sat up. He needed to get rid of that nuisance…and Cori could keep Munkustrap as a friend. Macavity shrugged.

Cori had someone to talk to and Macavity could keep an eye on Munkustrap, problems solved…except for the Tugger one that is.

Macavity looked over towards the corner of the room, seeing Tori talking with one of his hench-cats…a white and chocolate brown splotched Tom. Macavity tilted his head, watching as Tori smiled and laugh. Milo was one of his gentler hench-cats, he was good when it came to stealth and stealing, and the occasional torture and kidnapping, but he was soft at heart for some things.

Macavity kept him around for his skills…and maybe a little because he was level-headed. Macavity watched as Tori gave a small laugh as Milo touched her cheek as he smiled.

"Tori!" Macavity called. Tori looked over at Macavity, looking slightly scared. Milo looked sheepish but gave a small nod at Tori. She walked over to Macavity.

"Yes, boss?" Tori asked nervously.

"I want you to tell me the truth, Tori," Macavity ordered her. Tori nodded.

"Do you…love Milo?" Tori blushed furiously.

"Yes, sir," She whispered.

"Does he love you back?"

"Yes, sir," Macavity leaned back, looking at her.

"Boss, I know you said we weren't allowed to be together…but I just…I mean we,"

"Tori, stop," Tori looked at Macavity. He gave a smirk.

"I have my love, I don't see any reason why you shouldn't have yours,"

"Boss?"

"You and Milo have my permission to be together,"

"Boss, thank you so much!"

"But do not let this affect your work,"

"Of course not, boss," Tori breathed. Macavity nodded.

"How's Munkustrap's leg?"

"It's not infected but there's still some swelling near his joint that I'm worried about," Tori told him. Macavity nodded.

"Do you have the things I asked for…for when I get my other 'guest'?"

"Yes, boss…everything is set up," Tori smiled maliciously. Macavity dismissed her.

She was his follower and was happy to follow him when he did anything…and was quite happy to torture for him.

That was why he was allowing her to be with Milo. Macavity yawned, before getting up and going to see Cori.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCC

Okay, I have to tell you…I probably won't update over the next two days, not because I can't…because I can…it's just the weather is going to be hot here for the next few days which means the internet will drop out.

Circus Oz hurt so much! It was fun but I can feel muscles I've never felt before. I cried a little because I hurt myself because my arm slipped when I was slipping and I smacked my arm against something…owies…but I learnt how to trapeze, sorta!

Thanks to those who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	17. Bait

Munkustrap sat with his back against the wall, listening to Macavity talking to Cori. He winced and put his paw on his leg as pain suddenly tore through it. Munkustrap sighed, putting his head back against the wall. His leg was constantly throbbing with pain, it hurt so much.

"How's your leg?" Munkustrap looked up as Macavity walked in. Munkustrap looked around his leg and saw Cori asleep in the next room.

"Sore," Munkustrap answered. "How's Cori?" Macavity scowled. Munkustrap smirked.

"I told you," Munkustrap said. Macavity walked over to him, standing on his sore leg. Munkustrap whimpered loudly. Macavity hissed at him. Munkustrap writhed, his paws gripping onto the nest under him as pain tore through his leg.

"Stop," Munkustrap croaked. "Stop, please…Macavity, stop!" Macavity took his foot off Munkustrap's leg. Munkustrap let out a shaky breath, trembling in pain. Macavity knelt down, pulling at Munkustrap's collar. Munkustrap looked at him, his eyes pained.

"Watch Cori for me," Macavity murmured, straightening Munkustrap's collar. Munkustrap blinked, staring at him. Macavity let go of the black leather collar with the silver studs…the collar he had kitten Munkustrap when they were still kittens.

_Macavity bounded back to the yard, grinning largely. He had found a collar…he didn't want it but he knew who it would be perfect for. Macavity jogged through the yard, going to his den. _

"_What are you so happy about, Macavity?" Jennyanydots asked as he bounced past. Macavity hid the collar._

"_Nothing, Jenny…I'm just happy," He tried weakly. Jenny nodded. Cori peered around Skimble's leg, smiling at Macavity. Macavity winked at Cori, who gave a small laugh and hid back behind Skimble's leg. Jenny smiled at Cori. Cori had been in the yard for a few months now, he and Macavity were close but Cori was still a little shy. Tantomile, however, was happily playing with Bombalurina and Demeter. Cori liked to stay with Skimbleshanks, hiding behind his leg. Macavity talked to Jenny for a bit more before continuing on. _

"_Munkus!" Macavity looked around his den. It was empty. Grizabella had disappeared a few weeks ago. Macavity gave an annoyed growl and left the den, going to find Munkustrap. He found Munkustrap dozing on the tyre as Alonzo and Tugger played together below. _

"_Munk!" Munkustrap tiredly raised his head._

"_Hmm?" _

"_Come here, I want to talk to you," Munkustrap leapt from the tyre, dodging the tussling Alonzo and Tugger, and walked over to Macavity._

"_Come on," Macavity smiled, leading Munkustrap away. Munkustrap followed him, shivering as his fluffy fur was blown about in the cold wind. Macavity slowed down to walk beside him, rubbing his shoulder against Munkustrap's, trying to warm him. Munkustrap gave a weak smile._

"_W-Where are we goin', Mac?" Munkustrap stammered, his teeth chattering. Macavity opened the door to the stove. Munkustrap quickly leapt in and Macavity followed, closing the door behind them both. Macavity looked over, finding Munkustrap shivering. Macavity walked over to him, wrapping his arm around him. Munkustrap shivered, smiled and cuddled closer to his older brother. Though Munkustrap had a ton of fur, it was so fluffy and light that he felt the cold._

"_I got you something," Macavity smiled. Munkustrap looked at Macavity, tilting his head. _

"_I saw it and…well, I knew it was you," Macavity produced the collar. Munkustrap's eyes widened at the sight of it._

"_M-Mac?"_

"_What?" Macavity asked, smiling. "Am I not allowed to get my favourite little brother anything?" Munkustrap grinned. Macavity put the collar on his brother, straightening it out so the ring on the collar hung at the front, he made sure it was fastened properly before taking his paws away. Munkustrap grinned, putting his paws on the collar. _

"_Thanks, Mac," Munkustrap smiled, hugging his brother. Macavity hugged his small brother back. _

"_It's alright, Munkus," Macavity smiled, trying to flatten down Munkustrap's fluffy fur. Munkustrap smiled, snuggling in closer to his brother. Macavity smiles back, holding his younger brother close as he leaned against the wall of the stove. He likes moments like these, just him and his younger brother…no annoying Tugger, no prancing Alonzo trying to get Munkustrap to play with him, no Demeter trying to snuggle up to Munkustrap while he and Macavity are lying together, talking. Macavity smiled as he looked down, finding his younger brother had fallen asleep in his arms. Macavity lifted his paw, brushing against the shining collar around Munkustrap's neck. Macavity smiled and closed his eyes, letting his little brother sleep against him._

Macavity blinked, looking at the slightly bruised Munkustrap who was staring back at him, his large blue eyes staring at him. Macavity lifted his paw, holding it against Munkustrap's slightly bruised cheek. Munkustrap just blinked, staring at him. Macavity sighed, before getting to his feet.

"Watch Coricopat for me," Macavity called back as he left the small room, leaving Munkustrap alone and confused.

Tumblebrutus pounced after a butterfly, growling as it kept flying out of his reach. He followed it into the park. Yes, he was almost a Tom but he still enjoyed chasing after butterflies. Tumble gave a growl, watching as the butterfly landed on a rock. Tumble crouched, his rear in the air as he stared down the white and black butterfly. Tumble waggled his rear, getting ready to pounce. A paw suddenly pushed his rear down.

"Too obvious," Tumble quickly looked behind him at the rough voice. Tumble tried to dart away when he saw Macavity but Macavity gripped his tail.

"Uh-uh," Macavity said, pulling the Tom back, making Tumble fall over onto his back. "Where do you think you're going?" Tumble struggled, but Macavity was stronger.

"Please, just let me go!" Tumble pleaded. Macavity stared at him.

"You're Jenny's son, aren't you?" Macavity asked him, pulling Tumble closer. Tumble looked up from where he was laying on his back. He gave a small nod.

"So that means Cori is…your brother?" Tumble nodded again.

"Yes," Tumble whispered. Macavity tilted his head, looking at Tumble thoughtfully.

"W-What do you want from me?" Tumble asked, his voice shaking.

"I want your help," Macavity said. Tumble shook his head. "It wasn't a choice," Macavity gripped the young Tom's arms and dragged him upwards and out of the park.

Tugger sat beside his kittens, watching as they napped. He sighed.

"Dad…I'm scared," Tugger looked at Ferny. Tugger gently rubbed the curl from Ferny's forehead. Tugger smiled, the curl had just begun to grow, and it was quite cute.

"You don't need to be scared," Tugger told Ferny. Ferny nodded, yawning largely as his eyes slipped shut.

"And you were worried you'd fail them," Tugger looked back at Bombalurina. He had moved back in with her when Cori had been taken. It hurt him when Cori was gone, he couldn't bear to be in the den without Cori, it hurt.

"Hey, Bombs, can you watch them for a while?" Tugger asked, getting to his feet. Bomba nodded.

"Of course," Tugger stretched and walked outside. He walked into a deserted part of the yard, shaking out his mane and sighing heavily.

"Tugger, help!" Tugger's head whipped up at the sound of the faint cry. Tugger quickly headed towards it. His name was called again and Tugger ran from the yard towards the source. He followed it to an alley. He saw a tall cat struggling on the ground of the alley.

"Tumbles?" Tugger cried, running forward towards the bound Tom. He rolled Tumble onto his back, finding the young Tom was gagged. Tugger pulled the gag from Tumble's mouth.

"Tugger, it's a trap!" Tumble cried out. Tugger tensed when he heard a laugh behind him.

"Aw, you found him?" Tugger startled when Tumble's voice sounded by his ear. Tugger looked around and saw Macavity grinning at him.

"Why so surprised?" Tugger was shocked to hear Tumble's voice coming from Macavity's mouth. Tumble whimpered. Tugger was ripped away from Tumble and thrown into the arms of waiting hench-cats.

"I told you I'd get you," Macavity hissed, his voice back to normal. "And you're going to pay," Tugger glared at Macavity.

"Let Tumble go," Tugger snapped. Macavity looked at the bound Tom, struggling on the ground.

"Hm," Macavity murmured thoughtfully. Tumble looked up at him.

"He's a witness to me taking you," Macavity said thoughtfully. Tumble whimpered, struggling to get free of the bonds.

"And I don't the want the Jellicles catching on…just yet," Macavity smirked, leaning over and grabbing the bound Tom, throwing him over his shoulder.

"Macavity, let him go!" Tugger snarled. Macavity shook his head.

"No," Macavity snarled before striking Tugger across the face. Tugger winced and looked back. Tumble was trying to look around, trying to look at Tugger.

"Come on," Macavity said, walking ahead as he carried Tumble. Tumble gave a cry as Tugger was knocked out.

"Shut up," Macavity hissed, digging his claws into the back of Tumble's legs. Tumble whimpered. Tumble sighed and went still, watching as Tugger was dragged behind them.

Munkustrap looked up as he heard Cori wake up. Cori groaned and gave a cough.

"Are you okay, Cori?" Munkustrap called from his room. Cori gave a cough.

"Not really," Cori called back, his voice hoarse. Munkustrap sighed. Cori lay against the nest, sighing. He could feel bruises forming on his upper arms from where Macavity had gripped him too tight. Bruises on his hips where Macavity had gripped onto, trying to get a grip on Cori. Cori sighed. He felt so low. Things he had had to do last night…trying not to get hit, trying not to make Macavity angry.

"Hey, Munk?"

"Yes?"

"Do you miss the old Macavity?" Cori asked hesitantly. There was silence.

"Yes," Munkustrap answered. "It's why I wear my collar…to remind me of the old him,"

"What?"

"Macavity gave me my collar when we were kittens…we didn't really tell anyone that he had given it to me, everyone thought I had humans and Macavity went along with their stories, saying he didn't want to make Tugger jealous," Munkustrap sighed. "When he was exiled, I wanted to get rid of my collar…but I didn't at the same time, you know?"

"Yeah," Cori murmured.

"I didn't want to lose him completely," Munkustrap mumbled. When the Jellicles used to asked, disgusted, how Cori ever loved Macavity, Cori would say he was kind…that his eyes were different. The Jellicles would shake their heads when Cori would say that but Munkustrap knew what he was talking about. Macavity's eyes did change when he did…they went from soft and sparkling to hard and glinting. Munkustrap sighed and leaned back against the wall.

Cori sighed, hearing Munkustrap sigh and go quiet. He could see Munkustrap leaning against the wall, staring blankly at the wall opposite. Cori looked around the room and spotted his broken collar in the corner.

It matched his soul…broken and unfixable.

Macavity walked back into his lair and Tugger was immediately taken to the cells. He was still unconscious. Macavity glanced slightly to the left, looking at Tumble's rear, which was all he could see.

He needed somewhere to put the younger one. Macavity smirked and walked down the hallway. He opened up a door.

"Tori," The Queen looked up at Macavity's voice. Milo was sitting in the corner, watching Tori work.

"I need you to watch him," Macavity ordered her, dropping Tumble on the floor. Tumble squeaked when he landed on the floor. He looked around wildly, his eyes going large.

"Of course, boss," Tori said.

"Make sure he does not get away…and he stays quiet!" Tori nodded. Macavity went to leave before he stopped at the door.

"Oh, by the way…we have our second guest in the cells," Macavity told Tori. She looked confused before she nodded.

"I'll come for you when I'm ready for you to…see him,"

"Of course, boss," Tori said. Macavity left the room, shutting the door behind him. Tori and Milo both looked at the young, bond Tom, who was writhing on the floor, struggling to get free.

"Let me go!" He shouted, crying out. Tori quickly rushed over to his side.

"Be quiet!" She hissed at him, kneeling beside him. He just struggled more, crying out. Tori didn't know how to make him shut up without hurting him. Milo walked over, kneeling beside him.

"Hey, hey," Milo said loudly, making the young Tom be quiet. "Look at me," Milo stared into the young Tom's scared brown eyes.

"Yelling out isn't going to help you, it's going to make things worse, okay?" Milo asked him. He nodded.

"Okay…I'm going to cut you loose, but don't try to run or we can't protect you," The young Tom nodded again and Milo cut him loose. Tori was crouched, ready to pounce if the young Tom tried to run. He didn't, he just sat up and looked around, fearfully.

"What's your name?" Milo asked.

"Tumblebrutus," Milo gently put his arm around the young Tom's shoulder, giving a small smile. Tumblebrutus sighed and looked at his paws.

"Please…don't," Munkustrap looked around when he heard Cori's whisper. He was surprised to see Macavity walking towards Cori; he didn't even know Macavity had come back. Macavity just smirked and walked towards Munkustrap's room. Munkustrap stared at him, eyes wide.

"Don't do this to him, Macavity," Munkustrap told him. Macavity just grinned and shut the door. Munkustrap tilted his head. He tried to block out Cori's loud cries. Something was off about Macavity…he was too cheerful. Munkustrap went through the possibilities and his eyes widened as he came to the realisation of what would make Macavity so gleeful.

Tugger.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCC

Wow, it was 40 degrees (Celsius) today and my internet was actually up…I'm shocked! But if I don't update tomorrow, because it's 39…that's the reason why, the heat caused the internet to drop out!

Thanks to those who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	18. Screams

Munkustrap hated being so useless. He could barely move because of his leg, most days he was forced to just sit and stare blankly at the wall opposite. He couldn't move so he was forced to hear Cori, his friend, cry and plead with Macavity day in and day out.

And now he knew that Tugger was somewhere in this large building.

Munkustrap sighed and rested his head against the stone wall.

"Bored?" Munkustrap rolled his eyes at the empty humour.

"Where's Tugger, Macavity?" Munkustrap asked, looking at his older brother. Macavity tilted his head.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Macavity answered smoothly. Munkustrap glared at him. Macavity could see him subtly trying to protect his swollen leg.

"I know he's here," Munkustrap hissed. Macavity moved slightly, watching Munkustrap flinch, trying to protect his leg.

"Really?"

"Yes…" Munkustrap answered, swallowing hard as he watched Macavity's eyes turn dark. Macavity stalked over to Munkustrap, reaching down and grabbing his throat before hoisting him into the air and shoving him against the wall. Munkustrap struggled, his eyes wide with fear as his feet dangled above the ground. Macavity looked at Munkustrap as Munkustrap struggled, his breathing coming in gasps as he started to panic.

"You don't say a word about Tugger to Cori…got it?" Macavity snarled. Munkustrap nodded, grabbing at Macavity's wrist. Macavity shook him and Munkustrap whimpered.

"Got it?"

"Yes!" Munkustrap gasped. Macavity slowly let Munkustrap down. Munkustrap leaned against the wall, staring at Macavity, eyes wide. Macavity tilted his head; looking into Munkustrap's large blue eyes…they were fearful. Macavity smirked and walked away, leaving Munkustrap trembling against the wall. Munkustrap lowered his head.

Why was he so fearful?

What had Nicky done to him to make him like this?

Bombalurina yawned, waking up from her sleep. She looked around to see the three kittens were still sleeping…but Tugger wasn't there. Bomba sat up, looking through the den exit at the dawning sky. He had left yesterday afternoon…where was he? Bomba woke up the kittens and ushered them over to Jenny's. Jenny was frowning.

"Have you seen Tumbles?" She asked Bomba. Bomba shook her head.

"Have you seen Tugger?" Bombalurina asked Jenny. Jenny shook her head.

"No, sorry, dear…I've been trying to find Tumbles…he chased a butterfly yesterday and he hasn't come back yet," Bomba looked at the worried Jenny before she left the den.

She saw Alonzo limping across the yard, still a bit bruised from when Tugger attacked him.

"Hey, Lonz!" Alonzo stopped and turned to her as she hurried across the yard.

"Yes, Bomba?" Alonzo asked, smiling.

"Have you seen Tugger or Tumbles?" She asked, worried. "They went out yesterday and haven't come back," Alonzo frowned.

"No, I haven't," He said slowly. Bomba looked nervous.

"Bomba," Alonzo tried, knowing what she was thinking.

"Macavity swore he was going to get Tugger for being with Cori," She said, worried. "What if he took Tumbles as well?" Alonzo took the fretting Bomba's paws.

"Bomba…we'll find them," Alonzo told her. "And besides, knowing Tumble, he probably just got lost chasing another butterfly,"

Tori walked back into her room after wheeling some things down to the cells for Macavity. She had spotted his 'guest', his youngest brother. The large Maine Coon had just stared at her from where he was sitting in the corner of the cell. She paused when she got back into the room. Tumblebrutus was asleep; Milo was sitting beside him, running his paw through his head fur. Tori came to sit beside Milo, watching the sleeping young Tom.

"Why did Macavity bring him?" Milo asked quietly, trying not to wake Tumblebrutus.

"He didn't want the Jellicles to find out that he had the Rum Tum Tugger just yet," Tori said.

"He's just a kitten," Milo murmured.

"Milo, Macavity is doing what he knows is in the best interest of everyone,"

"You don't need to keep on defending him, Tor," Milo sighed. "Yes, I know some of the things he has done I've happily helped with…but he's just a kitten," Tumble yawned and stretched before curling back up. Milo sighed as he watched Tori walk from the room again.

Why didn't she see that Macavity was making a big mistake by bringing the kitten here?

Tugger sat in the cell, waiting for Macavity to come and do whatever he had planned to him. He was worried about Tumblebrutus, he didn't know what had happened to the butterfly chasing Tom. He was worried about Munkustrap, he didn't know if he was still alive…and he was worried about Cori, he didn't know if he was still holding on.

_Oh - thinkin' about all our younger years  
There was only you and me  
We were young and wild and free_

Now nothin' can take you away from me  
We bin down that road before  
But that's over now  
You keep me comin' back for more

Baby you're all that I want  
When you're lyin' here in my arms  
I'm findin' it hard to believe  
We're in heaven  
And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven

Oh - once in your life you find someone  
Who will turn your world around  
Bring you up when you're feelin' down

Ya - nothin' could change what you mean to me  
Oh there's lots that I could say  
But just hold me now  
Cause our love will light the way

N' baby you're all that I want  
When you're lyin' here in my arms  
I'm findin' it hard to believe  
We're in heaven  
And love is all that I need  
And I found it there in your heart  
It isn't too hard to see  
We're in heaven

I've bin waitin' for so long  
For something to arrive  
For love to come along

Now our dreams are comin' true  
Through the good times and the bad  
Ya - I'll be standin' there by you

Tugger sighed, that was his and Cori's song. Tugger raised his head when he heard slow, sarcastic, clapping.

"That was beautiful, Tugger…not," Macavity's voice hissed from the darkness.

"Where are Cori, Munkus and Tumbles?" Tugger demanded to know, his eyes trying to find his brother in the darkness.

"Cori is safe with me," Tugger scowled, hearing the smugness in Macavity's voice.

"Munkustrap is a little sore and a little fearful at the moment, but he's doing just fine," Tugger hissed angrily.

"And Tumblebrutus is asleep," Macavity finally stepped out of the shadows. Tugger stared up at his eldest brother.

"You know, Cori couldn't wait to get that pathetic collar you gave him off when I brought him here," Macavity smirked. Tugger hissed angrily.

"He hated it…reminded him of you,"

"Yes…too bad the one he hates is you," Tugger snarled. Macavity walked over, pulling Tugger off the ground by his collar and attaching him to the shackles on the wall so he was standing. Tugger stared at Macavity. Macavity glared at him.

"You know…Munkustrap knows I have you down here," Macavity said, looking at him. Tugger winced.

"I had him held against the wall…he was trembling, he was scared of me," Macavity drawled.

"Liar!" Tugger snapped. "Munkustrap would never be scared of a coward like you!" Tugger winced as he was struck across the face and chest, both opening wounds.

"He actually is afraid of me…afraid of what I'll do to him, after what Nicky did to him," Tugger heard the bitterness in Macavity's voice in the last part.

"But he's scared of me hurting him,"

"Stop it," Tugger hissed. Macavity shook his head, smiling.

"He was begging with me, pleading to me to stop hurting him," Macavity stretched, grinning at the furious Tugger.

"He's quite…" Macavity trailed off, thinking of a word to describe Munkustrap. "He's quite passive, isn't he?" Tugger hissed, trying to break free of the shackles around his wrists, attaching him to the wall.

"You know, I think he'd love to see you again," And before Tugger could say anything, Macavity had left the room. Tugger's heart felt like breaking…poor Munkustrap. Tugger raised his head when he heard whimpering heading towards him. Macavity was walking back in, dragging in Munkustrap. Munkustrap was whimpering, trying to hop along so he didn't hurt his damaged leg.

"Munkus?" Tugger whispered, shocked at the state Munkustrap was in. Munkustrap looked up at him before he was shoved again the ground. Munkustrap yelped as he landed on his bad leg.

"Munk," Tugger breathed. Munkustrap didn't even raise his head, didn't even acknowledge him, he just stared at the floor, his breathing ragged. Macavity crouched down beside Munkustrap, lifting his head up, revealing his pained eyes…which were lacking the spark they once carried.

"Nicky destroyed his spirit," Macavity murmured, rubbing Munkustrap's cheek. Munkustrap looked down, closing his eyes tightly. Macavity shoved Munkustrap onto his back. Munkustrap rolled his head slightly, looking at Tugger, who was staring at him, horrified. Macavity smirked at Tugger before gripping onto Munkustrap's sore leg. Tugger watched, horrified, as Munkustrap began whimpering, began writhing. Macavity increased the pressure and Munkustrap's cries became vocal.

"Stop, please," Munkustrap breathed. Tugger stared at his brother in shock.

Munkustrap never begged before.

"Stop, please, stop stop stop stop!" Munkustrap cried out, the pain beginning to be too much.

"Macavity, stop, PLEASE STOP!" Munkustrap began to scream.

"STOP IT!" Tugger yelled, hating to see Munkustrap like this. Macavity let Munkustrap's leg go. Munkustrap put his paw over his mouth, ashamed. Tugger stared down at Munkustrap, whose eyes were closed, his mouth covered by his paw as he gave broken sobs.

Coricopat looked up when he heard the yell echo. He tilted his head, confused. He couldn't exactly hear the words that had been yelled…but he heard Munkustrap's scream moments before the second yell. Cori shot up, breathing rapidly. He knew who yelled now.

"Tugger," He whispered.

Milo held the struggling Tumblebrutus.

"Tugger!" Tumble yelled. "Tugger! Munkus!" Milo wrapped his arms around the young Tom's chest, pulling him down to the floor.

"Stop!" Milo breathed in Tumble's ear. "You can't help them by yelling out…you're not helping yourself!" Tumble went still, sobbing. Milo slowly let the young Tom go, letting him slump against him.

"Shh," Milo whispered, rubbing Tumble's ears as the young Tom cried loudly.

Macavity walked back to his room, pulling Munkustrap along. Munkustrap's head was lowered and other than the slight sharp intake of breath, Macavity wasn't hearing any sounds of pain.

"Where's Tugger?" Macavity looked up at Cori when Cori snarled that. Macavity walked into Munkustrap's room, dropping him into the floor. Munkustrap gave a strangled cry but went quiet afterwards.

"What have you done to him?" Cori yelled, hitting at Macavity. Macavity caught his paw, growling.

"He's not here," He hissed.

"I know you're lying," Cori hissed back. "I heard him yelling,"

"He's…not…here," Macavity snarled, shoving Cori against the wall. Cori hit it, hard. He slid down the wall, bottom lip trembling. Macavity looked at him.

"I know he's here," Cori whispered.

"He's not!" Macavity yelled, making Cori flinch. "I haven't gotten him…yet," Cori whimpered. Macavity smirked.

"If you do what I say, I might leave him at the yard," Macavity lied. Cori looked at him, his eyes desperate as he nodded. Macavity smiled, pulling Cori against him. Macavity forced his lips against Cori…who remained still.

"You need to respond," Macavity whispered, taking his lips away from Cori's for a second. Macavity pressed his lips to Cori's lips…and found him responding to the kiss.

Macavity grinned as Cori's paws threaded through his chest fur.

Perfect.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Bad Macavity!

Thanks to those who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	19. Heartbreak

Cori waited until Macavity had left the room before he spat on the floor, rubbing his mouth with the back of his arm. Cori felt disgusted…he was playing along with Macavity, so he wouldn't hurt Tugger.

"C-Cori," Cori looked around towards Munkustrap's small room. Munkustrap was lying on his side, looking at him sadly.

"You okay, Munkus?" Cori asked. Munkustrap sighed. Macavity walked back in and Munkustrap looked away, turning his eyes away. Macavity looked at Munkustrap, his eyes narrowing. Munkustrap just lay on his side, not moving. Macavity eyed him, frowning.

"Milo!"

"Yes, boss?" The splotched Tom appeared in the doorway of the room.

"Take Munkustrap down to Tori's…get her to check out his leg,"

"Of course, boss," Milo said, walking in and helping Munkustrap up. Macavity watched as they left the room.

Munkustrap looked at the brown and white splotched coloured Tom that helped him down the hallways.

He led Munkustrap into a room.

"Munkus!" Munkustrap found himself falling to the floor as something attached to his waist.

"Tumbles?" Munkustrap breathed, looking at the young Tom gripping onto him. Tumble nodded, his bottom lip trembling as he looked at Munkustrap. Munkustrap sat up, pulling Tumble close. Tumble was trembling as he was pulled into Munkustrap's arms. Milo looked at them both, watching as the tall silver Tom did his best to comfort Tumblebrutus. Milo looked around when Tori came in.

"Macavity wants you to check Munkustrap's leg," Milo told Tori. Tori nodded and moved over to Munkustrap.

"You need to move the kitten," Tori sighed. Milo nodded, pulling at Tumble's arms. Tumble growled and clutched onto Munkustrap tighter. Milo sighed.

"Tumblebrutus, she just needs to look at his leg…then you can go back to suffocating him," Tumble looked at Munkustrap, who gave a small smile and a nod. Tumble reluctantly let go of Munkustrap and moved back. Tori knelt beside Munkustrap, stretching his leg, bending it at the knee. Munkustrap winced as Tori pulled his leg out again, stretching it out.

"Flex your foot," Tori told Munkustrap. Munkustrap did so. Tori sighed.

"It's improving…slowly," Tori told Munkustrap, standing up. Tumble fell back beside Munkustrap, wrapping his arms tightly around Munkustrap's middle. Munkustrap looked at the shivering young Tom.

"W-Where's Tugger?" Tumble whimpered.

"Cells," Tori yawned, stretching. Milo sighed, shaking his head. Tumble whimpered again.

"M-Macavity used me as bait," Tumble whispered.

"What?"

"M-Macavity found me…he dragged me to an alley and tied me and went to lure Tugger to me," Tumble sniffled. Munkustrap hugged the crying Tom.

"I wanna go home, Munkus!" Tumble cried. "I want my mum!" Munkustrap winced, pulling the younger Tom closer.

"Tori," Munkustrap, Tumble, Tori and Milo looked towards the door. Macavity was standing there, looking in.

"Boss?" Tori asked.

"Now," Macavity told her. Realisation crossed Tori's face.

"Oh…okay, Boss," Tori said, slipping from the room. Macavity looked at Munkustrap, who was being clutched onto by Tumblebrutus, who was staring at Macavity, brown eyes large.

"Watch them," Macavity told Milo. Milo nodded. Macavity stalked from the room and down to the cells.

Tori was standing there already, preparing things on a cart. Tugger was watching her from where he was shackled to the wall. He looked around at Macavity as Macavity walked in. Macavity grabbed a leather strip and walked over to Tugger. Macavity tapped the side of Tugger's jaw with the leather strip.

"Open," Macavity grinned. Tugger kept his jaws firmly shut.

"Oh, come on," Macavity said, pouting and acting hurt. "You don't want me to hurt Munkustrap or Tumblebrutus do you?" Tugger glared at him but opened his mouth. Macavity put the leather strip in.

"Bite on it…I don't want you to make Cori…scared," Macavity told him. Tugger just stared at him.

"Pretend it's my arm or something," Macavity grinned, turning away. Tugger bit down on the leather, an uneasy feeling rising in his stomach. Macavity examined a metal pole on the table…beside a needle with some weird coloured stuff inside it.

"I want you to tell Cori you don't love him anymore," Macavity told Tugger, glancing at him. Tugger snarled. It was muffled, but Macavity got the message.

"Fine…Tori, begin," Tori approached with the needle.

"She stole this from some human testing building," Macavity said, leaning against the wall. Tugger eyed the needle wearily.

"We tested it on some other strays…trying to find something suitable to use on you," Tugger's brown eyes flashed towards Macavity.

"Apparently…from our other tests subjects, it will make you feel like every nerve is on fire," Macavity smirked. Tugger gave a muffled growl when Tori stuck the needle in his arm, pushing the plunger. Tori withdrew the needle and backed away, watching Tugger.

Macavity smirked when Tugger began to groan, his head tossing from side to side…muffled whimpers eventually managed to break past the leather strip. Macavity's smirk grew into a grin when sweat broke out across Tugger's face and the muffled screams sounded. Macavity looked to Tori, who nodded. Macavity walked over, picking up the metal bar from the tray. He looked towards Tugger, who was whimpering and crying out. Macavity smirked and walked towards Tugger.

Cori looked up when Macavity walked back in, pulling the wincing Munkustrap behind him. He let go of Munkustrap's arm and Munkustrap limped back to the room. Macavity looked at Cori and smiled before he left the room again. Cori tilted his head before he got to his feet and walked to sit beside Munkustrap.

"Are you okay?" Cori asked Munkustrap. Munkustrap nodded. Cori's nose twitched as he caught a sudden scent. Cori pushed his nose against Munkustrap's shoulder, startling him.

"Tumblebrutus?" Cori whispered. Munkustrap sighed.

"Munkustrap…what…what's happening?" Cori asked, biting his lip.

"Tumblebrutus is here," Munkustrap murmured, looking at his paws. Cori stared at Munkustrap, shocked.

"Why?"

"He was used as bait," Munkustrap sighed, looking at Cori. "To lure Tugger,"

"But Tugger's back at the yard!" Cori cried out. Munkustrap shook his head.

"No…he's in the cells," Munkustrap said, meeting Cori's eyes. Cori's breathing picked up.

No…No…

Cori felt sick, he had been playing to Macavity's wishes, trying to stop him taking Tugger from the yard when all of this time he had Tugger in the cells. Munkustrap's paws rested on his shoulders.

"Cori…breathe," Munkustrap told him. Cori started crying.

"What did you do?" Munkustrap looked up, his eyes widening when he saw Macavity standing in the doorway, growling. Cori stood up, his teary eyes blazing.

"You had Tugger here the whole time!" Cori yelled at him. Macavity's eyes fell onto Munkustrap, who quickly moved back. Macavity yanked Cori from the room. Cori tumbled onto the ground and Macavity glared at Munkustrap.

"You'll pay," Macavity hissed at Munkustrap, who lowered his head. Macavity slammed the door. Munkustrap's ears lowered at the sound of the lock scraping closed.

Milo was sitting on the nest, Tumblebrutus was asleep beside him. Milo looked at the young Tom, who rolled over, his paws flicking in his sleep. Milo smiled.

He wanted a kitten someday…he wanted Tori to be the mother but he wasn't so sure. She seemed so indifferent about the welfare of Tumblebrutus, how would she be with her own kittens?

Milo looked up when Macavity stormed in. Milo moved slightly, trying to protect Tumblebrutus, who he knew Macavity would go after. Milo was pushed out of the way and Tumblebrutus was dragged up from the ground. Tumble gave a cry of shock and fright as he was pulled out of his sleep, waking up to see Macavity's furious face.

"Macavity, let him go!" Milo yelled out, leaping to his feet. Macavity glared at him, Milo sighed.

"Boss, you're scaring him…he's just a kitten," Macavity hissed at Milo before dragging Tumblebrutus from the room.

Cori looked up, breathing heavily, from where he lay battered and bruised on the nest. He gave a hoarse cry when he saw Tumble being dragged into the room and thrown onto the floor. Tumble immediately curled up into a ball, giving a rough sob.

He wanted to go home…he wanted his mum!

"M-Macavity, don't hurt him," Cori pleaded. Macavity was staring at the curled up young Tom on the ground, who was sobbing.

"Um…boss?"

"WHAT?" Macavity roared. Tumble whimpered at the yell.

"He's ready," Tori said evenly. Macavity looked back to Tumble. Cori was perched protectively over him. Macavity stared at the heaving young Tom. Cori was gently rubbing Tumble's side.

Macavity walked from the room, needing to check this out himself. Cori watched as Macavity left the room.

"Tumbles, are you okay?" Cori asked. Tumble sat up, crying softly.

"I want Mum!" Tumble sobbed. Cori hugged Tumble tightly. Tumble sniffled, rubbing his eyes. Cori tried to comfort the Tom, who was like his little brother. They were both raised by the same parents.

Bombalurina was beginning to panic.

Three days had gone by and Tumble and Tugger hadn't come back, they hadn't been seen at all. Jenny was beside herself, crying non-stop. She had lost two of her sons…Cori and Tumbles. Alonzo was pacing back and forth in front of the tyre, taking up one of Munkustrap's habits. He was worried about his friend; he had seen that Munkustrap wasn't in good shape when Macavity had appeared. Now, he was worried that Macavity had Tugger and Tumbles.

Jenny and Skimble were panicking…Pouncival wasn't talking to anyone and wasn't coming out from his room. Tiana, Ferny and Aden were upset and stayed close by Tantomile and Mungojerrie.

It wasn't fair…on anyone.

Cori looked at Tumble as he shivered as he slept. He gently rubbed down Tumble's side. Tumble purred in his sleep and Cori smiled slightly. It was like all of those times when he kitten-sat Pounce and Tumbles, just rubbed their sides and they purred and fell asleep. The smile was wiped off Cori's face when Macavity walked back in, reminding him where he actually was. Cori pulled Tumbles into his arms protectively. Macavity looked at Cori.

"Put him with Munkustrap," Macavity said. Cori woke Tumble up and helped him up. Macavity unlocked the door to Munkustrap's room and opened the door, pushing Tumbles inside. Munkustrap barely raised his head as Tumble was pushed in and the door slammed shut behind him. Macavity grabbed Cori's arm and pulled him from the room.

Macavity led him down to the cells. Cori's breath caught in his throat when he saw Tugger sitting in the corner of the cell, battered and bruised.

"Tugger," Cori whispered. Tori looked from Cori to Tugger. Tugger slowly stood up, looking at Cori. Cori went to go to him but Macavity held him back. Cori whimpered.

"Tugger," Cori whispered. "Tugs," Tugger looked at him. Cori tilted his head, his green eyes wide.

There was something off about Tugger…something was wrong.

"Tugger…say something, please," Cori whispered.

"Yes, Tugger, say something," Macavity smirked. Tugger sighed and looked at Cori.

"I don't love you," Cori froze, his green eyes growing wide.

"Tugger," Cori breathed. "D-Don't…I know…I know you don't mean that,"

"I do, Cori!" Tugger cried. "I don't love you; I don't want to be with you anymore!" Tori watched as Cori slowly began to lose control of his emotions. His breath was coming in quick gasps, his bottom lip trembling. Tori looked at Tugger as Cori just began sobbing, his legs collapsing under him.

Tori could see the pain in Tugger's eyes, pain that he was breaking his mate's heart.

She shrugged and left the cell, Cori's sobs echoing after her. She couldn't do it any more. She couldn't put up this emotionless façade anymore. She couldn't see Munkustrap, Coricopat and Tumblebrutus hurt anymore…and she didn't want Milo to see her as an emotionless hench-cat, she didn't want him to leave her.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCC

One more chapter probably…

Thanks to those who reviewed!

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


	20. Dance with the devil

Macavity smirked, holding onto Cori's arms as Cori sobbed. Tugger was standing there, staring at Cori.

"Stop lying!" Cori cried out. "Stop it!"

"I'm not lying," Tugger said, his voice breaking just a little. "I don't love you," Cori cried out, the cry heartbreaking and pain filled. Tugger looked up at Macavity. Macavity could see the anger in Tugger's eyes…he knew Tugger hadn't broken but he was willing to give Cori up to save Cori's life.

Tori walked into her room, seeing Milo pacing.

"Where's the kitten?" Tori asked, looking around.

"Macavity took him out," Milo murmured, looking at the ground.

"Milo, what happened?" Milo turned to look at her.

"I yelled at Macavity, Tori," Milo said. "I told him to leave the kitten be," Tori blinked, shocked.

She knew Macavity would come for him later. She walked over to him, putting her paws on his shoulders.

"Run, Milo," Tori whispered. Milo looked at her, his chocolate brown eyes confused.

"Before Macavity comes after you…run," She whispered. "Go to the Jellicles," Milo's eyes widened.

"They're probably panicking about the kitten," She murmured. "Tell them where he is," Milo gently took her paws.

"I knew you had a heart," Milo smiled, kissing her. Tori rested her head on his chest.

"Go, Milo…quickly," Milo nodded, kissing her once more before he left. Tori looked around and watched him go.

Macavity let Cori's arms go and Cori fell to his knees on the floor, crying heavily.

_Here I stand, helpless and left for dead_

Tugger looked at Cori as the shaky words left Cori's lips.__

Close your eyes, so many days go by  
Easy to find what's wrong  
Harder to find what's right

Macavity leaned against the wall, watching this closely as Cori slowly rose to his feet, walking over to Tugger. Cori grabbed Tugger's mane, looking at him sadly. __

I believe in you  
I can show you that I can see right through  
All your empty lies, I won't stay long  
In this world so wrong

Tugger reached for Cori. Cori knew he was lying. He just knew Tugger was lying when he was saying those things, saying those empty lies.__

Say goodbye,  
As we dance with the devil tonight  
Don't you dare look at him in the eye  
As we dance with the devil tonight

Macavity snarled, grabbing Cori's arm and pulling him away from the reaching Tugger. Cori looked at Macavity, his eyes going hard. __

Trembling, crawling across my skin  
Feeling your cold, dead eyes  
Stealing the life of mine

Macavity stared into Cori's eyes, snarling slightly. His plan was failing. Cori knew Tugger was lying and Macavity was fuming. It was time to get rid of the problem once and for all. Macavity threw Cori to the side, he rolled across the floor and sat up, watching fearfully as Macavity glared at Tugger.__

I believe in you - Cori cried out at Tugger. Tugger glanced at him._  
I can show you that I can see right through  
All your empty lies, I won't last long  
In this world so wrong_

Macavity lunged at Tugger, clawing viciously at him. Tugger did his best to fight back in his weakened and abused state. Cori watched, horrified, from where he was on the floor as Macavity and Tugger clawed and bit viciously at one another, snarling.__

Say goodbye,  
As we dance with the devil tonight  
Don't you dare look at him in the eye  
As we dance with the devil tonight

Cori let out a cry as Tugger was shoved back. Macavity swiped at Tugger's chest, Tugger let out a cry of pain as deep slashes opened across his chest.

"Hold on," Cori whispered as Tugger seemed to falter.__

Hold on  
Hold on  


Tugger leapt back into the fight, swiping at Macavity with a renewed anger. Tugger's brown eyes flashed to Cori, sadness struck through them. Macavity and Tugger's fight began up once more.

_Say goodbye,  
As we dance with the devil tonight  
Don't you dare look at him in the eye  
As we dance with the devil tonight_

Macavity managed to hit Tugger with enough force to make Tugger fall back. Tugger landed near Cori. Cori reached out, taking his paw. Tugger looked at him, his eyes flicking back to Macavity as Macavity stalked closer to them.

"I'm so sorry, Cori," Tugger whispered.__

Hold on  
Hold on

Cori buried his head in Tugger's mane as Macavity stalked towards them both. Tugger's breathing was ragged but he held onto Cori's paw. Cori lifted his head, looking at Tugger.

"I'm sorry, Cori," Tugger whispered. "He threatened you…I couldn't…I couldn't risk you,"

Cori nuzzled Tugger before kissing his lips. Tugger sighed, kissing Cori for what might be the last time.

"I love you," Cori whispered.

"I love you too," Tugger whispered back, ignoring Macavity's angry yell.

Tumblebrutus looked at Munkustrap, who just lay on the floor.

"Munkus?" Tumble whispered. Munkustrap had barely moved, had barely said a word.

"Mm?" Came the quiet reply.

"I…Do you think Cori and Tugger will be okay?" Tumble asked. There was a loud sigh from Munkustrap.

"I don't know," Munkustrap murmured. Munkustrap slowly looked around when the door opened. Macavity stood in the doorway, glaring at them.

"W-Where's Cori and Tugger?" Tumble cried out. Macavity glared at the kitten, making him whimper.

"They're spending their last few moments together," Macavity spat before reaching forward, grabbing Munkustrap's collar, dragging the dejected Tom from the room, and tossing him onto the floor.

"Munkus!" Tumble cried, running towards the Protector. Macavity slammed the door on Tumble and locked it. He could hear Tumble pounding at the door, crying and yelling out.

"Shut up, or your next!" Macavity roared. It went silent.

Macavity looked down at Munkustrap, who just lay on the floor, staring at him. Macavity tilted his head.

Nicky had already destroyed the Munkustrap that was…the strong spirit that is.

"I told you not to tell Cori that Tugger was in the cells," Macavity hissed, walking around the still and silent Tom.

"But you did!" Macavity kicked Munkustrap's side. Munkustrap gave a choked cry of pain.

"I told you that you would pay…and you're going to," Macavity hissed before he started laying into the silver tabby.

He would beat Munkustrap until he was unconscious…but he wouldn't kill him.

After twenty minutes, Macavity pulled back, breathing heavily as he glared down at Munkustrap's limp and bloody body. Macavity left the unconscious Tom on the floor…he needed to deal with Tugger.

Milo looked at the Jellicles in front of him, arms wrapped around his middle, nervous.

"Macavity has Tumbles and Tugger?" The black and white patched tom asked Milo. Milo nodded.

"Why did you come?" A voice yelled at him.

"Because I yelled at Macavity and told him to leave the kitten alone…he would have killed me…after he had dealt with Tugger and Coricopat," Milo said, looking around at the Jellicles.

"Can you tell us which rooms they're in?" The black and white patched one asked him, glancing at the scarlet Queen, Bombalurina.

"Yes," Milo answered. "But there's something you need to do for me," The Jellicles faces turned dark.

"There is a Queen in there, her name is Tori…she's been looking after Munkustrap," Milo said. "Just don't kill her, please," Alonzo softened and nodded.

"Come on," Alonzo said, beckoning to Milo. "Our Leader wants to meet you…while I organise the raid party," Alonzo said, leading Milo to a den. Milo looked up, nervously, at the large Jellicle Leader. Old Deuteronomy smiled gently at Milo.

"I hear you're helping us save our Jellicles," Deuteronomy told him. Milo nodded.

"Thank you," Milo blinked, surprised.

"I've heard you've looked after one of our young Toms," Deuteronomy continued. "Tumblebrutus," Milo nodded.

"Yes, sir," Milo answered, nervously. Deuteronomy nodded. Alonzo appeared in the doorway.

"Sir, we're ready…we need Milo,"

"Be careful, Alonzo," Deuteronomy said softly. "And, Alonzo?"

"Yes, sir?"

"Bring them home,"

Cori looked up from where he had the wounded Tugger cradled in his arms. He gave a small cry when he saw Macavity walk back into the cells.

"No, no, no, no," Cori whispered, burying his face back into Tugger's mane. Tugger slowly reached up, rubbing Cori's cheek.

"S'alright, Cori," Tugger smiled weakly.

"No…" Cori whispered. "W-What about our kittens?" Tugger sighed. Macavity got even closer. He pulled Tugger out of Cori's arms. Cori gave a heart-wrenching cry. Macavity lifted Tugger up by his collar. Tugger's head rolled around weakly.

"Macavity, don't please, I'll do anything!" Cori cried out hoarsely. "Please…our kittens need one of us!" Macavity ignored Cori, raising his paw.

The door burst open behind them and Macavity dropped Tugger in his surprise.

"Alonzo!" Cori cried out. Alonzo leapt forward, tackling Macavity away from Tugger.

"Jerrie, Plato, grab Tugger and Cori and get out of here!" Alonzo yelled. Jerrie ran forward, pulling up Cori. Plato pulled up Tugger and they both ran from the room. Plato quickly ran ahead, taking the wounded Tugger ahead.

There was a throaty cry behind them, from the cells…and then Jerrie and Cori fell to the ground as a large weight hit them. Claws dug into Cori's shoulders and he was ripped up from the ground.

"You are not leaving me!" Macavity yelled in his ear, dragging Cori down the hallways as Mungojerrie struggled to his feet.

"Whoa," Admetus, Skimble and Misto came out of the room with the hurt Munkustrap and Tumblebrutus, just to collide with Macavity. The seven fell into a heap on the ground. A fight broke out on the ground when they discovered who they had collided with. Macavity leapt out of the pile, his paw gripping Cori's head fur, who was crying out as Macavity dragged him from the pile. Macavity laughed, looking at Cori's fearful face before he stopped, choking. Munkustrap, Skimble, Admetus, Misto and Cori watched as Macavity fell, blood streaming from his throat. They looked up and saw Tumblebrutus standing there, shaking, his right claw bloodied.

"N-No more," Tumble whispered, staring down at the dead Macavity. Cori slowly got to his feet, hugging the trembling Tom.

"It's alright, Tumbles…everything's okay," Skimble, Misto and Munkustrap were still on the ground. Skimble, Admetus and Misto were frozen there in shock. Munkustrap was there because he was unconscious.

"Can we go home?" Tumble asked. Skimble nodded, standing up and pulling the limp Munkustrap up with help from Admetus.

"Yes…we're going home," Skimble said, shocked that his son had just killed Macavity. Cori looked down at Macavity's body once more before he quickly ran back into the room.

"Cori?" Misto called, confused. Cori came back out, holding a broken velvet collar in one paw.

"Let's go," Cori smiled.

Two weeks later, everyone was relaxed.

Munkustrap was still a bit fidgety and was still recovering from broken ribs but Demeter was fussing over him, so he didn't mind. Misto and Teazer had moved in together. Tumblebrutus still had nightmares but the other kittens were in awe that their friend had killed the largest criminal ever. Tantomile fussed over Mungojerrie, whose wrist had been broken when Macavity had tackled him and Cori. Alonzo was being fussed over by everyone as well, for fighting against Macavity, as he tried to give Tugger, Cori, Plato and Jerrie time to escape. Milo and Tori had been to the Junk yard but decided to leave.

"Hey," Cori looked up as Tugger sat beside him on the tyre. Cori curled up to him. Tugger smiled and wrapped his arm around him.

"Jenny let you go free?" Cori asked, smiling.

"Yes…thank the Everlasting Cat," Tugger sighed heavily. They both smiled as they watched Tiana, Aden and Ferny run by.

"Cori!" Cori and Tugger looked up as Jenny came hurrying over. She smiled.

"It's done," She told him. Tugger watched as Jenny handed Cori something.

"Thanks, Jenny," Cori smiled. She walked off.

"What is it?" Tugger asked. Cori smiled and produced the velvet collar.

"Macavity broke it…and I had it repaired," Cori said softly, looking up at Tugger. Tugger looked at the collar before pulling Cori against him, kissing him furiously. Cori blushed wildly. Tugger pulled away, taking the collar from Cori. Cori turned so Tugger could put it on. Tugger fastened it and Cori leaned against him.

"Everything's going to be okay now," Tugger murmured. Cori smiled. Cori kissed him and cuddled against him.

Yes, everything was going to be perfect now.

_End_

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCCCCCCCCC

Wow, it's finally done! Okay…warning, I go back to school next week, meaning my writing is going to slow down a fair bit…but I have another story planned, I've already written the prologue…and its based on Munkustrap :P

Song is Dance with the Devil by Breaking Benjamin.

Thanks to those who reviewed

Please read and review!

Luv HGP!


End file.
